On a Day With a Plan to Save the Heroine From the Capture Targets
by Momoiro Manic
Summary: If you are thrust to prevent the Heroine from getting caught by the dark situations, how will you save her?
1. INFO PAGE

**Associated Names :**

1\. **On a Day With a Plan to Save the Heroine From the Capture Targets**

**•**** [ **_FanFiction_** ]**

2\. **So on That Day, I Planned to Save the Heroine From the Capture Targets**

**• ****[ **_Archive of Our Own - ( AO3 ) _**]**

3\. **That Day I Got Reincarnated to Save the Heroine From the Capture Targets**

**• ****[** _Quotev _**]**

**• [** _Wattpad _**]**

**Type : **Web Novel

**Author :** Momoiro Manic ( ももいろ )

**Published : **December 10, 2018 ( Originally Posted on Quotev )

**Status : **Ongoing ( Active )

**Rating** : T ( Teen and Up Audiences / Audiences Ages 13 or Older )

**Language : **English

**Genres :** Comedy, Drama, Family, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance, _Shoujo_, Slice of Life

**Tags :** Adopted Children, Amnesia, Archangels, Aristocracy, Bonding, Character Death, Character Development, Curses, Cute, Demons, Despair, Emotional, Familiars, Family Issues, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friendship, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Magic, Male Protagonist, Mental Health Issues, Moral Lessons, Morally Ambiguous Character, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Orphans, Past Lives, Possessive Behavior, Priests, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Royalty, School, Secret Identity, Self-Discovery, Slow Romance, Spirits, Strategy & Tactics, Story Arc, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Tragedy, Trauma, _Tsunderes_, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches, _Yandere_

**Description :**

If you are thrust to prevent the Heroine from getting caught by the dark situations, how will you save her?

A young woman who got hit by a robbed car on the run after pushing her little sister out of the way died with some regrets, but she got a chance to live again by reincarnation.

Unfortunately, she didn't reincarnate in a normal world, yet to her disquieting realization, she was reincarnated into a world of a nightmarish _otome_ game that she once had played in her previous life, _Diabolik Lovers_.

As fate had to throw a sick joke at her, she was shocked to know that the Vampire King had taken her as his adopted daughter and brought her to his family, full of sociopathic and psychopathic vampires. Wait, there is no way she can live in peace with those evil vampires! She must escape from that damnable place, but ...

"Let me help to remind you that you are not allowed to escape from my board game."

She was bound by the trap game that the Vampire King had set for her. And the only way to escape from it is ...

"Prove it to me that my perspective was wrong. Show me that you can save them."

She has to win his game.


	2. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 01

**WARNING**

**This story may contain some dislikeable subjects, unsettling themes, and/or unsuitable contents for some audiences, such as :**

**[ _Character death, intense emotional scenes, major spoiler for the game series, mild dark theme, moral ambiguity, profanity, slight trigger warnings, and slow burn romance_ ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own _Diabolik Lovers_ characters. This is a work of fanfiction using characters from _Diabolik Lovers_ world, which is owned by Rejet.**

**The cover book was made by me (all material images are credited to their respective artists).**

**This story and OCs are owned by me, do not copy it or using it without my permission.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Without further, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The Summary of [ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ] :**

_The life of an abandoned girl from the side of a dirty road changed when she met the Vampire King._

_Half of her memories from her previous life flooded into her head. She realized that she had died in the past and got reincarnated into a world of an otome game that she had played in her previous life, Diabolik Lovers._

_To the little girl dismay, the Vampire King took an interest in her and brought her to his family, full of sociopathic and psychopathic vampires._

_As she got stuck with the royal family of vampires, she determined to protect her second life, but unexpected things began to unfold because of her actions?!_

* * *

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 01 : The Day I Retrieved My Previous Life Memories Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It hurts.

What's happening? Why does my head and back hurt?

"-sis!"

Several cries of children rang through my ears. Their voices were too vague, but still enough for my hearing sense to catch it.

"-sis!"

Ugh, still don't understand what are they crying about. Can you guys speak more clearly?

"Big Sis!"

Who are they calling for ...?

"Big Sis, please wake up!"

Wait, I think they are calling out for me.

I opened my eyes heavily in a hazy feeling. Instead of seeing some children crying, I saw red dots covering my sight.

Huh, what's wrong with my vision? Why is all red?

"Big Sis, please don't die-!"

Die ...?

Huh, what are they talking about? Wait, I think I get it ... these red dots are my blood. In other words, I'm bleeding to death?!

At that moment, I remembered I was walking with my little brothers and my little sisters in the middle of a big city. By that time, there was a thief who drove a stolen car at high speed and was about to hit one of my little sisters. I rushed out instinctively to my little sister and pushed her out of the way, and there you go ... I got slammed so hard by that crazy car.

Now that explains why I felt so much pain in my head and back from the start. That being that, my head began to feel hot- no, it burned. Leaving aside the extreme pain, I began to feel burn.

"Please don't leave us!"

I could feel their tears dropping onto my face. Starting from one droplet to two droplets and more, like a light rain hitting my face.

"Hey ... don't cry ..." I grabbed a pair of my brothers or sisters' hands. The little hands that wore no gloves- wait, no gloves? Jeez, I have told them to wear gloves before going out! After all, it's winter now. Now these little bare hands are shivering from the cold weather, right?

Speaking of the cold weather, my body began to shiver really bad. I'm pretty sure that I have worn my winter jacket before going out. So why do I feel cold now? This is weird, where did the burning sensation go? Not that I want with the burning sensation, who wants to? But I'm getting more anxious from time to time with these alteration events.

Could it be ... I'm running out of my blood?! Oh no, this could be bad. When people don't have enough blood in their body, they will die, won't they?

At that crucial time, my dying brain flashed me emergency news.

Ah, that's right-!

I summoned my last strength to convey my important matters to them.

"Bro-brothers ... Sisters, I have some important tasks for you ... if Big Sis dies here, please tell Grandpa and Grandma ... I love them, and you all ... please be strong and kind to protect them, kay?"

"And-" As I was about to say my last and gravest importance matter in my life to them, my words wouldn't come out of my vocal cords.

I tried again but same result.

No, no, no! I haven't told them to burn all of my dark games into the furnace! If Grandpa and Grandma know that I have secretly bought those games, what will they say?!

... Maybe, I should pray to God for the last time, so He won't let Grandpa and Grandma know about my secret sacred things.

"-course, we ... never forget ... about it ..."

Huh, what's up with these kids? Their voices sound strange now. It's like their voices are fading away ...

No, I think it isn't their voices, but my consciousness that fades away slowly.

Ah, this is bad.

Am I gonna die here ...?

Well, at least I have told my last message to them. Hopefully, my brothers and sisters won't forget about it.

As my eyelids started to feel really heavy, it began to close on its own. At that time, I heard some massive cries from the panicked crowd. It was kinda hazy though.

I think my focus has gone from my mind.

The last thing that I heard was a siren sound. I think it was an ambulance that came for rescuing me, but it was already too late, you know. I'm dying here ...

Haha, I see. This is the end of my life, huh?

... No, wait! I'm still worried about my secret collection games!

At least, if I die, let it be in a peaceful way, without me worrying someone would find out about my secret!

So please, God or Angel or Death Reaper or whatever are you, bring me back to life again!

I don't wanna die now-!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't wanna die now-!"

"Why, you are not, Dear."

What ...?

I opened my eyes that were surprisingly feeling light. Eh, how strange ... I thought I was going to have a hard time when opening my eyes in my dying state.

My eyes slowly looked around and stopped when I saw a black cloaked man crouching beside me. From the visible site I got, the man had a very pale complexion and his long wavy hair was colored in clear white. He also got a pair of golden eyes that were glinting in curiosity as they stared down at me, who hadn't gotten up from the dirty ground.

Hmm, is he God? No, he wears a black cloak, so I think he is a death reaper? But I have to say, this guy is really handsome, much like a guy who comes out from an _otome_ game.

Wait, what? _Otome_ game ...?

Now that I think about it again, he looks like someone familiar from the game that I have played before, but who ...?

"My, aren't you an unfortunate one?" he spoke in his gentle masculine voice. "What is your name, little girl?"

As I had been mesmerized magically by his beautiful voice, I came out in an awkward stuttered noise. "M-my name ..."

Huh, what's my name again ...?

No, please don't tell me that I forgot my name because I was too amazed by his beauty!

Nah, that doesn't sound like it.

So why ...?

I tried to search my name again and again from my brain cells, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry, I do not know my name ..." I felt my face was turning red slowly, feeling embarrassed for not knowing my own name.

Ahh, he is gonna think I'm an acute identity crisis girl-!

I was expecting him to give a mocking face or a snickering face at me but he didn't, contradicting my negative thoughts from before. Instead, he still fixed his gaze on mine with an unreadable expression.

"I see ..." He closed his golden eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Then, do you mind me giving you a name?" he asked, tilting his face while showing his mysterious, charming smile at me.

Argh, how can I resist when you're giving me that beautiful smile?!

"Ple-please ..."

He smiled gently at me. "Then from now on, your name is ... Kori."

"Kori ..." I parroted him as I tested the beautiful name sliding out of my tongue.

"Yes, Sakamaki Kori."

I see ... so my new name is Sakamaki Ko- wait, say that again?!

I widened my eyes and looked at him. "Sakamaki ...?" I whispered, rather perplexed by the said name.

"Yes." He smiled at me as he lent me his big hand to help me to stand up with him. "From now on, I, Sakamaki Tougo, officially announce that now you are one of my family, Sakamaki family."

What?!

I remembered Sakamaki Tougo, alias Karlheinz, the Vampire King, also the father of six vampire brothers, was from an _otome_ game called _Diabolik Lovers_. From the experiences that I got from playing all the series, this big handsome man in front of me is the main root of this game plot.

Hehe, funny when I can easily recall my gaming experiences than my identity. Is it because I value my gaming memories higher than my own name? Damn me!

Anyway, back to my current state, I was made speechless by his statement before. There's no way this guy is Karlheinz! Karlheinz is just a fictional character game from the game that I have played before!

"I-is this real ...?"

He patted my head gently and smiled. "Yes, it is real, Dear."

I wanted to blatantly refuse for what he said, but the touch ... it feels so real, how do I explain this feeling?

There must be a logical reason about this! Is this some kind of new 3D feature game that I play right now? Nah, that doesn't seem like it. Even it is, I don't think I can buy it and play it with my current budget. So the only option that can explain this logically is ...

I patted his big hand that was covered by a white glove that he was wearing. "You're a good cosplayer, you know." I smiled at him.

"Pardon?"

I grinned at him while elbowing him playfully. "Don't act that you don't know. I know you're just want to role play your character perfectly in front of the other fans, but you can't deceive them to believe that you're the same character that you play, even with that perfect look or that similar accent!"

He looked at me with a wry smile. "Pardon me, but what are you trying to imply here?"

"What I mean is, you're an awesome dude! But I want you to put out your character for a moment, I want to see your true self."

He widened his eyes for a second before returning it back to normal. "... I see. To talk to me like that, you are a confident one, aren't you?" He smiled as he ruffled my hair. "My eyes were right to pick you up," he whispered in his last sentence, but my ears could still hear him in clear.

"Hey, don't treat me like a kid ..." I pouted at him.

He laughed heartily at me. "But you are a child, Dear."

A child he said? But I'm 22-years-old woman! I know the way I act around is a bit childish for my age, and you're taller than me, but that doesn't mean you can call me a child! I still have my adult pride too, you know!

But wait, isn't this guy is a way too tall for me? If I stand right next to him, my height is only about his knees. Huh, this is weird- hm? Hm-?!

At that time, I widened my eyes when I accidentally spotted a view of two muddy hands. My eyes were perfectly focused on them. N-no way, these little thin hands are mine ... they are too small!

With trembling eyes, I looked down and noticed something that more terrible than what I had seen before.

Filthy white clothes. A pair of dirty bare feet with no shoes.

Oh, my dear precious Lord. What is the meaning of this ...?

I bit my lips. I felt a great desire to internally curse myself for not realizing this new condition of myself sooner. Was I that too focused on this big handsome man in front of me that I even forgot to check-up on myself?!

Wait a minute. Thus that mean ...

I slowly looked up at the tall man, cracking my neck a bit as a process. "Si-sir, could you lend me a mirror?"

He sighed. "You do not have to address me as _'Sir'_. You can just call me _'Father'_ now." He reached his hand to his pocket cloak and gave me his mirror, which I grabbed it from him quickly.

My eyes stirred in horror when I looked up at my shadow reflected in the mirror.

The mirror reflected a little girl around 8-years-old with a smooth fair skin. She had long soft pink hair that fell down to her back messily and a pair of big round golden eyes. Indeed, she was a beautiful child, if only she didn't have dirt on her face or her figure was too skinny, much like she hadn't eaten any food for a month.

Holy cow, what's happening to my face?! Where is my everyday normal face that I have before? And what's with these new features that resemble a girl from a _shoujo_ _manga_?

I stared at the mirror with my mouth gaped open widely that even a bat could enter inside my mouth and explore my stomach.

Dang it, what kind of sick joke is this?

Is this the power of make up or cosplay? Nah, even if it is only make up or cosplay, or two of them, how can I explain my height that has shrunk drastically like this? Maybe, I have been drugged by someone and this is the result of it. So, um, like in the story of that legendary detective kid _manga_? No, that's too unrealistic. Damn it, I can't point out any logical reason more than this; my brain can't handle this illogical process anymore! Arghh, I give up-!

"Have you done looking at yourself?"

I snapped back from my mind and looked at Karlheinz, who was waiting for me patiently.

"Ye-yeah, thank you ..." I handed him back his mirror, but he shook his head.

"You can have that looking glass."

"But, this is yours-"

Again, he patted my head gently. "I give you this looking glass as a gift for welcoming you as one of my family."

Hesitatingly, I glanced at the mirror again. The mirror that I held in my hands was round and small, it was about the size of the smartphones all the uptown kids were carrying now days. It had colored in silver and decorated with a snake on a dagger looking symbol, encircled by a frame of thread like strands of gold. For sure, the thing seemed to cost a lot of money, and to think he gave it to me, it was very kind of him ...

Wait, I can't be deceived by him! If he is the real Karlheinz from _Diabolik Lovers_ series, he is just trying to manipulate me to believe he is a kind man. After all, he is a man who is incapable loving someone and only see them as a tool of his experiment. That's his true color.

That again, if is in _Diabolik Lovers_ world.

So the real question is, what kind of world is this? Is this the same world of _Diabolik Lovers_? If yes, why am I here ...?

Wasn't I hit by a crazy car and died painfully last time? How come I'm still alive now ...?

Now come to think all about it. My pain and wounds disappear miraculously without any proper reason, my adult body turns into a pretty child's body for no reason too, and I meet with someone who has the same appearance as one of the characters that I'm feeling familiar with. All of this is too abstract to be a coincidence.

I made a small gasp. Could this be-

"Shall we go now?" He lent his big hand at me again. And I, who was still processing an answer for my own question, without thinking took his hand offer.

As my brain finally reached to one conclusion to solve this problem, I began to bathe in nervous sweats.

No way in hell ... I have been reincarnated in _Diabolik Lovers_?!

That means, this is a real _Diabolik Lovers_ world, and this guy beside me is the real vampire king, Karlheinz!

Oh God, this is gonna be bad.

"Let's meet your new brothers and mothers."

No, please anything but that! I don't wanna meet with your sociopath or psychopath family ...!

Please someone, I beg you to rewind the time and let me refuse this guy offer-!

But it was too late. He had teleported me and himself to Sakamaki's mansion.

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to ****give favorite****, follow, and review****!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 02

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 02 : The Day I Arrived in Sakamaki's Mansion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you ready to meet them?"

Nope! Can I escape now?

That was what my feeling told me to say, but my left brain, who opposed with that idea, beat it up to it.

Girl, are you stupid or dumb? If you say that out loud now, you wish for your death coming to you within a second!

I winced at the harsh comeback from my logical mind that had slapped me back into reality.

That's right. If I want to leave this place alive, I have to play smart. For now, let's agree with him, and then make up my strategy plan to survive and escape from here!

I twitched my smile and showed it to the Vampire King. "O-of course ..."

"Good." He flashed his usual smile at me before his golden eyes turned and gave a short glance at the guard. The guard just nodded and opened the gate door for us.

We continued our walk from the main gate door to the mansion house- no, scratch that. We continued our _"long trip"_ from one end to the other end! Just who the hell designing this huge mansion? Have they ever thought how tiring for people who live in here to walk from the house to the outside and from the outside back to the house?!

Wait, I forgot those who live here are vampires; they have an amazing ability called teleportation.

Hm? Wait, vampire ... it's not impossible for them to be around in this world ... so, what if I am ...?!

I quickly brought the mirror, the one that Karlheinz gave to me before, up to my face as I showed my teeth to it, like a super model of a whitening toothpaste advert on TV.

Nope. No fangs.

I sighed in disappointment as I shoved the mirror back to my pocket dress. I guess I'm not lucky enough to be born as a vampire, huh?

But wait ...!

What if I'm not a vampire, but another supernatural being? At least, they can cast magic too, right? Ugh, yeah ... I know I look kinda desperate now, but this is my only last hope to escape from this man without taking the hardest path!

So now, there is one thing to do-!

I concentrated on myself as I transfixed my eyes on my small palm.

Alright, child! Release your true power, show me that you can cast a magic spell! I command this body to give me a fire ...!

I had waited for some minutes for this body to react, but not a single fire appeared on my muddy hand. So again, the answer is nope!

The sight in front of me became a bit dim, as if my eyes had lost their light. My head slumped down in despair as my limp hand went back to my side. Of course, there's no way everything will go that as easily as I wish. Haha, how stupid of me to put my big hope on this tiny child ...

... But from this, I can say my speculation is right. I'm what they call as the species of Homo Sapiens. To be more precise, I'm just a mere human female child without extraordinary abilities or special skills to be proud of.

Ah, except for my cute face.

Fudge.

Why God? Why do I have to be reincarnated as a human that only has charm but no power? How do I suppose to survive this cruel world with that?!

Seriously, why didn't I reincarnate as a vampire or something stronger? That way, I could easily escape from this big guy with my magic or my ability to teleport somewhere!

Speaking of teleportation, why didn't Karlheinz teleport us straight to the mansion? We don't have to do this long-ass-walk to reach the mansion!

I wonder what is his _"brilliant"_ mind might be thinking?

Out of curious, I decided to check on Karlheinz, who was walking beside me in silence.

He wore no smile on his handsome face. Hmm, he doesn't look mad, nor sad, nor happy at the same time, so how do I phrase it? He is in serious mode, I guess ...? Still, he looks captivating even in his deep thought; his mysterious charming aura never leaves him for once, huh. As expected from this lady-killer.

But anyway, it's a rare sight to see him without his graceful smile. I wonder what is he thinking with that kind of expression? Well, hopefully, he is not plotting anything bad to me like making me a sacrificial bride***[1]** to his sons.

Hm, sacrificial bride ...?

I widened my eyes at the horror words that I just remembered.

Oh, God! How can I forget something crucial like that?

If I remember it correctly ... apart from the Heroine, all the sacrificial brides always end up being killed by the vampire brothers! And the worst part of it, the fourth son of the Sakamaki family, Sakamaki Kanato, loves to turn the sacrificial brides into one of his collection wax figures for his sickening hobby!

Damn it, I knew it! I shouldn't have followed this guy since the beginning! Now what? Am I gonna get my blood sucked by those vampires and end up becoming one of Kanato's model dolls?!

Gahh, that's really giving me a nightmare vibe!

I shook my head at the scary thoughts. After I did that, I glanced at the tall man beside me again, who also glanced back at me in somewhat ... amused?

Huh? Why does he suddenly smile like that? I thought he was in serious mode before ...

"My, are you not aware that all this time, I can hear you speak out all of your mind contents clear as a day?"

"What?!"

I clasped my hands over my mouth in panic as my eyes glared at him in terror.

N-no way ... I'm blabbering out my thoughts ... all this time ...?!

He chuckled at my panic reaction before he calmly told me, "I'm just kidding."

That's not funny at all, assclown!

"Though, I must say the part that I can hear your mind is true," he stated with his eyes closed. "... And calling someone who has saved you as an _'assclown'_, isn't that kind of rude?" he continued, his _"sweet"_ smile widened.

Say what?!

He can read my mind ...? Does that ability even exist in him in the game? Well, I know he possesses the highest level of magic like a goddamn Gary Stu character, but c'mon-! The game never even mentions him inherited a mind-reading ability!

That same goes for his dangerous smile, this is the first time I have ever seen him smile like that- wait, that's not the real issue here! I'm gonna get killed by him before I even meet with my new mothers and brothers, ahhh-!

He sighed. "As you know, I have no intention to take off your life."

"Ah, I see. That's a relief."

"Although, I will not promise about it in the near future."

I flinched at the white-haired guy's statement and took a few steps back from him in horror, like someone who just saw their neighbor murdering their pet in a sadistic way.

"Don't worry, I'm just joking with you."

"That's not how you're supposed to normally joke with a kid!"

"But you are not a _'normal'_ child, are you?"

I blinked at him. "What-"

As I was about to ask him, someone with a sultry voice called out for the Vampire King.

"Karl~!"

I glanced at the source of the feminine voice, and I saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair, who walked out from the mansion to our direction as fast as she could. Her emerald eyes twinkled in excitement as she looked at Karlheinz figure. Somehow, she reminded me of a happy puppy when she met her master. Hehe, how funny.

"Cordelia," he called back in a calm tone and formed a familiar graceful smile at her.

That's right, this sexy woman with unbelievable cup size is the first wife of Karlheinz. She is the mother of the Sakamaki triplets, Cordelia.

"You've come-" She cut her own words when her sharp eyes immediately caught on my figure accidentally. Her eyes turned into a disgusted look as her sight fully darted at me now. "Who is this dirty brat?"

Why am I not surprised by her giving me an insult on our first meeting?

"Now, now, Cordelia, don't say something rude to our new family member."

"What?!"

Cordelia's mouth hung open in shock. Her eyes stared at her husband in a ridiculous look. No word came out of her red lips, but somehow I managed to catch the meaning behind her silent state. So here is what she means: _"What the fuck are you saying, Karl? You must be joking with your usual bad jokes, right?"_

Well, that's more or less from what I can translate.

By the way, another wife of the Vampire King had appeared with six children that around 8 to 11-years-old behind her back when I tried to translate Cordelia's silent words.

Wait, six children ...?

I took a check on them again and recognized them as the wife beaters- I mean, the capture targets when I looked at their appearance.

Yep, there's no mistake. They are the capture targets, even though they look younger now than in the game.

"Welcome home, Karlheinz," said the woman who wore her long blonde hair in a tight bun. She gave him a small polite bow, followed by her two sons and her four stepsons.

Oh yeah, this elegant woman with calm and collected demeanor is the second wife of Karlheinz. She is the mother of Karlheinz's eldest and second sons, Beatrix.

"Why, thank you for your greetings, everyone," he answered back with his graceful smile again.

Beatrix made a tiny smile on her face while looking at her husband, but her smile faded as soon as she saw my figure.

Um, is it only me or what, but why do his wives look unhappy once they see my figure? Am I a bearer of displeasure for them?

"Karlheinz, may I know what made you bring this human child here?" she asked while glaring at me with her sharp dim blue-sky eyes.

"I'm about to answer that, Beatrix," he said with a smile. "Well, since everyone has gathered here, let's get into the introduction-"

"What about Mother? You won't wait for her?!"

We simultaneously glanced toward the white-haired boy who exploded in anger.

Oh dear, here comes the drama ...

The first wife of the Vampire King glared at the youngest member of the Sakamaki family. "You loudly brat, will you shut your mouth already?" She snorted in annoyance. "Why should we wait for your ill mother to wake up from-"

"Cordelia!" Karlheinz's voice boomed in a stern. "Watch your words ..." His hiss was very cold. I could even feel my body was shivering from just hearing it.

Cordelia flinched at her husband's cold statement and decided to go in silent mode again.

"As for you, Subaru." He turned his golden eyes to his youngest son. "You see, Christa is in unstable condition, therefore she will not be able to make it out here."

Christa ... ah, I remember! She is a pretty, yet meek-looking woman. She is the cousin and the third wife of Karlheinz. Also, she is the mother of Karlheinz's youngest son.

The son of Karlheinz's third wife, Sakamaki Subaru, gritted his teeth as he looked at his father in a hateful gaze. "... And whose fault is that!" he spat.

"Wait, stop! Time out! Time out!"

Everyone glanced at me as I shouted at them and killed the heavy tension between them.

"What now?" Cordelia said in an irritated tone.

I gulped in nervous as their eyes darted on me at the same time. "I-I'm sorry, but I ..."

I know this isn't the right time, but I have to say it to them-!

I took a deep breath before facing them with a serious expression. "... I need to go to the bathroom!" Again, I shouted at them, but louder and quicker than before. This way, they would know that I was really in an emergency state.

Ugh, my throat hurts a bit from that shout. I think this body isn't used to scream out loud like that- or maybe, because I haven't drink water for a while or something? My throat feels really dry. But it can't be helped, alright? I'm already about the tip! There's no way I can just stand silently and wait for all of them to finish their family issue rants any longer, kay?!

"..."

I felt my face was turning red at the sudden embarrassment that hit through me as they went silent with a _"seriously?"_ or _"what the hell?"_ face. Ah, except for the redhead boy and the ginger head boy. The said boys from before named Sakamaki Ayato and Sakamaki Raito; they were about to burst out in big laughter, but then they got stopped by Sakamaki Reiji, the second son of the Sakamaki family, as he slapped his brothers' backs with his vintage brown leather memo book to shut them up.

And so, Karlheinz's third and fifth sons managed to hold back their laughter while whining in pain.

The first son of the Sakamaki family, Sakamaki Shuu, just stepped up at them while muttering something that made the two brothers stop their whining. His glasses brother then glared at him. Judging from his sour expression he made, the second eldest brother didn't seem to feel pleased by the eldest brother's presence around him.

The first brother only replied back with a short glance and _"I couldn't care less"_ shrug at his blood-related brother as if he didn't give a single fuck about him and his opinion.

After I had watched the hilarious event occur, I quickly glanced at Karlheinz, who luckily able to understand what I meant behind my desperate gaze.

He sighed. "From the entrance hall, go to the living room on the right side, and you will find the bathroom door behind the stairs."

Quickly, I put his directions together on my head and nodded affirmly. "Alright, thanks ...!" I rose my hand in a subtle wave and ran from the Sakamaki's garden to the mansion and to where Karlheinz had directed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once I had relieved myself, I washed my hands and looked at my own reflection that came from the bathroom mirror.

Jeez, I forgot that my face still caked in dirt!

I quickly washed my face with a running tap and looked in a mirror again after I was finished. Thanks to the water, now I can see my face clearly.

"Hm, that's better."

I smiled in full satisfaction once I saw a clear reflection of a beautiful young girl, who was smiling back at me, following my gesture like an innocent child. It might sound like I'm bragging, but it's just that ... those baby cheeks! It's so cute when my twin rosy cheeks bloomed lightly as it following my smile. Just looking at it like this, it makes me feel flutter-

"Wait, what? No! Shut up, brain!" I hit my head lightly with my hand. "This is not the right time to praise yourself. Yeah, I need to stop this before my brain turns into something unnecessary," I muttered while shaking my head in restless gesture.

By the way, I wonder why do I look so lanky and dirty in the first place? Just what the hell did I do before I got all this mess?

I tried to find the answer to my own question in my head, and miraculously, like a flash struck my head, I remembered ...

In this world, before my previous life memories returned, I lived alone in a small town, where I was forced to live in a dirty road.

My parents? I don't even know my identity, how come I know about them? Obviously, they had left me when I was small, so I don't know how they look like, nor they are still alive or not. In short, I grew up without someone to support me.

Life is so harsh, it's basically hell to me. In fact, I was living in fear and hunger back then.

Since I got no place to call my own home, I had to move from one place to another place to not get caught by the patrolling soldiers. And let me state this for once, the patrolling soldiers are inhumane cruel! By I mean cruel, they don't give a shit about other reasoning and just do whatever it takes to get their job done. I had once witnessed them beating some random old drunk men and smacking some children from the slum area with their guns before shoving them into their cart. I was lucky enough to hide inside the rubbish box in time and didn't get noticed by them. But in exchange of that, I couldn't get enough sleep even when I tried to. First of all, I had to endure the freezing night. The second one, my mind started to feel bombatized by the frightened feeling from witnessing the horrible sight from before. It was a nightmare for me- or this child.

Ah, yes. I also remembered how I was involved in stealing actions to survive the hunger. When the leftover food in the garbage place wasn't enough to fill my stomach, I had to go to the bakery or a small store to steal some food, or at least edible goods from there, while ended up getting chased by the angry owners.

Those days, I had always wondered to myself. It was something with a line: _"Why is my life miserable like this?"_

Until I met with the mysterious hooded man, who happened to walk past me. I thought he was from aristocracy, so of course, my brain instinctively ordered my hand to steal his wallet. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know he had great reflex and strength. To put it short, I was knocked out by him.

Thanks to the mysterious hooded man, or now that I learn the man's name as Karlheinz, I strangely dreamed- or more accurately, I remembered how did I die in my previous life.

Now with some half of my previous life memories came back to me and jumbled together with my current past life memories, I began to think my life in this world wasn't that miserable, but it was fucking terrible-!

I looked at the expensive bathroom mirror again. This time, the mirror reflected the face of a depressed girl that was not possible did by an 8-years-old child, except for me.

"God, why is always me?"

I sighed for the n-th time yet again today.

* * *

**Keyword Note :**

1\. Sacrificial bride***[1] **: A maiden sent by the church to the Sakamaki manor as an offering to the vampires. Also known as Karlheinz's experiment for the awakening in his long-term plan, Adam & Eve Project.

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to**** give favorite****, ****follow, and review****!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 03

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 03 : The Day I Was Greeted by the Sakamaki Brothers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the time being, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror like an idiot, questioning my life and fate that had treated me cruelly injustice.

I shook my head. "This world is crazy, but you know what? Screw it! Who cares if the world is toying me around?" My golden eyes pierced at my shadow, who shot me back with a sharp look. "I'm not gonna be their blood bag or Kanato's fucking doll. At least, I'm not planning to get killed by those maniacs and die again for a second time ...!"

I took a long deep breath before let it out slowly. "Alright, Kori ... it's time for you to face your nightmare." I slapped both of my cheeks. "You can do it!"

With a new determination roaring inside of my body, I left the bathroom and was greeted by the devil child- I mean, the red-haired boy, who looked at me with a glimmer of mischief.

"Done already with your poo-poo-stuff, Dirtbag?"

This jerk ... If only I weren't a helpless human, I would have thrown this fucking kid to Mars!

"Ayato, that is not something appropriate to say!" scolded the purplish-black-haired boy who stood beside Ayato. He stood there with one of his hands folded in front of his chest and the other one touched his glasses. His sharp ruby eyes looked judgingly at his brother.

"Shut up, Tableware Freak! I don't need your fucking lectures!"

The boy who had dark hair twitched his eyebrow a bit at Ayato's insult. "Once again, Ayato. Please do not call me by that foolish nickname. I have a name, and it is Reiji. How many times do I need to tell you? Good grief ..." He massaged his temples, then spoke again in his calm voice. "Also, please watch your language, Ayato. If Father-" His words were interrupted by someone.

"If Father happened to hear about this, he would punish you again," said the blond-haired boy, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Shuu!"

The two brothers called out the firstborn brother's name together. The oldest brother glanced slightly toward his two brothers before he continued his words again. "Remember what he said?"

"... To treat her nice as possible," answered Reiji, his glasses glinted slightly when he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

Karlheinz said to them to treat me nicely? Hah! What kind of joke is that? There's no way he would ask them to _"play a good boy"_ act without something nasty behind of it! Well, this is indeed suspicious.

"Heh, who is he ordering this Great Me around? This Yours Truly has no obligation to him; there's no need for me to obey his order! Like hell, I would get scared from disobeying that Rotten Old Fool's order like you guys!" He puffed up his chest with a prideful smile.

"Pfft, say the one who got scared the shit out of his life when that Old Geezer hung him up on a pine tree as a punishment from tearing his work notes." The white-haired boy, who joined the conversation suddenly, chuckled.

"Shut up, Subaru! Yours Truly never gets scared of anything!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're ..."

"You don't believe what Yours Truly says, do you?! How dare you!"

"Whatever ..." He rolled his red eyes. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself _'Yours Truly'_."

"The fuck did you say?!"

Reiji sighed at the sight of his two younger brothers fought each other. "What a child."

"You're a child too, Reiji," Shuu retorted as he walked past behind Reiji while carrying his green thick book.

Reiji turned his body a bit and glared at his elder brother, while Shuu just ignored him as he sat on a wide couch in the corner of the living room.

"Whoa, this is chaos," I muttered as my eyes followed them one by one to watch them fussing around. But wait, this may be a good chance for me to escape while these boys are busy with-

"Right~?" someone cooed beside me.

I widened my eyes in surprise. Quickly, I whipped my head to my right side, only to meet with the reddish-brown-haired boy, smiling in a somewhat eerie manner as they gave me a playful look.

"It's everyday to us," he continued while showing me his childish grin.

What did he just say? Every day with chaos children? Oh man, what could be great from that? This is one of my reasons to escape from this place as soon as possible, haahhh ...

The playful boy pushed me far away from his brothers. "Anyway, the name is Raito." He winked at me, still maintaining his grin on his face. "Hope we can get along, ufufu~" He threw his arm on my shoulder with a carefree aura, but I reflexly dodged it like someone who had graduated from a military training. Huh, I'm pretty sure I have never done military or something that requires physical training in my previous life, so where do I get this instant reflex skill?

Oh wait, I get it. This body memorizes and reflects my own actions that I have always done before. In this case, I have learned to dodge someone from always getting myself chased because of my little thievery actions. Hmm, sometimes, stealing can be _"useful"_ in many ways, eh?

Raito blinked. A confused look was clearly evident on his face, though he quickly changed it and showed his usual playful smile again, sensing the awkward situation. "Nfu, looks like someone doesn't like to get hug."

"Ah, it isn't like that ..." I trailed off. "I thought your hand would get dirty if you embraced me in this current state." I grabbed the hem of my dirty dress while giving him a reassuring smile.

... Actually, I don't wanna get too close to him. Well, that's because I don't wanna get licked by him, like how he has done to the Heroine in the prologue of the game.

I mean, the idea of getting licked by a 9-years-old child or 10-years-old child, or whatever actual age he is now, it just ... ugh, I don't want to imagine it! It's too unnerving, kay?

Though, I'm not sure if he already has his lewd attitude in him or not now, but it's okay to be cautious as the proverb says: _"Better to be safe than sorry,"_ right?

Just I was debating about Raito's pervert personality, whether it has existed now or not, someone cut my thoughts with his awful words.

"How thoughtful are you to aware that you are more than nothing but a disgusting sack bag of garbage."

Ah, the worst of my atrocious nightmare had come to join in his brothers.

"Whoa-!" Raito gasped. "As sharp tongue as ever, Kanato-_kun_, fufu~!" Raito giggled at his brother.

I have to agree with Raito. This kid had made me feel astonishedly offended with his vicious tongue! Even Ayato and Cordelia's insults that had pissed me off sound so much better compared to Kanato's insult!

I sighed and looked at the purple-haired boy again, who also looked at me- or rather, was glaring at me with his death glare.

Hm?

At that time, I noticed something about him was missing.

"What are you looking at?!"

Hey, you're looking at me too! But whatever, more importantly ...

"No, it just ... I couldn't help but notice, where is your Teddy?"

"Teddy ...?"

He tilted his head and gave a dubious look at me like I was speaking to him in incoherent language.

I nodded. "Yeah, Teddy."

The seven of us fell silent for a moment before Ayato, Raito, and Subaru broke the silence with their laughter that echoed throughout the living room. While on the other side, Reiji and Shuu stifled their laugh with their hands.

"Pfft, what the hell?" Subaru laughed as he slapped the innocent sofa that stood close to him.

"Gosh, this girl got some nerve!" guffawed Ayato while wiping his tears that caused by his laughter.

Huh, did I say something wrong ...?

I stared at them in confusion.

Surprisingly, Kanato also looked confused as hell as me and decided to ask his brothers about the same question that rang in my head. "What are you all laughing about?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Nfu, Kanato-_kun_, you don't understand? This cute human girl right here is mocking at you that you're a girly boy who loves a bear doll!" He pointed at me, then Kanato with his thumb.

Wha-?!

The hell is he talking about? I'm just asking where is Kanato's favorite stuffed teddy bear, Teddy, that he always carries with him wherever he goes. Why did Raito misinterpret it with mocking?

But furthermore than that, please Kanato ... don't get baited by-

"Mocking at me ...?!" Kanato growled, already gritting his fangs.

... Never mind, I have to escape from here while I can now.

Slowly, I stepped out from the Sakamaki brothers' circle with a quiet step, hoping I was invisible to their sight.

But of course, they are vampires who have great senses, also a damn cockblock to my freedom; they won't let me free easily.

Especially for Kanato.

The said boy grasped my shoulder with his inhuman strength. His lilac eyes narrowed in a dangerous look. "Where did you think you can go ...?" he hissed in his toxic tone.

Damn, this little boy's grip is really strong! At this rate, my shoulder would get crushed by him. Agh, I don't wanna lose my shoulder-!

I gave him a wry smile, trying my best to hide my panic state from the Hysteric Boy. "Bathroom ...?" I slipped out a common lame excuse without thinking.

I bit my lips. Ah shit, wrong reason.

"Again? You have used the bathroom 20 minutes ago. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with your bladder?" Reiji's red eyes squinted as he looked at me doubtely.

"Ha, she wants to fool us!" Ayato smirked triumphantly. "If you want to go to the bathroom, why do you walk the opposite way from the bathroom, dumbass!"

Ugh, these two need to learn how to zip their mouth when they don't need to comment to!

I glared at them quietly.

"-iar ..."

"What?"

"You are a liar!"

The Hysteric Boy shouted at me as his big lilac eyes pierced on my figure.

Ah, this is his special attack skill that he would use in some occasions in the game, like when someone annoyed him or he wanted something from the others. Back then, I used to call this special skill as: _"Special Skill: Throwing Endless Temper Tantrums!"_ and seriously, it perfectly matches to describe his behavior, right?

Anyway, I have to do something about this dramatic-

Teardrops seeped out from the edges of Kanato's lilac eyes. One tear, two tears, and more started running down his small face. His eyes were still glaring harshly at me in a murderous glare. Yeah, I'm pretty sure, it's only his crocodile tears, though ...

What's with this sudden painful feeling ...?

At that time, my brain flashed me a vision of someone with a blurred face cracked their voice in the middle of their sobs.

[ _"Why did you lie to me ...?"_ ]

_Thump!_

The flesh under my ribcage throbbed in more pain, followed by the burning sensation that spread from the top of my head to my eyes and last to my cheeks.

What was that vision from before? Another memory of my previous life? But it's so strange ... why does it leave a big impact on me?

Moreover ...

Why does my heart hurt so much ...?

I closed my eyes and clutched my white dirty dress as I felt the sting feeling was still lingering in my heart.

Ahh, it hurts ... am I gonna die again? By a heart attack? Really?

The thought of me dying again from the miserable pain was immediately washed away when the painful feeling disappeared magically.

What ...?

At the same time, I noticed Kanato's pale little hands grabbed my collar dress in tight.

I wonder if he has magical healing hands or something like that ...?

"Could you stop that?"

I snapped my eyes in surprise and saw Kanato's face was very close to me. His small face got a bit red from his cries before and his puffy eyes darted at me like he was about to pierce my soul.

"Just seeing your disgusting face, it makes me feeling sick," he hissed with his usual awful words. "Did you think I would forgive you if you let out your tears?" he added again.

Huh, tears ...? Eh, don't tell me that ... I'm the one who's crying right now?!

Wait, no! This can't be happening! Showing my weak side to them like a little crybaby is a least something that I would do to them!

C'mon, Kori! Get yourself together!

I wiped my tears and smiled at him. "Haha, yeah. My bad for using your old trick, Kanato-_kun_." I accidentally slipped out a sentiment that would drive Kanato mad.

... And sure enough, Kanato's eyes shot at me in blood lust. "You-!"

Luckily, Reiji and the other two brothers of the triplet were in there to stop Kanato from strangling me to death.

Oh well, I should be more careful with my words next time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the three brothers struggled to stop Kanato from killing me, the living room became quiet. The Sakamaki brothers hadn't left the living room yet, and honestly, it bothered me a bit.

At first, I thought they assembled together because they felt curious about me, but looking at the situation, it seemed that wasn't the only reason. As far as what I knew in the game, the Sakamaki brothers weren't the type who would love to hang out together with the other family members ... well, except for Ayato and Raito, they were pretty close to fool around together in the game. So I assumed that maybe ... maybe, they had another reason to stay together here, such like ...

... Waiting for someone?

I quietly smirked.

If that's the answer, then I think I know who is the superstar guest that we are waiting for here.

As we waited together, the Sakamaki brothers were busy with themselves. Reiji was sitting on the right sofa, sipping his Earl Grey tea elegantly; next to him was Subaru lying on the middle couch with his eyes closed; on the left sofa, Kanato was licking his lollipop quietly; Ayato and Raito were discussing something with their evil smile around the staircase; Shuu was flipping the pages of his thick book on the wide couch in the corner of the living room; last but not least, I was sitting beside Shuu, observing them carefully while trying to search any loopholes between the brothers that might help me to escape, but ...

I gritted my teeth. It's too little and risky.

If I try to run away now, whether quietly or not, they will notice it before I even get my feet to the main gate of this mansion; they will catch me in no time and drag me back again to this room. Especially, those three childish brothers, who are more than happy to do that. Yes, the problematic triplets!

Haahhh, damn it ... it seems that I have to stay with these children a little bit longer.

I dropped my head and sighed in defeat.

As the silent atmosphere remained the same, I began to fidget with the hem of my dirty dress while asking a dramatic question in my head, such as: _"Am I going to die by the awkwardness in this room?"_

The uncomfortable feeling that floated in the air stopped immediately when Shuu suddenly closed his thick book and spoke, "So, who are you?" He glanced at me with an unreadable look. Whoa, he is more sharp than I thought!

Reiji put his cup of tea calmly. "Come to think of it, you never explained about yourself nor why did Father bring you here." His red eyes also glanced at me.

I blinked at them. "Wait, Karl- I mean, your father didn't tell you anything about me?"

"To treat you nice as possible while you are living in here, yes. The other details, no."

I facepalmed.

"Hey, we've introduced ourselves. It would be very unfair if you didn't introduce yourself too, right~?" A smirk grew from Raito's lips.

Eh, you call the chaos from before as your introduction?

I sighed.

"Well ..." I stood up, eyeing them, who looked back at me with their various gazes, except for Subaru, who was already fast asleep. "You can call me Kori, I guess ..."

"I guess?" Reiji raised one of his eyebrows.

"I was born without a name," I said, then continued again after a brief pause. "Your father named me Kori when he adopted me."

"In short, you're our new sister?" asked Shuu.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Heh, that Rotten Old Fool named you? Haha! No wonder your name is Koi, a fish name!" Ayato barked beyond amused.

Subaru's shoulders were jiggling, slightly trembling in his sleep. Hmm, I wonder if Subaru is really asleep or not.

I sighed again. "My name is Kori, not-" I was about to correct Ayato's statement before, when someone interrupted me.

"What is so special about you?"

Like a surprise bomb attack, the creepy youthful voice from behind me had startled me in place. I slowly glanced at the small figure behind me, who looked at me with a grim look.

Gah, this kid! When did he get behind- oh wait, must be teleportation. Damn, this kid really scared me!

I shifted my legs awkwardly, making sure to keep a safety distance from the creepy child.

"I have to agree with Kanato," said Reiji as he stood up from his sofa. "To think you are just an ordinary human, what made Father adopt you?" He gave a sceptical look.

Everyone's eyes on me. Even Subaru, who was asleep before, now awoke and looked at me with his curious eyes.

"Uhh ..."

What should I say? I don't even have any slightest ideas, what was in Karlheinz's brilliant mind might be thinking about! Why did he adopt me in the first place?!

Oh wait, there is one answer that I can logically think about!

The sacrificial bride.

But there's no way I will say those words to them! Those horror words signify a death flag to me, so it's a big no-no to choose those words.

Okay, saying the answer that I can logically think about is out of options. So let see the other options, hmm ... should I say, _"I don't fucking know,"_ and get an angry stare from them? Or say, _"Your father was interested to do something generous,"_ and get a silly look from them? Or maybe say, _"Why don't you ask your father by yourself?"_ and get a death glare from them?

Hmm, this is really difficult.

Before I got to choose my answer, Ayato had opened his mouth and said ...

"Hey, isn't it obvious? That Rotten Old Fool brought you here for our meal?"

"What?! No-" I was about to reject his sentiment, when someone with a smooth masculine voice immediately cut off my words.

"Unfortunately, that's not the reason, Ayato."

"Father!"

The Sakamaki brothers simultaneously glanced at the white-haired man who stood on the stairs. And of course, the man was smiling like usual in a mysterious sense.

"Have you forgotten what your father said, Ayato?" asked the Vampire King slowly as he teleported behind Ayato and grabbed his son's slightly tight shoulders.

Ayato shook his head stiffly. "N-no."

"If you understand, what do you say to her?"

"So-sorry."

"Good." He smiled and stroked Ayato's hair. On the other hand, Ayato's eyes seemed to dilate in fear, desperately telling himself to get fuck out of the room as soon as possible. Nonetheless his legs were still there, not moving even one inch from the place he stood.

Oh, my poor boy. I have my exclusive pity on you.

The Vampire King shifted from the frightened boy to my side. He patted my head and started, "So as you all know, from now on, this girl named Kori will stay here and become your new sister." He smiled at his other sons. "Be good to her, alright?"

The Sakamaki brothers gave their various answers to the Vampire King's statement. Shuu ignorantly fixed his gaze to his thick book in his hands; Ayato was still petrified on the place where he stood from his trauma session before; Kanato looked at his father in a somewhat distressed face; Raito smiled excitedly like a child who just got a new toy from his parents; Subaru just grunted at his father; the last brother, Reiji, unexpectedly asked something that mirrored my thoughts to his father.

"I understand about it, Father. But if I may ask you, why did you choose to adopt her?"

The Sakamaki brothers and I held eye contact together with the white-haired man, wondering what his answer would be.

No word was coming out from his lips.

The man only gave his usual smile- ah, no scratch that. He wasn't smiling anymore, he was smirking at us.

By now, there was one thing that I just realized.

Karlheinz had no intention of telling his own motives that hidden by his mysterious smirk.

Oh, look at him being a _"great father"_ by playing us around in his palms.

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 04

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 04 : The Day I Prepared My Strategy Plan to Survive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks to Reiji, the Sakamaki brothers and I managed to confront the Vampire King about the mess he brought to his family and me.

Unfortunately, before we got his answer, whether it was just his pure luck or something that he had planned, Karlheinz's familiar appeared and reminded him about a guest he had to meet.

The last thing he said to us before he disappeared to wherever place he held a meeting with his guest was ...

"We will talk about this later."

Not to forget, he flashed his trademark smile while he said that.

I slammed my head on my wooden desk as I remembered the annoying event that started a few hours ago.

Damn it, Karlheinz! I know you just didn't want to talk about your bullshit plan to us, but giving us a cliffhanger? You're the worst!

I let my groan released in my new luxurious room. By I mean luxurious, this room is extremely, spaciously, large! Just look at how much distance I have to walk to reach the room door!

Though, there were convenience things that I found in this big room, like how the burgundy red and cream furnishings were soft, yet appeared to be firm, ensuring maximum comfort in this lavish room that painted in ivory.

"Oh, yeah!"

I stopped my teenage angst groan as an idea hit my head suddenly. I scurriedly took an empty notebook and a fountain pen from the white desk.

Well, since I was finally alone, I decided to write down as much as I could remember about my previous life.

_In my previous life, I had to accept my fate as an orphan when I was a year before entering the sixth grade of elementary school._

_I remember that awful moment._

_When the assigned police had once knocked on the house door at night, they told the 11-years-old of me that my parents had died from a fire incident due to electrical short circuits in their workplace._

_When I heard the direct news, I cried through the night. I had no other close relatives nor someone that I could trust more than my family. So when I had to face the fact that the two closest people that all I had in my life were dead, it was like breaking my hope._

_I know. I was pathetic back then. But what can I do about it? I was only a scared child._

Hm?

"Wait a minute." I stopped my writing.

The previous me was an orphan. While in this world, I do not know anything about my parents, as they left me when I was small, so I can categorize myself as an orphan too ... or a foster child ...? Whatever, but there is one thing that I know now.

This time, I slammed my hands on the desk as I glared at the innocent wall like a madman. "What is the meaning of this? Why is my life is so damn cruel? Just what in the world I have done to accept all of this?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, expecting a glorious being of light descended from luminescent clouds and answered me back in an angelic voice. But no, all I got was reality slapped me back with silent air and a sore feeling in my throat.

A few butlers and maids knocked on my room door in worry, asking what was happening here. And from the other side of my door, I could hear them also murmured to bring a doctor- wait, what?! Hold on, I'm not sick-!

So before they brought a doctor, I had to assure them: _"Everything is fine,"_ for the past few hours. Finally, they understood and returned to their work.

"Man, what a pain ..." I sighed out exhaustedly and drank a glass of water that I had prepared before. "I should remember not to scream again like that," I mumbled.

I sat again and continued my write.

_So after the incident, an old married couple, whom I used to call them Grandpa and Grandma, brought me to their small orphanage; they raised me there with the other orphan children. Back then, I was called "Big Sis" by the orphan children, since I was the oldest among them. That was also the reason why I had to bear the economic burden on my shoulders as we didn't have much to begin with._

_Well, my reality life from before wasn't always that bright. In fact, it was very tough. I had to struggle with my stressful job as a saleswoman to earn money. I was forced to face various conflicts from that work. From the external conflict: "Bad customer", I had to cope with their long protest or their indecision mind while showing my superficial smile to them. To the last of the internal conflict: "The heat competition", it was not funny at all when the other salesperson stole a customer from the other one, alright? Ugh, I even had to swallow down my yikes expression in front of them, yikes!_

_But putting that aside, I was lucky to have special people on my side. I had my parents who raised me with love, even though they had to eventually leave me forever; I met with Grandpa and Grandma, who were kind enough to save me when I was in the midst of destruction back then; I grew up with the other orphan children, whom I considered as my own siblings, who always had their way to keep me smiling with their cheerfulness and playfulness; I found a few great best friends in high school, college, and workplace, who had always been there to help me with their amazing advice or emotional support._

_Oh, also my dark collection games! Especially my favorite guilty pleasure game, Diabolik Lovers._

I stopped my writing again and leaned back in my chair as I continued to stare at the _"Diabolik Lovers"_ words.

Yeah, that's right. The game that had made me throw my controller at the floor for many times and brought me into a roller coaster mood swing, _Diabolik Lovers_.

A vampire-themed _otome_ game that comes from the adaptation of Drama CD series franchise by Rejet. It has become popular due to the _"Do-S"_ character archetype in the _otome_ fandomhas starting to or has already popular around that time.

But let's be honest here. This psychological complex game is absolutely a perfect torturing device for audiences that have a healthy logical mind and fragile feelings. I even dare to guarantee some of the non-dark _otome_ gamers out there will get severe angry issues, or masochism, or constant blank mind, or even worse PTSDafter playing this horrid game.

I mean, who won't?

This dark visual light novel game has 20% featuring a real romance and 80% featuring some explicit kinks, manipulation, and abusive behavior toward the Heroine as the story progress. There is even an illogical twist in this game. Take an example at the end of some guy's manservant route, the Heroine suddenly turns into a full _yandere_ or necrophiliac mode for the guy, like what? What do I missing here ...?

Hmm, I'm pretty sure that I didn't misread the Heroine's description. Her description states that she has a cheerful, kind, and optimistic personality to the point she will never do something dark, twisted, outrageous action like that!

So, where is the consistency again?

Haahhh ... this is a perfect example of when the developer tried too hard to stand out, but ultimately made their creation game end up so fucked up.

So that was when I started to think ...

Why did I make _Diabolik Lovers_ as one of my favorite games on the list?

Was it because of the hot guys? Well, their design styles are okay, but their personalities are no. The gameplay? Nah, it's just a basic visual light novel game, nothing special. The soundtrack? Eh, it's so-so to me, I guess. The voice actors? Cool, but that's not enough reason for me to put it on my favorite game list. Plot? You gotta be kidding me!

So why?

Hmm ... is there even a reason I like this terrible game to begin with ...? More importantly, why did I play this game in the first place?

For some reason, I couldn't remember it in clear like how I couldn't remember my real name.

Eh, how strange.

Is it because I have ... what did they call it again? Amnesia? Oh, a selective amnesia! So a certain part of my memories was wiped out from my brain because of it?

Damn, what a troublesome disorder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finding a part of my missing memories was important, but surviving the abusive vampires and escaping from this place were far more important.

For now, I need to remember all the important characters and the big events that occur in the game. That way, I'll be prepared, in case anything happens.

So, let's start with reviewing the characters.

_First off, the Heroine, Komori Yui. She is a typical stereotype of a normal main heroine in a visual light novel game, a kind-hearted girl with a clumsy trait. In her second year of high school, her father sends her to Sakamaki's mansion for a crappy reason, he'll be going on an overseas trip. So yeah, she is going to be living with a bunch of crazy vampires, which are the capture targets. And to summarize her whole existence in the story, I give her a perfect nickname: "Free Blood Bank"._

Haha, I know it sounds ludicrous, yet that's a fact of this poor main character that she must accept from this cruel game.

_Now, let's move on to the capture targets. There are six capture targets in Sakamaki's mansion. All of them have hunger for blood and some mental problems that are mainly caused by their mothers._

_The first capture target is the eldest brother, Sakamaki Shuu. He is an apathetic guy and very lazy; his laziness can even match the laziness of the most slowpoke mammal of the world, sloth. His mother suffocates him with the attention, restrictions, and responsibilities that are placed upon him, which lets him running away from home and meeting his new best friend, Edgar. But soon Edgar dies after he went to the burned village. Shuu falls into complete depression and doesn't even give a fuck about the world anymore. If I have to be honest, this slacker comes off like a teenager in their angst period, so yeah ... I call him "Moody Scumbag"._

_The second capture target is the second brother, Sakamaki Reiji. He is a strict guy and the mommy-like for the other brothers. He is the opposite of Shuu, his mother neglects him, despite his ambition and achievements, which lets him craving for his mother's attention, and later sends a vampire hunter to kill her, thinking his mother will finally acknowledge him. Also, he develops an inferiority complex to Shuu because of his jealousy. Since his motherly character is the only thing that stands out well in my eyes, I call him "Everyone's Mom"._

_The third capture target is the third brother and one of the triplet brothers, Sakamaki Ayato. He is an attention seeker and a troublemaker in his family. Not to forget, he is very arrogant. Ayato has a similar fate as Shuu, his mother puts a pressure upon him to be the best. But unlike Shuu, he never receives love from his mother as she keeps abusing him, which leads him fueling with a great hatred toward his mother and has a hard time expressing his true feelings to others. For his iconic arrogance he shares in the whole series, I call him "Cocky Beyond Saving"._

_The fourth capture target is the fourth brother and one of the triplet brothers, Sakamaki Kanato. He is a childish boy and the most unstable guy in the game. By I mean the most unstable guy, he likes to throw tantrums every 10 seconds that I have to turn the volume down a bit, everytime I play his route. Well, due to his mother neglects him, he turns out to be a weird guy who loves to talk with his dolls and has some other sick obsession, like cutting himself to get his mother's attention but fails. Well, since he gives an impression of a big brat, I call him "Damn Brat Toddler"._

_The fifth capture target is the fifth brother and also one of the triplet brothers, Sakamaki Raito. He is extremely a pervert but very cunning. When Raito was younger, he was the most neglected child among his brothers; Ayato had the purpose to be the heir, while Kanato was a singer for Cordelia, yet he had no purpose at all. So when he is older, he begins to have ... uh, incestuous relationship with his mother. But his mother keeps cheating on him with other ton of men, so there you go ... he ends up killing her and not having a clear understanding of love. To summarize himself and the whole episodes of his route, I call him "Smexy Time With Black-Hearted Psychopath"._

_The last capture target is the youngest brother, Sakamaki Subaru. He is a loner boy and a slightly violent guy, as he has some anger issues within his mental health. His unstable mother, who always does a PMS shriek, has endlessly denounced him as a filthy child, whilst either trying to kill him or begging him to kill her. Because of it, he has a delinquent attitude and a lack of trust in women. This boy is the most sad one to be honest, so well ... I call him "Furious Boy Is Actually a Sad Boy"._

Alright, next to the game plot- wait, can this even be called a plot ...? Nah, whatever ...

_After Cordelia had died, Richter, the younger brother of Karlheinz, implanted Cordelia's heart in Yui's body when she was small, like how in the world he did that? Is he secretly an ultimate fucking surgeon?!_

_Anyway, Richter hands her to the vampire hunter or also known as the priest, Komori Seiji. Later, the poor girl who doesn't know she is given up as a sacrificial bride by her father is sent to the Sakamaki brothers._

_Normally, the sacrificial brides cannot stand a chance to fight or survive when the vampires suck their blood, they will die anyway. But because of Cordelia's heart power, Yui manages to survive-_

"That's it!" I stood up abruptly.

The big difference between Yui and me, I don't have Cordelia's fucking heart to begin with to survive the vampires!

But there's no way I rip off Cordelia's heart; I'm still sane, average human girl, thank you very much!

So it was decided. I have to find another solution with a strategy meeting.

Here are the casts for the strategy meeting ...

First, I have my left brain, the Logical Mind. Second, I have my right brain, the Emotional Feelings. Last one, I have my soul, me as the Moderator!

Okay, I know this sounds really stupid, but I'm trying to think through this situation all on my own. After all, I have nobody to consult with here.

Well then, the _"First Session of Our Strategy Meeting in Order to Avoid Get Killed by the Vampire Brothers"_ shall commence!

"Alright, does anyone have any good ideas?" started the Moderator.

"Yes!"

"Please go ahead, Emotional Feelings."

"First of all, I think that we should run away from here before the vampire brothers get crazy and stuff."

"It's easy to say that, but how do we do that?" argued Logical Mind. "They are not the type who will let their prey go. If we try to run away, they will easily catch us with their amazing ability to teleport somewhere else in a second."

"Yeah, that's a problem ..." Emotional Feelings sighed. "But then, what should we do? Slaughter them?"

"Emotional Feelings, don't get high with your own fantasy. There's no way we can kill them, the power gap is too large. Not to mention, they have no weaknesses like any ordinary vampires we can find in mythology books."

"So, this is our dead end ...?"

"Of course not." Logical Mind sighed. "Well, here is my opinion, how about we do survival tactics, instead of having a delusional dream of killing them and running away from our fate?" chimed Logical Mind, smirking.

"Survival tactics?"

"Yeah," confirmed Logical Mind. "First of all, we need to learn how to defend ourselves from the vampires."

"You mean like swordsmanship?"

A brief nod from Logical Mind was sent as an answer to Emotional Feelings' question.

"Oh, and just in case, we should learn magic too," continued Logical Mind.

Emotional Feelings gawked. "Wait, magic?!"

"Yes, magic," said Logical Mind. "You do remember that magic exists in this world, right?"

"Ah, yes, yes! I remember!" exclaimed Emotional Feelings. "... But why should we learn that? We have tested our skill before, and you know the result, we don't have any talent to cast magic."

"Alright, I'll explain." Logical Mind sighed. "We know that we are only human, we didn't have any supernatural talent from the day we were born. We are nothing like the other supernatural creatures, but that doesn't mean we can say that we are lacking a skill to cast magic when we haven't tried to learn it yet. So what I'm trying to say here, if we start learning magic from now, it's not impossible for us to use it in the future."

"Oh my God, you're right! You're so genius, Logical Mind!" Emotional Feelings jumped up from the imaginary chair in excitement. "Ahh, I can't wait to learn to summon a familiar, they can be very helpful for us! Ah, but maybe, we can try to learn to create fireball magic first? I'm sure those vampires can't do anything if we learn this!"

"Those are good ideas, but I think we should try to learn teleportation magic first. There is a chance for us to escape if we succeed in learning that," uttered Logical Mind.

"Great! We should go check the library and learn that spell, and then escape from here right now! The faster, the better, right?"

"... Yeah, but I don't think we can do that as easily as you say."

"Ehh, why?"

"Let's be realistic here, Emotional Feelings. We cannot learn magic in one day, especially when we are not superhuman beings or Mary Sue characters. Therefore, we need a long time to master that."

"Err, yes. You're right ... sorry, for being too excited." Emotional Feelings sat on their seat again.

"Alright. So here is the real problem, how do we defend ourselves now?" asked Logical Mind.

"Oh, weapon! We can-"

"Correct, but how do we get that thing?" interrupted Logical Mind.

"Uhh, from Subaru ...? We can steal his-"

"His precious knife? Yeah, like hell we would do that!"

"Now, now, everyone please calm down," said the Moderator, conciliating them. "Take a breath and calm yourself. Let's try not to rush the talk here, kay?

"Okay ..." said them in unison.

"Well then, do you have anything to suggest, Logical Mind?" the Moderator started again.

"So like the Emotional Feelings say, we need a weapon to defend us now. Anything is okay as long as it's something that we can use easily. For my idea, we can grab some pepper spray or a small knife from the kitchen and bring it with us in our pocket."

"Ooh, great idea!"

"... Also, we need to put some thick material clothes that long enough to cover our whole body," stated Logical Mind. "Remember the reason why the vampires could suck the Heroine's blood easily?"

"... Because she wore a cute revealing clothes," answered the Moderator, chuckling.

"Ah, that's true!" replied Emotional Feelings in full enthusiasm. "The Heroine's fashion style clothes are really cute, but it's too much revealing in the neck area." Emotional Feelings slammed their hands on the imaginary conference table. "Instead, she should have put some turtleneck clothes to be safe from the vampire brothers!"

"Well, it can't be helped." Logical mind sighed, folding their arms. "She didn't know she would have to stay in this cursed place and live with the vampires here together. That was the first reason she couldn't prepare her clothes and stuff to deal with the problem."

Emotional Feelings let out their sigh too. "... Ugh, yeah. The absolute power of the developer had made the situation didn't sound supportive for the Heroine, and the Heroine was forced to be helpless. Even though she tried her best to keep her sanity sane and answer everything befell to her with patience and kindness, everyone from this world and our world were treating her like an eyesore. Boo-hoo, the Heroine is too miserable! Ahh, poor Yui ..." Emotional Feelings sniffed, rubbing their eyes dramatically.

"Hmm, alright. You two are making sense, but we are out of the main topic now," said the Moderator in calm. "Well then, anything to be added from you, Logical Mind?"

Logical Mind put on their thinking face. "We should prepare our insurances too from now. It can be useful once we get out of here. I mean, we don't want to live as a poor person again, right?"

The Moderator nodded. "Agree."

"Well, sure thing!" Emotional Feelings grinned excitedly. "We can steal something from here, then we can sell it again, and bam! We get our money to live in glorious!" Emotional Feelings laughed. "Haha, easy-peasy!"

The Moderator coughed. "Alright, alright. Any other ideas?"

"No, but there is an important thing to remember," said Logical Mind, propping their chin into their palm. "Our main goal is to survive this terrible world. And we are staying here until we find an opportunity to escape and live in peacefulness. No more, no less."

"So, you're saying that we should just focus on our goal?"

"You could say that, Emotional Feelings."

"But what about the Sakamaki family and the Heroine? Are we not trying to help them?"

"No." Logical Mind answered flatly. "The Sakamaki family and the Heroine can mind their own business as long as they are not in our way."

"What ...?" Emotional Feelings stared at Logical Mind in disbelief. "But, but that's too cruel ...!" Emotional Feelings couldn't help themselves not to stammering in their utterance. "We already know their fate, yet we don't do anything to help them?!"

"Don't do emotional outburst in here, Emotional Feelings," stated Logical Mind again in flat. "We already have our problem to solve here. Playing a good-hearted hero role by head butting on their matter won't add anything to our goal but another matter, alright?"

"In short, what the Logical Mind is trying to say here, we need to stay neutral," said the Moderator.

"Exactly." Logical Mind shot a grin at the Moderator. "Trust me, with this plan, we can-"

"I'm sorry, Logical Mind. I have to disagree with your plan," interrupted Emotional Feelings, opposing the last statement of Logical Mind.

Logical Mind sighed. "... And your reason?"

"Um, I may not good at giving a good reason like you, Logical Mind. But here is my simple reasoning, where is your humanity, Logical Mind?"

"Emotional Feelings, that's not a reason, but a question."

"I-I know! I'm trying, alright?!"

"... But I get what you mean," continued Logical Mind.

Emotional Feelings looked at Logical Mind in surprise. "So, you-"

"Still, I need to hear your plan first."

Emotional Feelings' smile faltered as they immediately stood up with a blank look. "Save them."

"What?"

"We need to save the Sakamaki brothers from being consumed by darkness!" roared Emotional Feelings, balling their fist into the imaginary air. "That way, they won't have to feel bitterness in their hearts, and they won't kill us too! What's more, they won't do anything bad to the Heroine. It's a win-win solution to everyone!" Emotional Feelings ended their blazing speech with their finger pointed rudely to the meeting participants.

_Chirp, chirp ..._

An imaginary cricket hopped onto the middle of an imaginary meeting table.

"... I knew this would become something ridiculous." Logical Mind glanced to their right. "Moderator, say some-" Logical Mind's words were cut off.

"Hm, interesting. Let's do that." The Moderator nodded, stroking their imaginary beard.

"What?!"

"It might be interesting to see the _'new version'_ of the Sakamaki brothers." The Moderator gave an evil smirk while playing with their hands.

"Wait, are you being serious here, Moderator?!"

"Of course not, I'm just joking with you." The Moderator grinned without sin to Logical Mind.

Logical Mind began to question the Moderator's seriousness.

"Don't worry, Logical Mind. We're going to follow your plan." The Moderator looked at Logical Mind, then turned to look at Emotional Feelings. "As much as I appreciate your noble idea, but I think we need to prioritize our main goal first. I'm afraid if we try to help them, we might get caught up in their endless drama that will prevent us from reaching our main goal."

"But-"

"Saving them is not our obligation," added Logical Mind.

Emotional Feelings turned to the corner of an imaginary wall with a gloomy aura. "Ah, I see. No one wants to hear my opinion, right? That's the reason why my opinion was never used by you guys, huh? Is that why?!"

Logical Mind rolled their eyes. "What a drama."

"Logical Mind, I would really appreciate you if you kept that to yourself," lectured the Moderator, then turned at Emotional Feelings and patted them. "Don't be sad, Emotional Feelings. We'll still use your plan and save it as a backup plan."

Logical Mind sighed. "You heard that, Emotional Feelings? Cheer up already, and stop your babbling and whining."

Emotional Feelings pouted. "Alright ..."

The Moderator smiled as they put their hands together in one loud clap. "Now, now! As a part of the _'Brainwork Systems Team'_, we must work together in harmony!"

"Hey, I never agreed with that team name-"

The Moderator simply ignored Logical Mind's statement and stood from the imaginary office chair. "Alright then, everyone. So our plan shall be five with four plans as the main plan. Now, here is the presentation of a plan list that I have made."

An imaginary projector screen came out of nowhere in the imaginary meeting room. It miraculously displayed the presentation that the Moderator had made since God knows when.

_A Plan List That We Need to Do While We Are Living in Sakamaki's Mansion:_

_1\. Practice self-defence and magic spells. One of the important tasks, needs to accomplish it in order to be ultimately safe from the vampires. Also, it might give us a high chance to escape if we succeed in learning teleportation magic._

_2\. Put some proper long clothes with long sleeves and turtleneck style that made from some thick material to wear. One of the important tasks, needs to accomplish it in order not to be easily sucked by the vampires._

_3\. Collect some weapons that we can use easily. One of the important tasks, needs to accomplish it in order to survive the vampires' attacks._

_4\. Prepare our insurances. One of the important tasks, needs to accomplish it in order to live well after we run away from the mansion._

_5\. Try to save the Sakamaki brothers from bitterness caused by their mothers. Just a mere backup plan, in case we have nothing to do._

Logical Mind and Emotional Feelings watched the presentation with a blank look. Together, they emitted _"what the hell did we just read?"_ expression as they reached the end of the presentation.

"... In case we have nothing to do? Really? Isn't that too-"

"Ah, whoops-! I slip my own opinion there- ah! I-I mean, that's a typo, haha!" The Moderator laughed nervously. "Sorry, sorry, my mistake! Um, let me correct that-!" The Moderator quickly grabbed the imaginary laptop and began to type something like a mad writer.

After a few minutes, the angry keyboard noise stopped. The Moderator smiled and cried, "There, done!"

_5\. Try to save the Sakamaki brothers from bitterness caused by their mothers. Just a mere backup plan. Play it out when the right opportunity comes._

The Moderator grinned. "What do you think?"

Logical Mind and Emotional Feelings didn't look convinced. They already know the _"real"_ Moderator now. No need for more explanation again.

"... Well, you know what? Let's finish this meeting already. I feel really stupid for being the only one who feels bad for the Heroine and the other capture targets in this meeting."

"Good idea, Emotional Feelings. I don't want to deal with this stupid team any longer. Moderator, let's end this meeting already."

"Alright, everyone. The meeting is over, thank you for your time to participate in this meeting!"

Thus, we ended our absurd _"First Session of Our Strategy Meeting in Order to Avoid Get Killed by the Vampire Brothers"._

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 05 - Part 01

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 05 - Part 01 : The Day I Had a Disaster Dinner With the Royal Family of Vampires**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was one question in my head that kept bothering me since I left my room.

"What are they doing with those chairs?"

As I was guided down the complex hallways, I was greeted by the sight of butlers and maids running around with chairs in each of their hands.

"Please do not worry about them, Milady," said the black-haired man who suited in a butler outfit. His azure eyes followed my gaze before he looked back to the front again and continued his words again. "They are just doing their duties."

"For a party?"

"Forgive me." His robotic voice matched his flawlessly face that set up in an emotionless one. "... But I cannot tell you yet, Milady." He finished his words with a polite bow.

I raised one of my brows. "Yet?"

"Yes." He looked up at me with his expressionless face again. It was a tricky temptation for me to deny myself from checking his back, if there was some android-like button inserted in him or not.

I stared back at him in silence, hoping he would add something in his word, like some more information or other hints. But no, he didn't continue his utterance after his _"yes"_ word.

Wait, that's it ...?

Man, I thought he would say something more than just a _"yes"_ word!

Well, not that I can make someone with few words like him spit some more words ...

I sighed. "Is that so, Sebastian." I accidentally called the butler by the nickname of my first impression of him.

Pretty familiar with the name?

Well, yes. When this butler offered to guide me to the dining room, my first thought about him was: _"Holy shit! This guy reminds me of that one main character from that popular butler manga! If only he had red eyes and an alluring smile on his face, he would look similar to the charming demon butler I knew!"_

"Sebastian?" His sharp eyes stared at me curiously. "My apologies, but if I may correct you, my name is Cebastiel, Milady."

"It's your new nickname." I grinned proudly inside as I managed to fix my mistake with my spontaneous thinking. "Oh, also ... can you drop that formal honorific? It's kinda uncomfortable, you know."

His eyebrow rose. "What would you like me to call you?"

I smiled. "Kori. Just Kori."

"Understood," he said as he was about to do his usual bow of about 30 degrees again.

"Oh, no, no. No need to bow at me." I had to stop him before he did it. "I know as a butler it is your job to be formal, but that doesn't mean you have to be formal all the time, kay?" I smiled at him again. "You can relax a bit around me." I winked at him while giving him a thumb up.

The butler with a young face, who resembled an early 20-years-old man, stood straight as he observed me with his unreadable chips of azure. For a glimpse, I caught him muttering something with a line: _"I can see her potential now,"_ or what ...? Gosh, his voice was too soft!

"Shall we continue our way to the dining room?" he asked out of sudden.

_Ting!_

Hm ...?

I slowly blinked at the butler figure before realizing that I had to answer him back.

"O-oh, of course!" I replied in a stutter, as I was too distracted by the sudden tingly feeling that attacked me from inside.

For some reason, I have this bad feeling. Something bad will lurk me at dinner.

Ah, that's right. If I remember it correctly, in the previous life, I read some random article; it states about 85% of women have sharp accuracy within their instincts. Well, if it is true, will there be a bad luck coming out for me?

Nah, I'm just being paranoid.

... Right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I regret my decision for not believing my instinct.

I should have not come to this dinner.

I should have grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and eaten it alone in my room.

And here, I stood in the middle of the dining room like a dumb person while continued being stared by the royal family of vampires from their seats.

"Oh, my!" the purple-haired woman started with a dramatic gasp. "Looks like the servants forgot to set an extra chair for you." Her emerald eyes traveled to my figure with an obvious fake pity look.

Haahhh ... so the culprit was you all along, Cordelia. Yet so, why am I not surprised by it?

"Well, not that someone from a lowly species like you deserve to eat with us," said Cordelia with a smirk etched on her lips.

Cordelia, I know you're a real bitch for having affairs with multiple men and doing some shit with your own children, but mocking an 8-years-old child? Ugh, I don't know what to say about you anymore.

"Don't act so high because you were chosen by Karl to live in here." She shot a condescending gaze toward my direction. "Remember that a filthy eyesore like you is placed with crawling dogs out there." She threw her index finger at the big windows behind her.

Hey, not that I want to live in here too in the first place, you know ...!

I pressed my lips together into a thin line tightly.

Calm down, Kori. It was only a cheap insult, don't get triggered by it!

I held my tongue back, refraining myself from letting out any insult flew in the air. I sighed internally and decided to ignore Cordelia's bitchy babbles and looked at the other beings.

Beatrix and the vampire brothers ate their dinner in silence; they didn't give a fuck about Cordelia humiliating an 8-years-old girl. As expected from what I imagine.

Oh, except for Kanato.

Kanato didn't move his cake to his mouth but continued to stare at me in silence; he didn't give me a pity stare like the other butlers and maids giving to me, but a mocking one! Yes, I could see behind that cake, he was hiding his sicko grin! Grr, that damn kid quietly enjoyed my suffering from being insulted by his mother!

I shot the purple-haired boy with my silent glare, then looked to my right and realized Sebastian wasn't in there supposed to be.

What the heck ...?

I glanced at every inch of the room, but couldn't find the pale butler with a dull stare.

Damn it, he has gone!

Where did he go? Why did he leave me with this bunch of sardonic vampires?!

When I began to think he could be my potential friend in here, he left and betrayed me! That damn robotic butler!

But then again, this is a sadistic world, where everyone has a cruel tendency toward others. Either way, they betray others or are betrayed by others.

I hate to admit this, but I'm such a naïve one for thinking there might be someone who I could trust here.

In the end, I can only rely on myself, huh?

"Filthy Brat!" Cordelia's voice boomed suddenly. "Are you listening- hey, where are you going?!" she asked as I turned my back at her.

I stopped on my track. "What?" I asked, sending a nonchalant look at her. "I thought you have done with your talking, so I'm taking my leave now as you wish."

Her face flushed in red. "You little-!" She stood from her seat as she walked toward me. Her black high heels clicked on the ground for every step she took, creating heavy sound around her.

Uh-oh, it seems like I have made the demon angry. Better run before I get a red mark on one of my cheeks-!

I quickly turned around and prepared myself to run as fast as possible from the raging demon, but soon stopped, when there was someone blocking my path.

"Hey! Could you move-" I immediately stopped my sentence when I saw a familiar man stood in front of my eyes.

"Karl?!"

The heavy clicking sound came to cease as the shocked feminine voice spoke behind me.

Everyone in the dining room stood in shock too. Quickly, they greeted the Vampire King arrival in unison.

"My, my, what we have here?" Karlheinz's golden eyes shot a dangerous look at the purple-haired woman, who was shaking in fear. "I thought I have made myself clear before, to treat her well ..." His voice was unusually low, which made him even more frightening. "Have you forgotten about that, Cordelia?" His words rolled out from his tongue with a mix of sickening sweet poison.

"Karl, I-I ..." Cordelia tried to find the best explanation to defend herself from the Vampire King's wrath.

I stood in silence, processing the whole situation.

What the ...? Why is Karlheinz here? I thought he was meeting with his guest or what-

"Are you alright?"

I glanced at the source of monotone voice and had my eyes met with the familiar dull stare.

I widened my eyes. "Sebastian ...?" I whispered in surprise. "You ... was you the one who called Karl- I mean, Father?"

"Yes. I knew this would happen, so I called Karlheinz-_sama_."

So it was really you-!

I gently patted the butler's arm, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry for doubting you before, Sebastian. Please atone my sin for not believing you're a good friend."

Sebastian tilted his head. "What?"

"Enough!"

The Vampire King's voice immediately striked in the room like a lighting bolt.

Oh dear, looks like Cordelia failed to convince her husband.

"I want everyone in this room leave!" ordered Karlheinz as his eyes darted at everyone in the dining room. "Now!"

The absolute order from the Vampire King had made their nervous system work as they began to disperse and took their leave.

Phew, finally! I can grab some snacks from the kitchen and-

"Except for Kori," continued Karlheinz.

Wait, what-?!

I turned my gaze to the Vampire King. The Vampire King still maintained his stoic look on his handsome face. To be honest, he was pretty scary when smiling, but if he didn't put his usual smile on his face like this, he was more frightening.

"Ye-yes ...?" I sputtered in nervous. "Ho-how may I help you?" I cringed from my own words. But then again, how could I not? I was very scared!

He sighed lowly to himself, relaxing his tense facial muscles, before putting his usual smile again on his face.

"We need to talk."

For sure, I'm doomed right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The dining room was filled with heavy atmosphere. Even the need to scratch the itch on my cheek was ignored by my hand. The feeling of the Vampire King would kill me instantly if I shifted one bit from my place had made me sit transfixed like a rock statue.

The leftover from before had been cleaned and replaced with the new delicious looking one by the maids. Unfortunately, my appetite for the food had long gone from the previous event, so I just ate my dinner a little and sipped the orange juice with my quivering hands.

I wonder if this is what they call the king's intimidation power ...?

"Pardon me." the Vampire King suddenly spoke as he put his glass of wine on the table. "... But I will go straight to the point." He gave a serious look.

I gulped. "Ye-yeah, please go ahead." I forced my smile to look more calm and confident, even though it wasn't very helpful when my words came in a stutter.

He closed his golden eyes for a moment before reopening it again. "Where did you come from?"

I choked. "What?"

He sighed. "You are not from this world, are you?" His golden eyes fixed on mine.

I stood up reflexively as I slammed my hands on the table, ignoring the fact of my orange juice spilled on the tablecloth because of the impact. "How-"

Karlheinz simply smiled and moved his index finger to the side of his head.

"Stop doing your mind-reading ability on me!"

He chuckled before continuing his words again. "... But my mind-reading ability is not comparable with your knowledge of this world's destiny."

"I'm not God, you know."

"Of course, I know about that." He smiled. "You are a human, but a special one." He rested his face on his hands. "So tell me, where did you come from and what do you know about this world?" he asked like a curious paparazzo.

Haahhh ... I guess I have no choice but to tell him, huh?

"Not that you have any choices in the beginning, Dear.

I shot him a deathly glare, specifically at his annoying smiling face.

"Just telling."

I sighed and started, "Okay, you won't believe this, but ..." I took a deep breath before let it out in once. "This is a fictional world."

To my surprise, his eyes glinted in interest. "I see. A fictional world, eh?"

"Yes, this is a world of game, known as _Diabolik Lovers_ to my previous world," I said honestly to the Vampire King. "I came from a different world and somehow got reincarnated in this world after I died in the previous life."

He nodded. "Interesting. Tell me more about this _'Diabolik Lovers'_."

I can't believe this. A character from _Diabolik Lovers_ is asking me to tell about _Diabolik Lovers_ to himself.

"Sounds ironic, huh?"

"For the second time, stop doing your mind-reading ability on me!"

"Ah, please forgive me for being rude about that. I just cannot help myself when you have something interesting to say in your mind." He gave an _"innocent"_ smile at me.

Ignoring his antics, I began to recount my experiences playing _Diabolik Lovers_ series. From the involvement of the Heroine to the last of Karlheinz's Adam & Eve Project***[1]** and Castle of Eden's power***[2]**.

Karlheinz just listened quietly to my story. Occasionally, he gave a nod or an intrigue look as I reviewed something that perked up his interest.

At long last, I finished my story and looked at the Vampire King's reaction.

He clapped his hands. "Amazing," said the Vampire King with a smile. "All of the stories you told to me were according to my plan and what I had seen in the timeline."

What the ...

"Wait!" I stood from my seat and walked toward his seat. "Did you-" I gritted my teeth. "... Did you even understand what have you just said?" I pierced my golden eyes to his.

He tilted his head. "Of course, Dear. Isn't that obvious?"

"No, you're not!" I shook my head. "Not in the slightest bit ..."

"What do you mean?"

"Unbelievable ..." Both of my hands clenched tightly on my sides. "Can't you see? Excuse for my foul language, but your fucking wives and sons are suffering from your bullshit plan! And yet, you don't give any fuck or a single guilt about them?!"

"My, what a courage you have there." He chuckled rather lowly before showing his unusual smirk at me. "Let me tell you, Dear. A good achievement requires a painful sacrifice from the others."

"Even the whole world?"

His smirk widened. "Yes."

"You-!" I tried not to shout at the man face, calming myself down. "... You're out of your mind, Karl-"

"Father." He cut off my words with a smile.

I sighed. "Whatever," I said as I massaged my temples in exhausted. "I'm out of here, excuse me!" I decided to return to my room and get some rest.

"Wait."

He grabbed my arm before I managed to lift my leg and leave him alone.

I turned again at him with a restless feeling. "What?"

A small dangerous smirk appeared on the white-haired man's face.

"Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

**Keyword Note :**

1\. Adam & Eve Project***[1]** : A long-term project planned by Karlheinz to create a new race, which is a perfect blend of human and vampire.

2\. Castle of Eden's power***[2] **: An absolute power inherited by the leader of the vampire race.

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 05 - Part 02

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 05 - Part 02 : The Day She Had a Disaster Dinner With the Royal Family of Vampires - From Karlheinz / Sakamaki Tougo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A game?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What is this? You want to play a Barbie doll with me?"

I have no idea what is she talking about this _"Barbie doll"_, but ...

I kept my composure smile in front of the little girl. "My, it would be wonderful if you played that with your brothers. They sure know how to play a _'real doll'_ very well."

She glared at me.

I chuckled lightly. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, and why should I?" She moved my hand from her arm. "If you don't have something important to say to me, please excuse me," she said as she was about to leave again.

"Let's have a bet."

She immediately stopped on her way and turned her head at me again when my challenge invitation reached to her ears.

For a second, she looked at me with an observe look, slightly with a doubt look, before she finally gave up and released another sigh.

"To be honest, Karl-"

"Father." I cut off her words again, resulting the little girl twitched in annoyance.

The little girl sighed again, more exhausted than before. "Yeah, whatever you want me to call you, but ..." Her golden eyes pierced on mine. "Do you even realize how cruelly sly are you right now?"

I tilted my head. "My, why do you think so?"

"First of all, to think someone who is extremely intelligent but also very manipulative like you, asking me to have a bet with you, that sounds very fishy to me." She tapped her chin as her eyes glanced to the upper left. "You won't do a reckless thing like making a bet, unless it is something you really know that you will win from the beginning." She rolled her eyes at me again. "Besides, you also won't yield to others, even to an 8-years-old girl like me, right?" She raised her index finger. "That leads me to one conclusion; I will definitely lose to you if I agree with your little bet game here."

How impressive this human can be ...?

I faintly smirked at her.

"Also ..." She took a deep breath before facing me again with a sharp look. "What kind of father are you, asking your daughter to gamble with you? Do you even know that underage gambling is illegal?!" She pointed her accusatory finger at me.

That is it.

My mask was slowly falling down as I could not endure my laugh anymore.

She widened her eyes. "Hey, I'm being serious here, don't laugh! This isn't a stand up comedy performance!" She crossed her hands to a _"x"_ word, which made me laugh more. "You heard me? I said no laughing!"

Sure thing, this human is really something ... undefined, perhaps? Fufu, how interesting.

I quickly calmed myself and regained my usual smile. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I just cannot help it with your comedy behavior."

She shot her deadpan look at me. "I'm not a clown."

"Of course, you are not." I chuckled at her before smiling again. "So back to the topic before-"

"No, we don't need to talk about it again. My answer is already clear, and is no." She quickly brushed it off as her eyes were already signaling herself to move her legs and leave this room as fast as possible.

... But it would not be interesting if she left with no deal, right?

A small smirk grew from my lips. "Your goal is to survive your new family and leave this place peacefully, am I correct?"

She flinched at me as her eyes widened in horror. "How-" She cut her own word when her eyes lightened up in realization. "Oh, mind-reading again, huh?" she muttered to herself as low as possible, though my keen sense of hearing could still catch it.

I smiled at her. "So, what is your answer, Dear?"

She scratched her head. "Yeah ..." She sighed before continued, "... But I don't need your help to survive those evil vampires-" She coughed. "Ah, I mean from your family. I can do it myself. So I still have to refuse your invitation."

With a smile still attached on my lips, I said, "And who said I would help you to survive here?"

"Huh?" She seemed lost in my words. "Wait a minute, you're not trying to-"

I clapped my hands in a cheerful gesture. "Now, now, my dear. I believe you are not a fragile one who needs my help to survive here. With alone your extraordinary knowledge, I believe you have planned what are you going to do to survive and handle them, am I correct?"

With a careful gaze, she looked at me. "Yeah ... so, what are you trying to say here?"

My smile widened, and with a calm tone, I said, "Sad to say this, but I will not let you easily survive this place either."

She smirked. "... And how you gonna do that?"

How amusing, trying to look more confident to hide her fear. Did she even realize her cold sweats had dripping from her face since I mentioned her plan?

I snapped my fingers once, and a pocket-sized classic clock suddenly appeared on my right hand. The minute hand of the clock tried to move from twelve to one, but could not reach it, no matter how many times it tried.

"Time-loop magic," I said.

Her golden eyes still fixed on the clock while her lips were trembling, trying to find some word. My, it never bored me to see her amusing reaction.

At last, she lashed her eyes at me. "You-" She bit her lips to calm her nervous. "... Are you trying to threaten me by trapping me forever in an endless loop with this magic?" Her accusatory finger pointed at the clock that flew above 5 cm from my hand.

"No." I smiled _"sweetly"_ at her. "I just have to kill and revive you again with this magic until I'm satisfied."

It just meant to be a joke, but ... oh my, look at her reaction.

"Are you a fucking demon?!" She gripped her head with both of her hands in frustration as her eyes fixed on me in a pure terror gaze.

"My, what a rude language you have there, but I will let you slip that for now." I chuckled at her. "... Also, I'm a vampire, my dear."

"Who cares about that?! You're a demon to my life!"

My, my, what an honest thought she has there ...

I clapped my hands again and tilted my head. "Now, let's hear your final answer, shall we?"

She gritted her teeth while her eyes were glaring straight at me. "You really want me to look like a loser, don't you?" Her hands faintly tightened into fists. "Fine, what is this stupid gamble game about anyway?"

"That is a good spirit you have there!" I smiled cheerfully at her, who answered me back with a silent glare. "Before we start the game, I assume that you are already know my sole reason for creating the idea of Adam & Eve Project?"

She nodded. "The spreading of Endzeit disease***[1]** in Demon World."

"Correct." My lips shaped into a small curve. "Now then, I will have to ask your opinion about my Adam & Eve Project. So tell me, what do you think about that plan?"

"Bullshit."

... I shall have known that coming from this child.

"That is really an honest answer from you," I said with a wry smile. "Well, to begin with ... I don't hate honest people like you, but I'm afraid that your honesty might hurt someone."

"Oh, about that ..." She began to form a _"smile"_ on her face. "You don't have to worry about it, I'm always honest with you only. You can take that as a positive answer or a negative answer," she stated with a cheery grin.

... Hmm, I see. Playing a subtle mockery, eh? So she prefers to deliver her little revenge that way. How laughable.

"Well then, I shall take that as a positive answer." I _"smiled"_ back at her. "I see no reason for you to hold any negative intentions in your remark. Because at this point, you may have already noticed that such a small ill intention between us will cost one precious life." My smile had become wider. "I believe you will not be delighted to see the gruesome result of one wasted soul. So please be careful with your decision and your word, my dear." I squinted my eyes. "... It would be troubling for both of us if this ended not well, right?"

She just smiled in response, but I could see the little girl's eyes shook in fear. Despite that, I must give her appreciation for she had forced herself to stand still and maintain her brave smile.

I returned my usual smile back. "Now that I know your opinion, may I also know your reason, Dear?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Well, the reason is ..." She took a long deep breath before releasing it and facing me again with a flat expression. "There is a twisted logic in your plan. Perishing the entire demon kind and replacing them with a new perfection race to save the Demon World? What kind of solution is that?" She gritted her teeth. "You're not even helping them ... you're just destroying them! Don't you have any mercy for them?" Her lips were trembling as she expressed her emotional thoughts. "They are just trying to live like everyone else, what's wrong with that ...?"

This emotion ...!

With a fast movement, I cupped her small face in my hands. "Amazing! How wonderful to see this beautiful empathy!" My eyes peered at her shocked face in excitement. "I have been wanting to see this emotion with my own eyes for a long time ...!"

"What ...?"

"Ah, how impolite of me to do that. Please excuse for my action before, I was too excited that I forgot my own manner." I sent my apology smile as I slowly backed down from her, recognizing the little girl had become stiff from the uncomfortable action before. "You see, I have always admired human emotions, something that the demon races do not have. Demons born with nothing but emptiness in them; they cannot feel what a human can feel. Even when they try to, they will turn it into something twisted. That is why I believe they are nothing but imperfect creatures that need to be fixed."

A surface frown appeared on her face. "... And not to be saved?"

I sighed. "I understand your concern, but there is no meaning for you to waste your emotion to the trash kind's existence that will only fade into ashes. With nothing valuable in them, they are not essential enough to be saved or be pitied."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, now I get it ... you're not twisted like I was thinking before."

I smiled while tilting my head. "Hm?"

"... But you're just a selfish prick who thinks of himself as a damn upper class God with the right to fuck up everyone that you think don't fit with your bullshit ideal," she scorned. Her eyes looked cold and her lips curled in disgust as she spat her honest opinion. "It seems that I was wrong to try to understand your sick perspective."

A dark chuckle escaped from my lips. "Call me whatever, my dear. I do not demand you to fully understand my perspective. Besides ..." My grin widened and made the edge of my eyes squinting. "I wonder how long you will stay with that act?"

"... And what do you mean again by that act?"

Oh, she doesn't realize it? Or perhaps, she was lying ...?

No.

She is a performer, and this is her performance. A performance of what she believes as her role.

My, my, this is getting more interesting.

"Nothing." I smiled, earning a skeptical look from the human girl. "Well, we seem to have a different point of view. However ...!" I leaned toward her small frame, which made her immediately flinch and recoil from me. "As an open-minded vampire I am, I would like to know the process and the outcomes from your perspective and your ideas!"

She blinked, dumbfounded. "What ...?"

"The game." I grinned, spreading my hands. "Prove it to me that my perspective was wrong. Show me that you can save them."

She was standing there for a moment in silence. The little girl took in a breath, and started, "... And if I don't, but escape?"

"Let me help to remind you that you are not allowed to escape from my board game."

The girl laughed nervously. "Haha, I guess so." She sighed. This time, she did not give her annoyed gaze at me. Instead, she was facing me with a new serious and determined look. "Alright. I accept your challenge," she answered. "Haahhh ... it's not like I can run away now ..." She sighed again.

My smirk widened. "Is that your final answer?"

Her face did not waver in doubt, instead a brave smile formed from her lips. "Yes, this is my final answer to my bet."

An answer with a positive determination. This is the answer I have been waiting for.

A small smile appeared on my lips. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Is that so?"

"By that means ..." I clasped my hands together. "If you fail to prove it within a period of my Adam & Eve Project complete, let's just say ..." Again, I smiled _"sweetly"_ at her. "You will never meet your freedom again."

"... By making me a sacrificial bride?"

I began to chuckle. "No, Dear. That is the role of Komori Yui. She is the only one who can fulfill that role. It is her fate from the beginning, and that fate will never change."

She sighed. "That's because she is the chosen Eve, the main sacrificial bride. But what about the other normal sacrificial brides?" She frowned. "You're not planning to trick me into a normal sacrificial bride, are you?"

"How cautious!" I laughed. "No need to worry about that, my dear. My experiment stock from the church is already enough to fulfill that role."

The little girl looked a little bit disgusted but was also relieved at the same time after hearing what I said, which made me want to laugh even more.

"I would like you to be my new amusement tool."

With that one sentence escaped from my lips, an uneasy look passed her face.

"Ho-how could a father be so cruel to his newly adopted daughter ...?" she muttered with a bitter smile.

"Is that so?" I copied her words before.

Not to forget, I gave my usual smile to the little girl, who answered me back with her usual glare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The tall wooden grandfather clock from the living room chimed, celebrating with a chorus of bells that echoed through the available rooms in the mansion and throughout our eardrums.

"Oh my, it is already late at night." I turned to her. "Isn't this time for human to sleep?"

"What is this? Is this your way to evict me subtly?"

"My, how rude. That is not what I meant."

"Whatever ..." She shrugged off and walked to the door, but stopped immediately. "Ah, I forgot."

"Oh?" I tilted my head to the side. An idea suddenly crossed my mind, which had made my smirk widening. "Did you forget to give a goodnight kiss to your father?"

She did not reply to my tease and just passed me by.

My, how awfully painful. Is this the feeling of being ignored by someone ...?

The little girl's hand reached for the last piece of a roasted chicken leg that had not been eaten yet from my plate.

"Hey-"

She called me and pulled down one of her eyelids, sticking her tongue out at me like how a naughty child would do, before she fled away from the room with a roasted chicken leg in her mouth.

Such a silly behavior coming out from her ...

I shook my head as I let out my sigh.

... But yet, she-

"You look very fascinated with that human."

I turned my head to a tall figure who looked similar to me but with an idiotic grin etched on his face.

"Mir."

"Yes?"

"I have told you to return to your original form once you have finished meeting with the guest ..." I started in a low threatening voice. "Do you want me to break this?" I smiled at him as I showed him a silver looking glass that I took from my pocket.

His eyes widened. "M-my King, you know that is my life source, right ...?" His face turned pale.

"Yes, so what?"

"S-so please, anything but that!" He fell to his knees with a panic look and belittled scared. "Forgive me, My King!"

My, look at how much he made me looking ungraceful with that figure form.

"Enough." I glared at his figure. "Return to your original form," I commanded, hissing at the end of my words.

"Ye-yes, My King."

A small grey smoke came from him with a _"pof"_ sound as he transformed back to his original form. When the smoke faded, a tall man with silverish green hair stood in front of me with a clumsy smile.

"So, how was the meeting? I expect you did not mess up the meeting, right?" I asked as I sat on one of the dining chairs.

He stood straight with a bright smile. "Do not worry, My King! This time, I did not mess up the meeting, not like when I did it the first time-"

I raised my hand to stop his blabbering. "Alright. The meeting was successful, I get it." I nodded at him. "Good work, Mir," I praised him indifferently.

"Yes!" He smiled brightly as his jade eyes shone immediately. "So, do I get-"

"A gift? Well, yes." I smiled at him. "You can choose one of my experiments as your gift."

"Please not ..." His smile grew bitter.

I chuckled.

"Now that your mission is complete, you can go back and get some rest." I gave the silver looking glass that I held before to him, which he immediately snatched it from my hand with enthusiasm.

He had received the silver looking glass, he could just leave now, and yet ... he still did not move from where he stood as he kept staring at me, anticipating something.

I sighed. "I believe I have made myself clear here, you are free to go. So why are you still here?"

"Ah, forgive me, My King," he said with a silly smile on his face. "I'm just curious with your decision back then. Why did you choose to stay in this place you called _'worst home'_, rather than attended your important meeting?"

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, but this is not like you usually are." He paused for a moment, a mischievous smirk was slowly emerging on his face. "Ah, is it because of that human before? Sure thing, she is really-"

"My, what a wild guess you have there ..."

His body grew tense of fear as he sensed a dangerous aura lurking upon him. "I-I apologize for asking that question and having such a wild guess. S-so please, let my life be spared, My King ...!"

Ah, he is a sharp one for sensing my murderous aura right away.

I smiled. "Good thing, you are pretty quick to catch it immediately, Mir."

He gave his clumsy smile as his answer and began to pour the red wine into my glass. "Um, I see that you have chosen my twin sister and that wolf as your right hands." He changed the subject.

I smirked. "Are you jealous?"

He stood straight immediately. "N-no, I'm not!"

I chuckled at him. "You are stuttering." I sipped the red wine he had poured for me. "... And your face is turning red."

"Ple-please don't tease me more!"

My usual smile faltered from my face as it immediately replaced with my stoic look when an important matter crossed my mind.

"Mir, I have a new mission for you."

"Is my mission to clean your room?"

"Do you want to?"

"N-no, please! I don't want to see that big insect again!"

"Exactly." I signaled him to pour the wine again. "Your new mission is not to clean my room, but spying on that _'Archangel of Destruction'_."

His eyes were slightly wide, but not really surprised as he kept pouring the red wine into my glass in calm.

"I see. It makes sense now ..." He stopped pouring the red wine when my glass was full. "My twin sister will work as your bishop and that wolf will take part as your rook, while I am your knight, whom you will often use to lead from the flanks." His voice had turned suddenly flat, expressionless like a puppet doll.

"Together we will awaken your beloved queen back from your main pawn, the Jack of All Trades, isn't it ...?"

I faintly smirked at him.

"Sometimes, you surprise me and make me feeling concern at the same time with how you know about my ulterior schemes so well."

* * *

**Keyword Note :**

1\. Endzeit disease***[1]** : A deadly disease which plagues only the First Blood or the Founders and was the cause of their near extinction in Demon World. However, Karlheinz predicts it is a matter of time until it spreads to the subraces after mutating.

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	8. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 06

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 06 : The Day I Stayed Through the Worrisome Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Here is a question.

What could be worse than my situation right now? Playing with the cruel mastermind and taking a risky bet. Again, what could be worse than that, huh?!

"Karlheinz, you fucking cockblock!" I grabbed the pillow behind me and threw it to the nearest wall. "I hate you and your masterfuckmind brain!"

I panted and smiled. Phew, that feels much better.

... Wait, my comfy pillow! My only precious partner in this room!

I quickly picked up the white pillow again. With a careful move, I checked whether there was any damage in it or not, which fortunately wasn't. I heaved a sigh of relief and began patting it gently, promising not to throw it again.

I lay down on the red couch, still hugging the fat pillow. My eyes gazed on the smooth upper interior surface of my room. There was a small antique chandelier hanging there; the beautiful old-fashioned rock-crystal was coated in silver, glimmering in the center of the room in their own glorious way.

"... I wonder how much money I would get if I sold that."

A small smile crept onto my face. I'm pretty sure, it would be enough to buy some new toys for my siblings, a new tiny herb garden for Grandma's gardening hobby, and a new pair of socks for Grandpa; it's a replacement for the Christmas socks he lost a month ago. I could also buy the new _Mutual Killing_ game series- oh wait, whoops. That's my personal wish. Let me phrase that again, I could also have a fancy dinner for everyone in the orphanage.

I changed my position to a sit position. My eyes stared mindlessly at the flawless white wall. "I miss them." The edge of my mouth curled in a tinge of loneliness as I mumbled out my feelings. "I wonder if they will miss me too? Will they be alright without me ...?"

I slapped my cheeks.

Idiot. One death won't cause everyone to stop living. They may grieve and cry over my loss, but after that, they will continue their lives like usual. It's not because they don't care, but they still have life to live.

I also have a new life to live.

I need to stop myself from worrying about my past too much and just move forward with my second life.

My second life.

Those words hung for a while in my head.

Ah, that's right. My second life, which is also mean my second chance. This chance ... I can't waste it by getting killed. No, I just don't want to die again. I-it's just ... ugh, it's just too painful, alright?

I bit my lips and began to remember the last moment before I died. The disturbing sound of my fracture bones, the crazy throbbing feeling when I got hit- agh, it was terrible! But far more than that, I had to endure the agonizing pain and the sickly smell of my own blood before I faced my own death. The sensation was just too unbearable for me to bear that even left my body go limp from just remembered it.

My quivering hands clutched the worn-out clothes I wore. I took a long breath and let it out slowly as I calmed myself.

Alright, it's decided. I won't let myself go down by this world anymore. I will survive this place and live to the fullest! I know it will be a difficult path, but I will continue to live and fight with everything I have. I won't let anyone snatch my freedom away!

And by that means, I have only one choice.

That's to win the bet game.

With one swift, I stood up from the wide couch and dashed to my white desk. My right hand reached for the fountain pen while my left hand flipped the notebook, searching for a blank page for me to write.

"Alright, it's time for replanning my plan!"

I will show that Old Demon how I will ruin everyone's misery fate he had planned for them and change the entire plot of this world!

Feeling the tension up to destroy the man's plan, a wide malicious grin spread across my face like a typical _"haha-I-will-poison-the-protagonist's-drink"_ villain in a soap opera drama that Grandma always watched on TV.

"Just you wait ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

First thing to do, let's try to review the previous plan list ...

_1\. Practice self-defence and magic spells._

_2\. Put some proper long clothes with long sleeves and turtleneck style that made from some thick material to wear._

_3\. Collect some weapons that I can use easily._

_4\. Prepare my insurances._

Hmm, these plans still have possibilities. I still want to use these plans to backup myself and help me to escape from here once I win his game. There's no way for me to escape in this near time, alias in the middle of his game. I'm not stupid enough to not realize how dangerous that is. Well, I mean, with his God-level power, detecting someone small like me would be very easy for him.

But then again, what if I fail and lose in his game ...?

Ahh, that would be the worst scenario ever. Haha, no way in hell. But maybe, I would try to find another way out, who knows? The probability for me to successfully escape is very low, but that doesn't mean the probability is zero percent.

Yeah, no matter what, I will not give up on my plan to escape from here!

I nodded to myself.

Alright, let's keep these four plans. Now move on to the final extreme plan ...

_5\. Try to save the Sakamaki brothers from bitterness caused by their mothers._

Oh my gosh, how do I even begin with this ...?

I mean, this is just a joke plan, some kind of reality escaper for a moment for me. I do feel bad for them though. But there's no way I will-

My eyes widened.

... No wait, it's not impossible to try. Furthermore, it could be worth of try with my knowledge of the plot. Yeah, this could actually work more than I thought ...!

I mean, my strongest objective right now is to save everyone from Karlheinz's Adam & Eve Project, which also means I have to save the root of the project, Adam and Eve. But mostly, I have to save the key to the success of the project, the Eve or the Heroine herself.

It's just like a connection of a dot to another dot. If I want to save her, I have to start it from this family.

"I just need to give a little revision here."

The vintage brown paper was slowly being colored from the fountain pen's ink as the cigar-shaped thing followed my hand movement. My golden eyes traveled from one word to another with a flat expression. And when my hand had finished writing down my plan, I dropped the fountain pen and stared down on my new revision plan.

_Revision of the fifth plan._

_Creating a total change on the plot and the characters' fate._

_The First Step Plan:_

_Change the Sakamaki brothers' mothers._

_Solution:_

_The first solution, try to befriend their mothers by attracting their attention or interest._

I circled the first solution. "Alright, let's try this first, and then ..."

_The second solution, gain their full trust by being kind like a fucking angel._

I stared down at the paper for a while with an ill look before crossing out the text and rewriting it again, without the cringe words, of course.

_The second solution, gain their full trust by being kind to them._

I tapped the second solution with my fountain pen. "... I will try to do this later after I befriend them."

I put my fountain pen again and leaned back in my chair. "Attracting their attention and interest, huh ...?"

How do I even do that?

Do I have to act like a cute child in front of them? I mean, with this appearance I have right now, it's not impossible to charm someone. I can imagine that with Christa, and maybe ... Cordelia? But Beatrix ... that stoic mom ... ahaha, no ...

However, as I imagined myself to act cute in front of them and call them _"Mommy"_ or _"Mama"_ in a childish manner, embarrassment came over me. The two little hands of mine cupped my face in horror as my body began to tremble from the cringe feeling.

... What, what the ... what in the world I even think about ...?! Calling those sickheads as my mom? With a cutesy voice too? Brain, are you trying to kill me with a cringe attack ...?!

I threw my hands on the poor white desk continuously as I buried my warm face from the shame feeling before. God, I hate myself for thinking that cringe idea! Seriously, what's wrong with me? I think my brain needs some help, ugh ... I need an emergency call right away ...!

"Gahh, embarrassing ... how embarrassing ...!"

After I had done with my sulking phase, I finally lifted my head up from the wooden desk and brought my feet to the big window in my room. I grasped the red curtain and opened it in one slide move. And without any expression, I looked up at the clear white full moon on a vast dark night sky as I made up my mind.

For now, let's just act polite and good in front of them. I will try to observe them carefully and see if I can do anything to get closer to them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I let out a relaxed sigh as I stepped out from the luxury bathtub. For a half minute, I rinsed my body with a nice shower and smiled. Ahh, it feels so good to clean off the grime of the day!

But when the time I finished drying myself had come, I remembered that I had to put the dirty dress again, since I had no other clothes to change. A sigh left from my mouth as I reluctantly prepared to dress myself in my dirty outfit.

Just as I began to slip the dress on, my eyes caught a sight of a white négligée dress for children, hanging out with the other set of soft towels. I quickly brought the négligée dress up to my nose. Hmm, smells like clean laundry.

I quirked my eyebrows. When did this dress get in here? I'm pretty sure it wasn't there when I took a bath. Did Karlheinz ... ah, better not think about it. It's too creepy, alright?

I shrugged and assumed something positively instead. Maybe, it was already in there but my memory didn't recall it right ... or the maid had prepared it without her presence being known, or something like that. I just don't want to think of the worst scenario.

I shook my head and changed into my new clean négligée. Once I had done, I stepped out from the bathroom, letting a light cloud of steam followed me. With a satisfied smile, I looked at the wooden door to check on something important.

Locked door. Check.

My eyes wandered around my room.

Traps. Check.

I walked to my royal bed, carefully not to step on my magnificent traps. The two of my small hands lifted one of the pillows. My smile widened.

Small knife and door key. Double check.

Alright, now I can sleep peacefully without worrying those vampires come up to me and attack me in the middle of the night!

I flopped onto the bed, laying on my back as my body sank into the mattress.

"What a day."

Slowly, I began to close my eyes and fell asleep, drifting off to the thought of all experiences I had today and ended up with a single doubt that maybe I had made wrong choices.

But then again, in this kind terrible world, what would possibly be the right choice ...?

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 07

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 07 : The Day I Was Shaken Up by Sustainable Terror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What in the world ...?"

Before my eyes were vast blackness. A void place without a single trace of light or source of warmth.

I stood alone in the middle of darkness with my golden eyes darted around my surroundings in caution.

I let a trail of my sigh came out from my mouth. "... Whoever kidnapped or brought me to this hell-like place, I swear you will-" I immediately paused my rants coming out more from my lips.

I heard something.

_Sob ... sob ..._

A gentle weeping sound echoed throughout this endless dark place, making my skin crawled.

Oh, screw me.

I took my arm and rubbed it gently to calm my nerves down. "... I-it's alright, Kori. You can survive this if you don't do anything stupid like crying out loud in here or breaking the rules of the _'curiosity killed the cat'_ idiom," I muttered to myself as quiet as possible.

I turned around and walked away from the weeping sound in an attempt to avoid myself from facing a dangerous situation.

But it was useless.

No matter how I tried to ignore it, the weeping sound kept haunting myself in every direction I went. The weeping sound became louder and louder in every step I took.

Then it came to my realization that I was trapped in this endless loop.

I stopped my feet from going farther and covered my face with my hands. "Oh God, it's better not be something with a scary-looking face or carnivorous tendency."

I took my hands back from covering my face, ready for the worst part. With heart beat racing, I turned around and saw the source of the weeping sound appeared before me.

My eyes fixed on the figure. It was a woman, more precisely a simple weak-looking woman with wavy chestnut hair that fell down on her shoulders.

Like a light in the middle of darkness, the only thing that I could see clearly in this dark place was this anonymous woman who had her back on me and cried endlessly.

Who ...?

I felt a jolt of nostalgia from her figure, but I couldn't figure it out in clear.

And without realizing it, my feet had moved slowly toward her.

But before I could reach her, I felt a sharp pain in my head out of sudden, I thought I might be on the verge of remembering something. Unfortunately, no matter how much I struggled to reach into my memory, I couldn't remember anything vividly.

My feet began to feel wobbly.

As I lost my balance, I saw a black feather was flying in front of my view. At the same time, a pale hand wrapped around my body, preventing myself from meeting the ground in a loud thud.

"It is alright if you cannot remember it," a soft husky voice whispered behind my ears.

Yeah, who again ...?

I tried to look at the stranger who had just helped me, but my body wouldn't move as I wanted to. It still transfixed in this awkward position.

What's happening to me?

I couldn't move my lips to speak to this stranger, as if I was sealed by magic.

Wait, magic-

"... Though, it would be better if you did not remember it at all."

What is he talking about?

"Ah." He paused for a moment. "It is time for you to wake up."

Wake up ...? Wake up from what-

"It is shame for you have to wake, but we do not have much time left ..." He gently turned my body to him, and the first thing that I noticed from him was ...

His mask. A human skull mask with a bandage wrapped around the eyes section.

Huh, that mask ... I feel like I have seen that-

Suddenly, his slender hand touched my forehead. His hand was very cold like there wasn't any blood flowing in his body in the first place.

"Wake up now."

Wait, I didn't catch your name, Mr. Stranger-!

"Until we meet again ..."

No, I said wait! At least, give me your name first-!

"... My ... dear ... prota-"

What?

Before I managed to process what he just said, I was surrounded by black mist. I felt drawn by the shadow hands and drowned to the depths of the dark ocean.

The anonymous woman and the stranger guy from before were nowhere to be seen.

My vision blackened.

And there was only one thing that I could think before my consciousness faded away.

For fuck's sake, I'm dead for the second time-!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Throwing myself upright, I began gasping for air. I could hear my pulse pounded in my ears loudly and felt my cold sweats were trickling down my sides.

With tremendous headache and eyes that were hurtfully cracked open in force from the incredibly terrible event, I shot my glare at my surroundings in fear of the shadow things swallowed me again, but what I found was only a luxurious room.

Wait, where am I again ...?

Out of sudden, reality came to me and hit me with realization.

Ah, that's right.

I got reincarnated to _Diabolik Lovers_ world and ...

"This is my new room, my new home."

... And my new hellish place.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. "I see ... I'm still in my nightmare, huh." I gently rubbed my sweats while smiling in relief. "Well, whatever. At least, I'm still alive though."

"Wow, girl," a sassy feminine voice greeted me. "You sure got a lot of sweats on your face. Something must have happened in your wet dream, huh?"

The fuck ...?

For the second time, I looked around my room again, but there was no sign of anyone in this room, except me.

I had ensured that there was no way intruder, especially those vampire brothers, could enter this room without my permission. Yeah, I was very sure that I had locked everything in this room and set a bunch of traps too, in case the vampire brothers used teleportation to enter my room.

So, who was the voice from before?

"Above your head, Sweetheart."

I immediately looked up and saw a little girl around 8-years-old. The girl had long, messy, soft pink hair and a pair of golden eyes- wait a minute, that's me! Uh, I mean ... a copy? A clone of me ...? I mean, she looks similar to me! But more importantly ...

When did I learn Shadow Clone Technique?!

"Hehe! What's with that face?" The other me- or should I say, the girl who looked similar to me giggled. "Surprised by my presence?" She shot her smug grin at me as she flew- no, scratch that. She stood in the air above a meter from my head like a possessed girl in the _Poltergeist_ movie.

"Why would my shadow clone give a little surprise to me?"

"I'm not your clone, Sweetheart."

"Then, you're my doppelgänger?"

"No."

"Oh, I know! You're my long-lost twin sister who has somehow become a ghost and now wants to haunt my life?"

"Where did that theory even come from? Also, I'm not a ghost!"

Out of the blue, I put my hands together in loud. "I see, I get it!"

She sighed and tossed an irritated look at me. "Get what?"

With a bright smile, I said, "I'm still in my dream land and you're just part of my dream! Now all I need to do is wake up and you will be gone from my eyes!"

"Sweetie, I'm not-"

"Would you just shut up, hallucination?" I immediately cut her words. "I've enough with the fact that I have to live with the living shits in here, and here you're making it worse!"

"Like I said, I'm not-"

"Don't put another weight of stress on me with your presence here!" I threw myself onto my sheets again with my face sank on a soft pillow. "Just give me a break and be gone from my mind!" I muffled behind my big pillow.

A sudden wave of pain attacked me as my hair was pulled by the flying girl, forcing me to face her.

"Sorry, Little Princess, but I ain't leaving you in peace with your own kiddy world," she hissed as her hands cupped my face harshly. "Listen, I'm neither part of your dream or hallucina-"

She halted her words and stared at me in shock when I caught her hands with one of my hands while the other one pulled a small kitchen knife that I hid behind my pillow toward her, right in front of her face.

"Of course, I know about that. After all, I'm fully awake and sane." I smirked at her.

She clicked her tongue before answering me back with a smirk too. "You got me there, girl."

I chuckled. "Did I?"

"You're really a bad idea to deal with, but I like bad ideas." Her eyes shone in interest. "So tell me, what do you want?"

"Well then, shall you reveal your real face first?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So let me get this straight ..."

My golden eyes peered on the once replica of me, she had transformed back to her original form. And now, before my eyes were a view of a tall, beautiful woman who brushed her slender hand through her wavy green hair, flicking it aside. Her jade eyes stared back at me as she waited for me to continue my words.

I put my hand on my chin. "Your name is Ror, and you're saying that you are a ghost who possesses this silver mirror?"

"Sweetie, look, I'm not a ghost, alright?" She sighed again and touched her forehead. While she did that, her eyes were giving me a _"I can't believe I have to handle this child"_ look. "I've told you, I'm a shapeshifter spirit." She pointed her slender finger at the small mirror in my hand. "And as you can see with your _'beloved'_ eyes, I've been trapped in that looking glass for a long time."

Hm. What's the difference?

My eyes turned to the silver mirror that I held in my hand. "Karlheinz is your master, right?" I asked abruptly.

"Was, Sweetheart."

I gasped dramatically. "Oh, I forgot that he dumped- ah, I mean he gave you to me."

"Correction. Forced to be stuck with a certain weird girl."

"Sucks to be you, then."

"... Remind me later to sew your mouth before you're going to sleep." She sent her grim smile to me. Her smile was indeed terrifying, but not at the same level of Karlheinz and Kanato's creepy smile.

I smiled. "I'd better forget about it."

For a moment, we shared sharp glance at each other, but soon I stopped the glaring contest when a glimpse of naughty idea crossed my mind.

I stood on the ridiculously large bed mattress, which was rated as a high-class best quality that would make any commoner envious of it. A smirk was engraved on my face as my eyes stared at her flying figure.

"Ror, you said that you have been tied to this mirror for a long time." I smiled at her. "So here is a question, do you want to be free?"

She raised one of her eyebrows. "What's with the sudden question?"

I kept my smile. "Yes or no?"

She sighed. "Look, Sweetheart ... even though I want to be free, I can't. I've told you, the only one who can free me is the witch who has cursed me."

I smirked. "Well, I have another way."

"Another way?" She scoffed. "You mean in a bad way- hey! What are you doing with that looking glass?!"

"Why, I'm trying to throw it." I gave her an obvious look. "I thought if I broke this mirror, it would help released you from this thing." I held the mirror above my head.

Ror laughed dryly. "Ain't you genius?"

"I know right?"

"Sweetie, it's not a praise."

I smirked. "I welcome any sarcasm as a praise."

She sighed. "Really, you're something, huh?" Her jade eyes lashed on mine sharply. "I don't mind you're playing around with me, but I won't tolerate you if you involve this thing in your play." She grabbed my hand that held the mirror with her pale, cold hand.

"Alright, alright, I'll put this mirror down, so you put that deadly gaze down-"

"What are you doing?"

A cold sweat dropped from my face as I stood petrified in my place like a thief in the night who got found out by the police. My mouth hung open in shock when the two potential abusive- I mean, the two capture targets arrival had caught me off guard.

To make matters worse, the mirror that I held before slipped from my hand and landed on my face perfectly in a comical way, making me want to curse so bad, if only there weren't two children watching me.

The glasses child who stood in the doorway sent his deadpan look at me. While on the other side, the playful boy who stood beside his older brother crossed his arms over his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath from laughter.

I coughed deliberately to hide my embarrassment. "Well, hello Reiji-_kun_, Raito-_kun_." I sent a small wave at them. "I didn't hear you enter this room," I said with an awkward smile. "Did you two use ... teleportation?"

Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Please do not assume such a thing, we did not use teleportation to get in here."

"We had knocked on the door countless time, but you didn't open it, isn't that mean~?" Raito cooed, his fake frown appeared on his face. "We even had to go through great lengths to get this spare key." He showed the silver key hanging on his index finger as proof.

Ah, spare key ... I forgot about that.

Raito continued, "It would be easy if we just used teleportation, but Reiji-_kun_ said-"

"It is inappropriate to enter someone's room without using the door." Reiji shot a small grin as he was proud with his own principle. Well, yeah ... that's typical of Reiji.

"So, what did you do to the point of not hearing us calling out to you?"

"Uh, well ..."

"Before we enter this room, we heard you were talking to someone in this room. Nfu, I wonder who could that someone be, hm~?" Raito smirked as his alluring pine eyes ventured around my room, already athirst to catch someone who was hiding in my room for his own fun game. "It's better not to hide something from us, Sister ..." he warned me, tilting his head aside with a disturbing smile latched on his face.

Gahh, scary ...!

Hey, don't suddenly show your sicko smile at me like that, you damn boy! I have enough with the creepy smile from your father, your shorty brother, and the ghost in my room, alright?!

But wait ... there seems to be something odd about his words ...? Could it be ... Reiji and Raito didn't notice Ror's presence?

Now that I mention about Ror, where is she?

I looked to my side and found only thin air, not a female ghost. Yeah, she has gone. Probably back to her home, the mirror.

"Can't even answer?"

I snapped back from my mind and looked at the vampire children with a wry smile. "Well, you see ... I was talking to ..."

Wait, do I have to tell them about Ror?

Reiji furrowed his eyebrows. "... Was talking to who?"

A big grin bloomed on my youth face. "I was talking to my other self in this mirror!" I happily showed the silver mirror to them.

That's right, I don't need to tell the whole truth to them.

There are times when I have to be completely honest or not. In this case, it's important thing to hide information about Ror from them, who knows what would they do to Ror if they found out about her? Things might get more complicated. So when it comes answering to their questions, giving them some half of the truth is the best choice that I can think of.

Although this option will be completely useless if they have mind-reading ability kept in secret within them. But let's just pray that they don't have a troublesome ability like that.

After a long awkward silence, Raito spoke, "Um, Sister ..." He gave an unsure look, a slight concern look could be traced from his handsome face. "... I know from the start that you're an unordinary human, but to think you're something like this ... is a bit ..." He didn't continue.

On the other side, Reiji gave his deadpan look at me again. "Do I need to call a doctor for you?"

... Do I look like someone with a loose screw in her head to you two?

I sighed internally.

Well, I guess this is the consequence that I get from giving them the half-truth. But that doesn't matter, I was considered as a weirdo by them from the start.

I sighed and looked at them with a smile like nothing happened. "Anyway, what brings you two here?"

"Right." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "We are here to give this bag to you from Father."

From Karlheinz ...? What's he planning again?

"Here, take it, Sister~!"

I widened my eyes. "Wait, Raito-_kun_! Don't step on-"

Ah.

He stepped it. The trap.

Raito looked down to his feet and he froze when he saw one of his legs was glued to a piece of sticky cardboard, but that wasn't what he worried about. His face was slowly growing ill as his eyes met with a few bugs that were also attached to the sticky carton like his foot.

By the way, the bugs were fake. The fake bugs were something that I made out of some thick paper that I folded neatly and colored in black. It still didn't quite look like a real thing, but hey, the results were quite admirable. See? It even made someone with entomophobia like Raito couldn't think straight to see the things were fake.

"Bu-bu-bugs ...!" Raito's teeth were clattering against each other.

"Raito, calm down!" Reiji gripped Raito's shoulders.

Raito turned his scared green eyes to Reiji. His green eyes almost flooded with tears. "Reiji-_kun_ ... the-there are disgusting bugs below me! Below me ...!" he exclaimed in panic.

For the rest of my life, I will never forget the image of Raito's terror gaze.

Wait, what am I thinking right now? I need to do something about this situation! After all, I'm also responsible for this incident happened.

"Raito-_kun_, please calm down! All you need to do is take off your shoe and-"

"Ahh, I can't take this anymore ...!"

"Eh?"

Raito threw the brown bag carelessly and dashed out of my room with one of his feet still glued on my trap in panic.

"Raito, where are you going?!" Reiji dashed out of my room too. It seemed Reiji was worried about his half-sibling's chaotic state that even made him, the most well-mannered boy in the house, forget to close my room door back. Hmm, so he can be a caring brother too, huh?

Wait, this is not the right time to think that!

I stood alone in my room in silence, staring blankly at the door that left open by the vampires. My brain started to process the whole situation that occurred before. And when the process completed, I slapped my forehead in frustration and let a groan came out of my mouth. "Damn it! What have I done? What if he seeks revenge on me the next time he meets me again?" I hissed.

"Well, well, isn't that a quite big mess show you have here?"

I gritted my teeth. "Shut up! I don't need any of your remarks now!"

"You-!" the woman's voice gasped in anger. "How dare you talk back to me, you piece of trash!"

I turned my golden eyes in fury. "Well, can't you see? I'm trying to think-" I halted my words and left my mouth gaping in wide.

The one who stood in the doorway and sent me a murderous glare wasn't the shapeshifter woman like I thought.

It was worse. A real terror.

My golden eyes dilated in horror.

Cordelia ...!

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	10. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 08

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 08 : The Day I Got Into Trouble With the First Wife of the Sakamaki Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uh-oh.

I'm in real big trouble now.

Standing right in front of me was a female demon with her villainous gaze, glaring down right into my soul. Her intimidating aura flared around her slim body like a final boss in every fantasy RPG game's main quest.

"Such a foolish brat, making a bad decision to talk back to me." She looked down to her feet and snarled. "Also, what's with all of these messy gross things you set on the floor? Your lame playthings?" She gave a light kick to one of my traps. Surprisingly, her foot didn't stick to my masterpiece trap.

Her two keen eyes shot a condescending gaze at me. "Have you not been taught so well before?" she sneered at me.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry, alright? The second is, you see ... I didn't mean to talk back to you. It was just a pure coincidence of bad timing and misunderstand-"

"Don't you try reasoning with me!" she roared at me, her voice akin to the rumbling of the earthquake below us. With both of her slender hands dropped on my tiny shoulders, she added again her cruel words. "I don't need to hear all of your worthless words," she growled in her whisper.

I guess she is not a good listener, huh?

"Ah, I have an idea." Cordelia was smiling as she said so, but her eyes weren't smiling at all. "Really, really good idea." There was clearly an ugly emotion behind her sweet, silky voice.

I would really appreciate you if you just left me out from your bad idea, please.

"A naughty brat must be punished, right?"

The moment her poisonous green eyes lit up in excitement and her sadistic smile appeared on her beautiful face, that was when I saw the illusion of my worst future playing before me.

"Come here!" Cordelia demanded as she pulled my hand with such a great force, resulting a gasp of shock and pain coming out from my mouth.

Still locking my hand with her by her superhuman strength, Cordelia created a light green magic circle below us.

The Demon Lady slowly turned at me, a small smirk plastered on her face as she did that. "Let's have fun together."

Oh no, I don't like the term of _"fun"_ coming out from your mouth.

"(( _Teletrasporto_))***[1]**"

Wait, wait, did she just cast a magic spell? I have always seen it in the game, but this is my first time seeing it in person. Wow, this is incredi- I mean, no! What am I thinking of?! I'm not ready for this ...!

Gosh, I need to think fast! What to do ...? What to do again ...? C'mon, brain-! That's right, let me have my weapon first- wait, no, it's too late to grab that, then ...

What about Ror?

Before my body disappeared into thin air, I saw the forgotten mirror sent a message to me. The round glass displayed a sentence saying ...

_Don't let death choose you next._

An annoying winking face doodle added at the end of the sentence.

Oh, how I want to throw everyone in rage right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah, I knew it.

Cordelia brought me to the torture chamber, the worst place in this mansion.

She forcefully dragged me into one of the torture cells and chained my legs to the wall as I quietly observed her and let her do what she wanted.

Yeah, like what can I do?

For a weak human like me, struggling to free myself from the Demon Lady who is five times stronger than me is nearly impossible. What's more, without any weapons with me or any magic spells that I can practically chant, it's absolutely impossible for me to win against her.

Well, I guess a little few slaps on the face won't hurt. I think I can still endure the pain-

"Uh, is that ... a boiling water ...?" I abruptly asked as my eyes met with an old bucket full of water that heated by Cordelia's fire magic.

"Oh, for someone from a lowly species, you have good eyesight, fufu." She chuckled rather darkly. "Well, can you guess what am I going to do with this?"

" ... Splash it to my face ...?"

"Exactly." She smiled in satisfaction. "You see, I heard that human skin is more fragile than vampire skin. Vampire skin won't be affected by the splash of boiling water, while human skin is ... well, fufu, completely the opposite of vampire skin." Her sadistic smile bloomed again.

"Therefore, you would like to see my ruined face?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Cordelia said with a small smirk. "Such a shame for a smart brat like you have a rebellious trait. Don't worry, I will help you to learn how to behave yourself." An almighty smile graced on her face.

"For the first step, I will rip that pretty face from you." Locking her eyes with mine intensely, she continued her words again. "This is your first lesson, not to defy me, as well for your punishment from your misbehavior before."

Punishment? Splashing boiling water is not a punishment again, it's a skin torture! Not only I get the unbearable pain from the scalding skin, I might die too from the impact!

No kidding, this woman is completely mad.

Alright, as she is still busy with her work, I need to change my plan. Letting her do as she please won't do anything good, so I have no choice but to fight her!

But how ...?

I gritted my teeth.

Is there even a chance for me to win from her ...?

Suddenly, my eyes lit up.

Wait, there is!

There is still one hope for me that can- or maybe ... yeah, maybe can save me from the Demon Lady.

Karlheinz.

No, I'm not talking about me being a hopeless damsel in distress, who is hoping for the Vampire King will come and save me like a shining knight in a fairy tale book.

Well, I mean, if he does ...

My brain began to fly for a moment, imagining the Vampire King dressed in some princely clothes as he busted down the iron bars with his royal white horse that he rode and said: _"I have come to save you, my dear damsel in distress,"_ while he pushed back his untamed bangs charmingly. Oh yes, don't forget the dazzling background and the sparkling effects too.

The wild imagination in my head only lasted a short while, yet it had made my face cringing really hard. It even made my body vibrate in disco, proceeding the chains on my ankles rattled a bit.

Ugh, that disastrous. I definitely don't want that to be real, that scene is zero out of ten!

A soft sigh was let out from my mouth. Damn, that scene is not good for my healthy brain, I need to delete that soon from my memory. C'mon, Kori! Get your focus back!

I massaged my forehead.

... Okay, so all I need to do now, I have to strike on Cordelia's weakness. That one certain weakness she has is also known as her own obsession. Yes, her dearly husband, Karlheinz!

Making a wise face, I smiled to the imaginary image of Karlheinz in my head. Sorry, Karlheinz ... I'm going to use you as my shield.

I raised my head and looked straight at Cordelia. "Cordelia-_san_, are you sure to do that to me?"

She looked back at me with her eyebrows quirked. "What?"

"Have you forgotten about what your husband said?"

Cordelia laughed. "Are you trying to threaten me with Karl's orders?" She looked at me with her deadly gaze while sending her next words in a low tone. "... If you think you can stop me with that, you're wrong, Foolish Brat."

I smirked. "I wonder about that?"

Cordelia snorted at me. "Karl might have defended you yesterday. But today, Karl isn't here to protect you anymore, he won't be back to this house for a few days." An evil smirk etched on her face. "Can you still be confident after hearing this?"

I didn't let my eyes wavering in fear. My gaze was still locking on her tall figure. "That's not the point what I meant, Cordelia-_san_," I replied in calm and continued, "Do you know why he let me stay in this mansion?"

"Your filthy bitch mother has sold you to Karl to serve us."

Ouch, that's savage.

"That's not it." A sigh came out from my mouth before I continued, "Actually, I'm not supposed to tell you about this, but ..."

Alright, here goes nothing ...!

"I'm Karlheinz-_sama_'s tool."

She blinked, dumbfounded. "Tool ...?"

"Precisely, a tool sent by Karlheinz-_sama_ to calculate every movement of you, the other wives, and the children in here."

She paused for a moment with an analytical look.

Uwaahh, calling myself as a tool ...? Am I exaggerating it too much ...?!

She furrowed her eyebrows. "... For what?"

Oh gosh, she really believes that?!

I slightly smirked at her. "For him to evaluate who truly deserves as his royal family."

She gave an arrogant look, half with a mocking look at me. "Who do you think I am, brat? I, the Great Cordelia, the daughter of Demon Lord, is the only worth for Karl and his royal family title!"

"That doesn't mean your bad behavior doesn't count in his eyes." I shot my deadpan look to her like how Reiji did to me before.

Her eye twitched.

"If you still act like this, well ..." I started to remember what would Karlheinz do to punish his family in the game. "Perhaps you might get exiled to space by him in the near future, I guess." I shrugged.

Her malicious stare darted on me. "Foolish! You think that I would believe something stupid like that? Don't make me laugh!"

There you go, her tough acting. From here, I will just have to give her a little bit of push.

"Well, I don't blame you if you don't believe me, after all I can't give you a strong prove too. But please, allow me to say this to you for your own good ..." I closed my eyes and reopened it again after I let out my breath. "Don't let yourself crumble even more than this, Cordelia-_san_." My voice swirled in a gentle tone.

She gritted her teeth and glared at me like a fearsome beast. "How dare you acting like you're higher than me when you're just from a lowly species!"

I smiled. "I might be from a lowly species, but I know more about you and this family than yourself, that's why he trusted me to stay in here."

She folded her hands in front of her large breasts. "Such a cocky brat, what do you even know about me?"

"Let see ..." I put my finger to my chin. "Cordelia-_san_, you have made a lot of mistakes while you're living in here. Such as having multiple affairs with other men, giving your children bad treatments-"

"How did you know about that?!"

"It's simple, what Karlheinz-_sama_ knows is what I know too."

... Actually, it's from the game.

There was a brief moment where silence fell between us before the room erupted with her sinister laughter.

What the hell ...?

Her hands wrapped around her body as she tried to control her laughter. "Fufu, that means, he knows that I did that for him ... I did what he told to me!" Her face grew more insane and twisted like a serial killer in her bloody wonderland. "Finally, he acknowledges me for what I did for him!" she cried in excitement as her eyes darkened and started to dance in her own obsession.

Whoa, scary ...!

My face had become stiff as I froze in my idle state. I began to wonder: _"Why did Karlheinz marry this woman?"_ for a moment, before I managed to shake the irrelevant thoughts away and said, "Um, sorry, I do not mean to be a killjoy, but are you not aware that he lied to you?"

Her voice dropped immediately. "What ...?"

"What he had taught to you before was just meant to test you."

"A test? No way ..." Her hands slumped to her sides and shook. "That's impossible ... yes, that's impossible! You're just lying to me!"

"It's a fact, Cordelia-_san_. Well, I mean, what kind of husband told his wife to cheat him with other men and beat their children to express their love? Isn't that strange-"

"Shut up." Cordelia's face hooded with her bangs.

"But-"

"I said shut up, you little moron eyesore!" Cordelia's emerald eyes were wide and sharp. Her hands reached for the bucket full of boiled water that she had heated before. "You know nothing at all!" she yelled at me.

As she was about to swing the bucket and splash the boiled water to me, I quickly said, "He always watches you."

Her hands immediately stopped in the air.

"Whatever you do, he will always know about it. No matter how you try to hide it, he always has his way to get the information. So please, think about what will you get from doing this."

Her eyebrows tightened.

Still in a calm tone, I uttered, "Don't make any decision that would only lead him to have more reasons to hate you."

_Splash!_

The loud sound of splash water echoed through my hearing organs. The thrown water flew to the left side of the Demon Lady and created a small puddle on the dark floor.

My golden eyes widened as the old bucket slowly fell from her hands and rolled to my feet.

But that wasn't what I concerned about.

Before my eyes were a woman with tears flowing on her beautiful face. She began to call her husband's name in despair between her sobs.

And that was when I realized.

Even the hated villainous characters have their own reasons for them to become someone whom everyone knows as evil. No one was born to be evil. They became the villains we know today because they were once broken children who needed someone who was sincere to support them, but no one did it.

In this case, Cordelia has become a broken immature woman like this due to her hasn't had a chance to experience genuine love, as the lack of parental attention and false love that Karlheinz gave to her.

My empathy feeling reacted as my heart filled with achiness, seeing the woman in front of me broke her tears free like an unbroken stream.

She may be an annoying character who has done many bad things to the point she can't be forgiven. But for some reason, I cannot bring myself to grow hatred nor grudge for her.

It doesn't even make sense to my logical mind, but maybe that's how my feelings work.

In the end, I couldn't help but let myself feeling pity for her.

I mustered up my courage to grab her arm and pulled her into a soft embrace. My eyes were closed, listening attentively to her sobs in silence.

She didn't push me or hug me back, instead she gripped the hem of my négligée dress tightly. "I failed to be someone who met his expectations ..." she voiced her words. She seemed trying so hard to hold back her gasp that tore down her throat. "I'm a failure to his eyes!" Her body began to tremble badly. "He won't look at me again ...!" she shrieked painfully in her cries.

For her to be broken heart like this, she must truly adore Karlheinz.

I opened my eyes again. "There is still a chance for you to change, Cordelia-_san_."

"... A chance? Me? Why ...?"

"Yes, because I- no, Karlheinz-_sama_ saw potential in you."

"H-he did?"

"Yes, if he didn't see it, he wouldn't let you stay here in the first place." I ran my fingers through her long purple hair. "That's why, use this chance wisely."

She slowly wiped her tears and straightened her back. "Can I ..." Her eyes locked on mine. "... Can I believe what have you just said?"

A small curve graced on my lips.

"It's up to you to believe me or not, Cordelia-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Cordelia had calmed down, I decided not to leave her alone with her current state, exhausted and full of mess. I walked her back to her room, of course with her directing the way, since I was still new to this mansion.

Luckily, we met two maids near the hallway, who were whispering something to one another in worry. Hmm, I wonder what are they gossiping about?

The maids quickly shut their mouth when their eyes fell on us. Thankfully, they didn't dare to question anything about us as they readied to take any actions from our orders, which made things easier. One of the maids helped the Demon Lady to return to her room, while the other one showed me the way back to my room.

As we walked in silence, my mind began to wander to the previous event, questioning myself about my past actions.

Did I do the right thing?

Such tricking Cordelia, though I did it for self-defense and for her own good too.

... But what would she do if she knew that I lied to her?

Would she murder me?

I shivered over the terrifying thoughts.

"We are here at your room, Milady."

I smiled at the maid. "Ah, thank you. Oh, and please just call me Kori."

The maid answered me back with an awkward smile as she quickly bowed and left without a word, and I just shrugged at her weird respond. My focus turned to the door in front of me as my hand twisted the doorknob and let myself enter the room, where I was greeted by the shapeshifter ghost.

"Oh, you're back, Sweetheart. Congratulations for surviving that situation before."

My mouth dropped open. I was too speechless by the scene before me. The scene before me had made me forget to rise my anger at her and reply back to her insulting greetings.

Before my eyes were Ror in my form, wearing a black-white frilly dress, which reminded me of a Gothic Lolita fashion model. She sat on a red sofa, crossing her leg over the other in elegance, while her smug face rested on her hand. Not to forget, her other hand was used to scoop a delicious frosty cake to her mouth-!

_Gulp._

Argh, the sweet scent. Why it's so tempting?!

Hmm ... now that I think about it, I haven't eaten anything yet since this morning. So maybe that's why the sweet scent feels more intoxicating ...?

But I need to hold back my urge from drooling over her sweets. At least, not in front of her ... yes, not in front of this ghost-

_Drools._

Damn you, mouth!

As Ror didn't miss the show, she laughed as if there were no tomorrow. While on the other hand, I looked at the other direction but her. My hand wiped my mouth in silence, half with embarrassment.

After I had passed my wordless state, I regained my voice back. "What the hell did you do while I was gone? Where did you get that dress and ton of sweets over there?!" I pointed my index finger at her, then to a small mountain of sweets next to her.

"Whoa, there, Sweetie. Calm down!" She held her hands up in surrender manner. "I'll answer your questions one by one, alright."

I sighed and pinched my forehead to help calm myself. "Okay, so where did you get that dress?"

"It was from your sweet father, Sweetie. He has kindly given you a bunch of lovely clothes, why, isn't he a doting father?" She giggled and tossed the bag that Reiji and Raito delivered a few hours ago to me. I caught the bag reflexively and opened it.

It turned out what Ror had just said was right, there were dresses with the size of children in it. As I inspected the dresses, I realized something.

The dresses were made with thick material and were long enough to cover my whole body, from my neck to my feet.

Just like what I need in my plan list.

... I don't know how to react to this, but this is definitely not a coincidence. That Old Demon knows my secret plan list. Probably, he knows it from his mind-reading ability again.

What a troublesome father to have, yet ...

Shall I be thankful to him or be wary of him after this ...?

Well, the answer came sooner than I expected.

"The next time you meet him, kiss his shoes to show your gratitude to him." Ror laughed at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and after the kiss, I'll spit on his shoes, 'cause I know it's his favorite shoes." I grinned.

Her head jerked back in laughter. "Oh, my! I'd love to see you get executed by him because of that!"

I giggled and shrugged at her, then decided to change the topic. "By the way, what about those sweets? Did you make the chef to make it for you?"

"No, I stole it."

I was very sure that my face turned pale when she told me that straight up answer. I wasn't that stupid to not know where our conversation was going from that just answer.

"Do-don't tell me, you stole it from-"

"Yes, that Squeaky Boy."

My heart sank.

"I was bored waiting for you to come back, so I wandered around this mansion, and when I stumbled upon his room- hey, don't give me that look like the world has ended!" She gave a resting bitch face and continued, "I'm not your everyday thief who stole things with an obvious appearance."

I blinked. "Oh, right ... you're a ghost. Of course, a ghost can be invisible." I nodded to myself, agreeing with my own statement.

"Correction. A shapeshifter spirit."

Again, what's the difference?

I sighed.

Now that I think about it again, the two maids from before were gossiping something in panic. If I combine it with the information that I got from Ror ... something that they worried about was: _"There was an 'Arsène Lupin' who stole Kanato's sweets"_ and by that means, there will be upcoming chaos in this mansion.

Oh, well ... I guess I will deal with that boy later.

I shook my head and pulled a chair next to the round table containing Kanato's sweets. A delightful smile appeared on my face as I started to feel the everlasting pleasant taste from the crème caramel pudding that I had just eaten in my mouth.

Ahh ... it's been a while since I taste this sweetness-!

I continued to eat with a big smile on my face.

Ror didn't object for what I did as she just huffed with a small smile and spooned another piece of cake to her mouth.

"So, Sweetie, how did you survive that demonic mother without a single scratch on your body?"

"Well, I have my ways, and it's really a long trip."

"There's no time limit between us, go on with the said of your _'long trip'_."

"Don't say I didn't warn you though."

The two of us continued to chat and enjoy our desserts together while ignoring the hysterical scream and the rumbling noise that came from the other room.

* * *

**Keyword Note :**

1\. (( _Teletrasporto_))***[1] **: Magic incantation for teleportation magic.

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	11. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 09

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 09 : The Day I Found the Other Side of the First Wife of the Sakamaki Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So tell me, Sebastian. Why do I need to go to the dining room again?"

"Because you have to eat."

The emotionless butler who walked along beside me was glancing at me with his usual dull stare, silently judging my obvious stupid question. If only he knew some of the memes from my previous world, he would say: _"You don't say,"_ to my face now.

I initiated a small laugh to ease the awkwardness between us, which didn't really help much when he didn't crack a bit and still looked at me with his stoic face, like asking me _"what's so funny?"_ in silence manner.

God, why can't he just laugh it off with me? I feel really stupid right now.

I sighed.

... Though, it's my fault too for not being more specific to him.

I mentally pinched myself.

My golden eyes turned at him again as I decided to continue the conversation. "Yeah, I know about that." I scratched the back of my head. "What I want to ask you here is, why do I need to go to the dining room when I can just eat in my room? Not that I want to be rude or what, but I'm more comfortable eat with myself. So yeah, you know ..." I tried to explain.

It's not that I hate the vampires to the point that I don't want to eat with them, but eating with them is rather ... pressuring me. In fact, the reason why I feel uncomfortable eating with them is that their cold gaze falls down on me. But there is one more reason why I don't like to eat with them, it's Kanato's murderous gaze! His gaze sends chills down my spine, it's like he is plotting something gruesome behind his deathly gaze! Gahh, that boy is so frightening, why can't he just leave me alone for once?!

Haahhh ... damn it, I have to admit that child is certainly in the next level of my fear, ugh.

"For your answer, there are two reasons." Sebastian raised his index finger. "One, it is a common tradition for this family to eat together at the same table." He continued to explain with his other finger raised again. "Two, one of the family members orders me to make sure you don't miss breakfast today. They also orders me to tell you to wait after you have done with your breakfast. It seems like they wanted to have a private talk with you after breakfast."

I blinked slowly, feeling somewhat dumbfounded, since this was the first time I heard him talk more to me. The other reason was from his statement. "... I understand the first one, but someone wanted to have a private talk with me? That's new to me."

One of the family members, huh ...?

As I started to mention the words of family members in my head, two faces came up in my mind. Yes, I couldn't help but think there were two suspects from the family members who would actually invite me to have a private talk with them.

The first suspect is Karlheinz.

... But I'm pretty sure, he can't be the culprit this time, since he has left the mansion yesterday. By that means, he hasn't returned yet and won't be back for a while ... or years. Well, he is the type who likes to leave his family for a long time and doesn't give a fuck about it. Damn, that Old Demon.

So that left me to the second suspect-

Sebastian immediately stopped, which made me cut off my thoughts and did what he did too.

"We are here at the dining room."

Oh dear, here we are at this dreadful gathering place again ...

Preparing my mental for the shot of glare from the vampires, I released my breath slowly, then looked at Sebastian, who opened the big wooden door for me. As the door opened, the sound of a creaking door resounded around us, making the situation more dramatic than it should be.

Damn, who the hell responsible for the door maintenance? They should need to be warned, not to forget to coat this door- no, all the doors in this mansion with oil-!

"Ahh, there you are!" The familiar feminine voice suddenly met my ears and broke the criticism inside my head.

My gaze fixed on the purple-haired woman who sat on her seat with a smile. She gave a friendly small wave to me as she noticed my gaze fell on her, which made everyone in the dining room send a questionable look at her and me, but didn't bother commenting about it.

Cordelia, she is my second suspect. By looking at her welcoming gesture, it seemed that I was right. She was the one who wanted to have a talk with me later.

... But to think she changes drastically in one night, from a bitchy villainous person to a friendly warm person, it kinda freaks me out ...? Though, there is a theory of people can change in a short time by a profound influence given to their life. Still, I can't help but think she is a bit out of character, and I want to scream _"weird"_ about it!

"Why are you still standing there? Come here!" Cordelia crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her arm rather impatiently. "... Or do I need to make someone drag you here?"

Oh, never mind. Her demanding side is still in there.

I headed next to Cordelia side, cautiously not to walk too close to the vampire brothers. And while I did that, I could feel the usual dark gaze again from that one certain figure. Why, of course, it was none other than my lovely number one hater, Kanato!

Haahhh ... seriously, Kanato, can you stop glaring at me with your dark aura for a minute? Wait, not even you too, Raito!

Jeez, do they hold grudges on me or something?

With that one question asked in my head, two little flashbacks were played in my head.

The first one, it was a recent memory from last night. The big blow of Kanato's wrath tantrum that he sent to me when he found out that I had stolen his sweets was vividly recorded in my head- err, although actually, it was Ror who did the crime. But then again, even if I told him the truth, the results were still the same; that boy wouldn't give a shit to my reasoning, he was just like his mother, never giving anyone a chance to speak their reasons. But since I had also eaten his sweets, I wouldn't say I was completely innocent of this matter part. So without any intention to continue the headache drama, I took all the blame instead and apologized to him as what everyone wanted me to do, and let the butlers did the rest of the work. What kind of work? Of course, to prevent Kanato killing me in my sleep!

The last one, it was a memory from yesterday too, but in the morning. The unforgettable of Raito's horrific scream when his leg got stuck on one of my traps rang in my head pretty clear. Honestly, I had no objection about this matter; it was purely my fault, I made the traps and gave him a late warning. So if he blames me one day, I won't deny him.

... So yeah, I guess they do have grudges on me.

Hmm, now that I think about it again, I want to slap myself with a big appreciation of a _"wow"_ word. In just one day, I already have two haters in my new life, wow!

Well, life is fair enough. Or is it ...?

I sighed in exasperation and pulled a chair next to Cordelia's. My eyes pried on my breakfast menu in front of me, which was pumpkin porridge, ham with macaroni, eggs with cheese, salad, waffles, and milk for children. Yep, another fancy menu for someone who always has cereal as her breakfast in her previous life like me!

I randomly took one of the forks that I didn't even know what were their differences aside their sizes and began to eat with the royal family of vampires. The breakfast was delicious, I really enjoyed every bit of it, though that stare again ... no, it wasn't Kanato or Raito this time, it was the king of the table manners freak, Reiji!

For the love of flipping waffles, can you stop sending me a displeased look from a minute to another minute, Reiji? I know I'm not as good as you and the others, but c'mon, give me a break already! It's not my fault for not taking table manners lesson seriously like you, kay?!

I massaged my throbbing forehead. My gosh, this family never fails to exhaust me, huh?

I huffed at the glasses boy before turning my attention to the maple syrup that I was about to grab but had been snatched away by the other hand.

Eh?

I looked up and saw the purple-haired boy who poured out three-quarters of maple syrup to his waffles indifferently.

I'm not surprised he is the one who takes the maple syrup, but why of all the time, he has to take it when I want to use it too? Also, why doesn't he put the maple syrup back to the center of the table but beside him?!

Haahhh ... should I just eat the waffles without applying maple syrup on it? I mean, there are two toppings for waffles on this table, maple syrup and butter. I can still put butter on it- oh never mind, Ayato and Subaru have their own heat competition over there, fighting over the last remaining butter. I don't want to interfere with their fight. So now, should I just eat the waffles without any topping on it? Ugh, but the taste ... I doubt my mouth will take that well. In conclusion, I don't want that!

As I continued to stare at the plain waffles and back to the maple syrup, I felt my dilemma was draining me from the inside.

Goddamnit, Kanato! Why you have to do this to me?!

... No wait, I can try making him give that maple syrup to me by doing a simple mind trick. All I have to do is to play smart in between our conversation and make it flow well.

Alright, let's give a shot.

My eyes ventured to the boy figure who sat across from me. "Kanato-_kun_."

He glared.

I ignored his death glare and smiled. "Could you please pass me that maple syrup?"

"No."

Of course, I get rejected. But I cannot stop in here, this is just the beginning. The real trick starts when I give him a soft, yet convincing counter argument.

I silently smirked. Slyly, I parted my lips and-

"Kanato, you heard her. Pass that maple syrup."

Cordelia interrupted me- wait, she what?!

I instantly looked at her in a wide, horror look.

Agh, Cordelia, why you, would that ...! Arghh, I'm losing my mind! No, seriously, what have you done? Why you have to interrupt me at this crucial moment?! I do appreciate your support to me, but don't back me up when I'm dealing with your own children, especially this psychotic child in front of me! Things will get more complicated, kay?!

"Kanato," she called again, using a low monotonous voice, which made Kanato flinch in surprise.

"I-it's alright, Cordelia-_san_! You don't have to-"

"Silence, Kori," she said gravely, which made me wonder: _"Did I hear her wrong for she called me by my name, not 'Foolish Brat' again?"_ for a moment. "He needs to learn too," she continued in a hush tone.

Acting strict and serious all of a sudden like this, what's gotten into her ...?

Kanato sent his last glare at me before turning his head to his mother and said, "Fine."

I flinched when he looked back at me with his forced smile. "Give me your plate," he said.

"Um, what?"

"You want this maple syrup, right? I can help pour it for you."

Well, that's definitely suspicious.

I gave him a wry smile. "Ah, that's really nice of you, but I-"

"Give. Me. Your. Plate." The way Kanato emphasized every words came out from his lips burned in a warning sign. His forced smile had turned into a dark smile, which gave a disturbing vibe about him.

I shuddered in horror.

Eventually, I surrendered my waffles to Kanato and let him pour that cursed maple syrup on it. Of course, the result was too sinister that I didn't dare to eat it. There was a big message on top of my waffles that written in maple syrup; it said, _"You'll pay for this."_

It was implied with malicious intent, of course.

With a forceful smile formed on my lips, I tried to eat my breakfast calmly like nothing happened, hiding my internal frustration cries that morning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You must have heard from Cebastiel that I have invited you to have a talk, am I right?"

After breakfast was over, everyone began to leave and continued with their own activities. But here I was, still in the dining room, being confronted by Cordelia.

I placed my drink on the table and turned my head at the purple-haired woman beside me. "Ah, yes. He told me before," I confirmed with a smile graced on my face.

As much as I still felt gloomy from the event before, I did my best to keep my smile in front of her. Though, I couldn't tell if it looked obvious or not.

"I see ..." she answered back.

Some of the maids who had finished their shift to clean the table looked at us in between curiosity and worry before they left us alone.

Silence fell in the middle of the room.

For a moment, Cordelia looked down. A complicated expression was clearly painted on her face. Her eyeballs moved from the bottom left to bottom right, then at me. Her hands gripped her black dress tightly as she bit her lips, trying hard to utter something inside her mind.

"Um, Cordelia-"

"Forgive me," Cordelia finally said as she released her breath at the same time.

I tilted my head, feeling somewhat dumbstruck by the unexpected event. "Err, what ...? I mean, for what?"

"... For all my ill behavior before."

My mouth gawked.

So what she wanted to say to me all this time was to apologize to me? Damn, she seemed to have trouble saying that to me!

Hmm ... well, I guess, for someone who has big pride embedded in her head, saying a simple word of _"sorry"_ is not really easy, as like as it costs her own life. But this haughty demon lady has chosen to put her almighty pride aside and develop herself into a better character.

And I respect her for that.

A gentle smile formed on my lips. "It's alright, Cordelia-_san_. Your mistakes were in the past and you have been forgiven in this present time. So let's just move on and aim for the better future."

For a glimpse, I saw Cordelia's eyes widened and twinkled like a pure child before she wiped it out quickly in a huff. Hmm, I wonder if I just imagine that thing or what ...?

Cordelia crossed her arms with a smug smirk appeared on her face. "Fuh, I knew you would say that."

Heh, pride as ever.

Inside my head, my inner self cackled at her action.

"Al-also," she started again, an unusual sputter came together with her word. "Thank you for your words yesterday ..." For a glance, I could see a small tint red appeared on her cheeks before she looked to the other way to hide it. "... But don't get yourself high with a wrong idea, I'm just saying what should I say here, got it?" she quickly hissed her words in cold, although her eyes still locked on mine without any harm intention.

Ahaha, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Cordelia- eh?

I blinked.

Wait a minute, did she just ...?!

My mind went blank for a moment.

Cordelia still looked to her side and continued with her words, but it didn't reach to me. My brain was too occupied with her statement before. It kept circling inside my stunned brain like a broken record.

Then once it stopped, a conclusion made in my mind.

Oh my gosh, is she ...

"... _Tsundere_ ...?"

Cordelia tilted her head toward me. "_Tsundere_? What is that?"

Oh no, did I say that loud?!

"Uh, um, well, it means ..." My golden eyes looked back and forth wildly, trying to find a better answer for her in panic.

And when an imaginary bulb shone above my head, I beamed Cordelia with my brightest smile.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	12. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 10 - Part 01

**[ ****Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 10 - Part 01 : The Day I Planned My First Step to Get Along With the Triplet Brothers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahh, this is bad.

Lately, the triplet brothers had been evincing their hatred toward me. The most obvious one, Kanato, had been displaying his hateful aura on me for non-stop since the first time we met; it had become worse after the stolen sweets case and the breakfast event from the other days ago. While the second obvious one, Raito, had started avoiding me and stealing a glare at me from the day his leg got stuck on my trap. The last one, Ayato, was the most absurd one. I don't even know what was his problem with me, but that boy had been glaring daggers at me since dinner yesterday!

A big sigh escaped from my lips.

What kind of shitty situation is this? Standing in the middle of the triplets' conspiration circle?

Honestly, this is not funny at all. I'm fully aware that I am in a dangerous situation. Even though I managed to change Cordelia, all of my efforts would be in vain if her children were still holding their negative emotions in them. If I don't do anything about this, my plan to create a total change to the plot will be messed up, also I might get killed by the triplet brothers sooner or later in the end!

Argh, that's really worst.

I massaged my forehead as my golden eyes casted on a piece of paper with a serious expression. My hand that held a fountain pen was starting to dance on top of the plain paper, creating letters on it.

_The first solution, try to befriend their mothers by attracting their attention or interest, in progress._

_Cordelia: Done._

_Beatrix: Not yet._

_Christa: Not yet._

My eyes moved down to the next line.

_The second solution, gain their full trust by being kind to them, in progress._

_Cordelia: Done? I think._

_Beatrix: Not yet._

_Christa: Not yet._

I moved on to the next solution.

_The third solution, do a massacre in this mansion, not yet._

As I read again the third solution, I swore my eyes had turned dead like a fish.

Did my unconscious immature side of me write this ...?

I quickly stood up and crumpled the paper. Without any hard feeling, I smacked the thing down into a nearest trash can.

"What am I? A motherfucking serial killer?!"

After I had taken my frustration out, I backed down and sat in my seat again. A long tired sigh left from my mouth as I leaned forward to my desk and plopped my head between my crossed arms.

"Wow, that's really a long sigh," commented Ror. The said ghost appeared from the silver mirror and sat on top of my desk, crossing her leg over the other one. "Something stuck in your head, Sweetie? Perhaps those little pesky vampires brought matters to you?" she asked in her usual sassy, mocking tone.

_Thunk!_

Her words shot like an arrow aimed for their target.

I widened my eyes at her. Is she always good at guessing something? Or does she have clairvoyance ability or what ...?

"Wait, that's not right. Let me correct myself." She hummed to herself. "Those little pesky vampires have been trying to get their wacky revenge on you because you have been getting on their nerves lately. And now, you're at the edge of your line, aren't you?" Her jade eyes squinted a bit as they looked directly on mine. A small smirk was there too as her lips curled up, turning into a playful smirk that appeared to taunt me.

_Stab!_

This time, her words pierced me like a big needle stabbed on my back.

This ghost ... does she have to mention all of that and bring it straight to me? I look so helpless in her statement ... err, although, she is not completely wrong, ugh ...

Her sly smirk had become wider. "From seeing your reaction, did I hit the bullseye?" She began to chuckle. "Hehe, so childish, how cute is that."

The fact that her answer was right and she got her way to attack me with her sassy mock, I felt my pride as an adult was trampled mercilessly. But to think she puts me down like this ... surely, she enjoys her time testing me out.

"How mean." I pouted. "That's not something nice to say to someone who has kindly protected you by sacrificing her frail self to face the Hysteric Boy's wrath." At the end of _"oh-my-so-sadly-poetic"_ statement, a small smirk created on my lips.

She scoffed. "You're making a big fuss about it." The female ghost rolled her eyes before she continued her words again. "I didn't ask you to protect me, so why did you bother to do that?" she inquired.

"Isn't that obvious? I didn't want to make things ended more troublesome."

Ror looked back at me in a funny look. "Are you saying that you're okay to take the blame instead? Doesn't that still not change the fact that you are still in trouble?"

"Any choices are meant to be troublesome to pick anyway." I shrugged. "Life is full of complicated choices, but we can't just say that one choice is completely wrong or right when we don't know what future that one choice holds for us." A sly smile painted on my lips. "It's too reckless to judge something early now, isn't it?"

"Pfft-!" Ror put her hand in front her mouth and looked to the other side. She couldn't restrain her urge to burst out in big laughter after hearing my words, even though she had covered herself. "Oh, my! I never thought I would hear a solid comeback like that from a child!" She reached her hand on top of my head and began to ruffle my hair messily. "You're so strange, yet I have never seen a child as interesting as you."

Hey, what's with those ambiguous words? Are you trying to praise me or insult me here?

Hearing her remark, I frowned at her for a second but found my way back again to grin at her as I decided to continue to play along with the conversation.

I grabbed her hand to stop messing with my hair. "So, you're saying that I'm more interesting than Karlheinz?" A mischievous grin slid on my lips.

Again, she laughed at me. "Oh no, Sweetheart. He is a lot more better and more interesting, the best if I have to say. You still have a long way to go to reach his level."

_Stab!_

I felt another painful stab in my bleeding heart.

Wha-what is this shameful feeling from getting cornered by the problematic triplets, then getting mocked by the troll ghost, and last to be compared to the Gary Stu Father, yet only to get demeaned ...?

Goddamnit, where is my justice!

I felt my self-esteem points had decreased drastically. In exchange, my loathe points on this world, _Diabolik-fucking-Lovers_, had been increased.

"Oh, what's this?"

While I was in the middle of mental breakdown, Ror bent down and picked up the crumpled paper that I had thrown before.

My eyes lashed at her in a speed of light. And without saying anything, I snatched the crumpled paper away from her.

"Hey, I'm still reading it-"

"No," I hissed. "Don't say anything about it." After I said that, I turned my eyes downward toward the crumpled thing in my hands. My hands started to work on tearing down the paper, wiping all the plan evidence.

Shit, that was too close! That ghost didn't read them all, right? Especially, that one last embarrassing sentence ... no, even she read them all, she should have not understand any of it ... well, maybe a little bit of it, but not the main points.

Yeah, that's right.

Everyone in this mansion uses a standard Japanese as their main language. I was a Japanese person before I got reincarnated into this world, that's why I'm not having trouble when communicating with them, but there is one thing that I realize when I'm talking to them ...

They don't understand a modern slang of Japanese language.

Just like the other days when I was having a conversation with Cordelia, she didn't understand what was the meaning of a _"tsundere"_ word. I tried to confirm this speculation with the other butlers and maids here, and indeed, they didn't understand too.

So taking advantage of the situation I have here, I try to rewrite all my plans from before using a mix of slang language. Of course, this one that I have in my hands is also written in slang. So even if I didn't tear this paper down, the result was still the same, Ror wouldn't be able to understand it. But I personally prefer these shameful plans not to be read by anyone in here, even though they don't understand it. Ugh, it's just too embarrassing, kay?!

Ror hummed while looking at my direction. "You know, Sweetheart. You are pretty smart for your age. Not to mention, when you're not originally born from aristocrat. It's a big surprise for me that you can write three paragraphs very well."

That's because I'm an adult.

I scratched the back of my head. "Um, yeah ... I studied pretty hard after I moved in here. I'm still not that good though."

Ror hummed again as she nodded. Her jade eyes were still looking at me with unreadable glint. "... Hmm, I see. That explains why there are some vocabulary words that have no meaning in your writing."

Actually, that's what you call a slang language.

I smiled. "Yeah, um ... that's why I'm still trying to improve my writing."

"Hehe, is that so?" The female ghost suddenly smiled knowingly at me, which made my heart jump a bit in nervous. She didn't know that I lied to her, right ...?

Her face turned brighter as she snapped her fingers. "Oh, yes! I also found something interesting in your writing ..." she trailed off, her words played playfully in my ears.

Oh God, I have a bad feeling about this ...

"I don't know what are you trying to say in your writing there, but ..." She smirked at me. "In the first and second paragraphs, I found that you mention the names of the three madams in this mansion. While in the third paragraph ..."

I shook my head in panic. No, no, no, please don't say it-!

"I found a _"massacre"_ word," she said with a smile on her face. "Oh my, I wonder what is the meaning of this? Is this the same as what I think ...?" Again, she trailed with her words, which I knew she did that intentionally.

But how did she ... ah, don't tell me that I forgot to write the _"massacre"_ word in slang?!

Dang it, I screw that up!

Ror looked beyond amused. "Hehe, since you didn't answer back, I take that as a yes. But, oh dear ..." She covered her red lips with her slender hand. "I didn't expect a child could think something like that."

I tried to force my smile to bloom on my face. "Haha, you're so funny, Ror. There's no way I would think something nasty like that to my _"savior"_ family." When I had finished emphasizing the _"savior"_ word, there was a great desire to vomit all of my lunch that luckily could be held back in time by me. "Um, I think you misread that ... or maybe, I wrote that _kanji_ wrong."

"Hmm, I see." Even though she said that, her eyes looked at me in an observing look, as if she didn't look convinced enough by my words. Ugh, why does she have to be that troublesome character?!

She sighed. "Such a waste ..."

"Waste?"

"Yes." She smirked. "A very big waste for you, Sweetie."

The female ghost walked up to me and slid her cold arm on my shoulders. "Actually, I want to offer you something." She brought her face closer to me. "... I can help you with that," she whispered into my ear.

What ...?

"Just command me, and I-" She paused for a moment and did a throat-slitting gesture to my neck. "... Will slice them like this if you want me to," she purred.

A tiny cold sweat dripped from my small face as I began to shiver from the drop temperature. I gripped my black-red frilly dress tightly to ease the uneasy feeling.

"What do you think? Isn't that a good idea seeing this mansion covered with their nasty blood?"

Her dark playful voice had made my shoulders shuddering in tense.

"Remember that I will always accept your request with open arms, after all ..." Her smile went wider and wider. "I can't miss this exciting opportunity, right?"

I could sense an obnoxious aura lurked from the green-haired female. Her relaxed demeanor was nowhere to be traced from her, as if her usual attitude had never existed before. She had changed into something ... ferocious or murderous ...? I couldn't find the right word to describe her.

But to think she is someone who can be very dangerous like this ... well, is a bit, haahhh ...

When I first met with her, I never really thought that she could be someone with a threatening level- no, I never took her seriously until now. That's my mistake for being too naïve and gullible to a stranger. Sometimes, these bad habits of mine frustrate me so much; it feels terrible, damn it!

But now that I know she cannot be taken sidely, I have to put my thoughts carefully from here.

Well, think about it again. From the conversation that I have with her from the other days, she seems to know a lot about Cordelia and the other vampires who live in here very well. Speaking of that, she also claims herself to be Karlheinz's ex-servant. That means, she might have served Karlheinz for a long time that she could even know about this family to the specific details. Possibly, she is one of Karlheinz's loyal servants.

So then, why would Karlheinz give this ghost to me? If I were Karlheinz, I wouldn't give one of my loyal servants to someone that I just met for the first time.

... Unless, there is a hidden intention behind of it.

Ugh, the more that I think about Karlheinz and Ror, the more they look sinister to me.

But from this, there is one thing that I can conclude now for sure.

The two of them are monsters that I don't want to deal with.

_Poke!_

Eh ...?

A slender finger landed on my cheek, waking me up from my inner mind. I stood frozen in place as my eyes widened from meeting with the ghost's eyes that closed into an arc.

"Why giving me such a face? It's just a joke!" She grinned at me and began to pat my head.

Wait, what ...?

"Haha, I see. A joke, huh ...?" I forced my smile to bloom as I shifted my weight awkwardly.

"Yes, did I scare you?" She tilted her head with a sullen expression, which was obviously fake. The female ghost cackled. "My bad, my bad!"

Thanks goodness, I thought she was serious about that before. Stupid me for taking it so seriously. Haha, I think I need to stop my bad habit of overthinking things-

... Or not.

Yeah, like hell I would think something naïve like that!

I'm not an idiot. I'm completely sure that I wasn't imagining or overthinking it. I have learned from my mistake before, and in this present time, I trust my own instinct.

Back there, her eyes reflected something.

Yes. Something disaster.

This mob character, who has never even appeared in the game, is truly dangerous. The worst part of her, I don't even know anything about her. And without having complete background information about her, I cannot predict what action she will take.

Haha, well ... this sadistic ghost may actually stab me from behind.

With that looming possibility in mind, there's no good reason to recklessly ignore her existence. In order to be truly safe, I need to take her more seriously and keep my eyes on her and-

"Fwuehh ...?"

"Oh my, look at yourself! Your face looks very cute like this. Aren't you an adorable little chipmunk?" chirped the female ghost.

Wha-what? She is pulling both of my cheeks ...!

"He-hey, stop that!" I tried to swat her hands off my cheeks, but she just laughed at me.

"Too bad, girl. Your voice is not valuable enough to reach me." She threw her usual annoying smirk at me.

_Twitch!_

A small throbbing vein popped on my head.

At that time, behind my twitching smiling face, the back of my head swore to make the shapeshifter ghost in front of me regret her words she had just said.

She may be annoying, but she is very dangerous to deal directly. If I really want to be safe from her, I have to stay calm and ...

Begin to arrange my plot to eliminate her before she does that to me.

Stay patient, Kori. You will get to dip that fucking mirror into sewer later.

With that in mind, I made sure of myself to follow the plan when the opportunity came in time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For now, I need to get along with the triplet brothers somehow and make sure they don't go wild and do some batshit stuff. It will be troublesome if they do that, I cannot let them deviate everything from what I planned!

... But who should I start from?

Kanato? Nah, absolutely not. That demonic child will murder me in place if I land one of my toes in his room or his territorial space. If his eyes meet with me, he will start to throw his nonsense tantrum again to me. Then again, what's that sociopath _shota_'s problem anyway?!

In conclusion, it's impossible to get near to Kanato without some proper strategy. That's why I need to prepare myself and put some extra thoughts before I go and talk to him.

Then, how about Raito? He is the easygoing type, also the most friendly living being in this mansion. That's the bright side of him, not counting his sadistic personality. But anyway, it will be easy to get along with him. So, should I choose him? Nope!

Why is that?

Because he always runs away from me or teleports himself to some other place whenever we meet each other! How do I suppose to get along with him when I can't finish my line to him?!

In conclusion, it would be a different story if there was no conflict between us. Ugh, curse that stupid trap! Curse Raito for stepping on that stupid trap! And curse me for making that stupid trap too, arghh-!

Okay, that's really frustrating. So back to the topic again, there is only one brother left from the triplet-

"Oi, Dirtbag!"

Speak of the devil.

I whipped my head and looked at the red-haired boy who stood not too far from me with both of his hands on his hips. His emerald cat-eyed glared at me in bold, reminding me of a cat king that was showing his dominance to a trespasser who tried to challenge them. He looked pretty irritated with my presence, assuming from a frown latched on his face.

I put my best smile in front of him. "Ah, Ayato-_kun_! What are you-"

He clicked his tongue. "Cut it off with your shit play, it disgusts me."

What the ... I'm trying to build a nice atmosphere here, why you have to ruin the mood with your rude remark?!

My smile twitched a bit.

Ayato suddenly pointed his accusatory finger at me. "Spit it out already!"

I tilted my head. "Err, what ...?"

"Yours Truly can sense you're up to something!"

I looked at him in amazement. He is pretty good with his instinct, huh?

"... Oh, um, like ... getting along with you ...?"

He scrunched his nose like he just saw an alien puked in front of him. "What the fuck are you saying?"

Eh, it's not?

Ayato gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to fool me like what you did to Mother?!" His voice shattered the quiet hallway, rumbling, almost dangerous.

Ah, I see. It's about Cordelia that he wanted to talk about.

I turned my golden eyes to my side and saw three maids carrying brooms in their quivering hands. They seemed a bit hesitant to walk past us, so they only swept the same exact spot together. Hmm, looks like they won't move until Ayato and I leave the hallway.

I sighed and looked back at Ayato with a smile. "Ayato-_kun_, how about we go to the kitchen and chat in there while having nice snacks together?"

"Huh?"

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "I'll answer you in there," I whispered to him in a low tone, serious voice.

He stared at me in wide.

I responded him back with my childish grin on my face. "Let's go, Ayato-_kun_! I'm pretty hungry right now!"

No lies, it's true that I was hungry right there.

The first reason I even came out from my room was to go to the kitchen to have a snack. The lunch from before wasn't enough to stop my stomach from grumbling. Yeah, I mean, who will even get full when the lunch menu merely consists of baked potatoes, Brussel sprouts, and a bowl of berry fruits?

What is that? A diet menu for royalty?

Well, it doesn't really affect the vampires, but for a human that came from a modern world like me, it really affects my sense of hunger. This is a big matter for me, alright?!

Haahhh ... I already miss all of my dear sandwiches from my favorite mart.

Anyway, the other reason I came out from my room was to run my plans into actions. Otherwise, I had no reason to come out and risk myself to the vampire brothers. I would rather prefer to stay in my room like a good _hikikomori_ would do.

I let out a small sigh and looked to my back.

Thankfully, Ayato didn't reject my offer and followed me from behind like a cute little duckling. Though, I would be very grateful if he stopped dusting off his shoulder, the place where I touched him before.

Jeez, kids these days are so annoying.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So let's just cut to the chase, is there something that you feel displeased about Cordelia-_san_ and me, Ayato-_kun_?"

"Of course there is, you dumbass!" He glared at me rather annoyed. "What kind of goddamn magic did you cast to Mother?"

"Huh?"

For a second, Ayato caught off my guard when he suddenly sprang out an absurd question from his mouth, which made me give a weird look at him.

"I'm sorry, Ayato-kun ... but what are you trying to say here?"

"Damn it, stop acting like an idiot!" He slammed his hands on the small table and stared at me sharply. "I know you're the one who made Mother strange! All of a sudden, she became more quiet around us. Whenever we get a chance to talk to her, she always brags about you, and you, and fucking you in all of her conversations!" His emerald eyes darted on mine in furious while his fists balled tightly on his sides.

Whoa, have I become Cordelia's new obsession?

Ayato gritted his teeth. "I should have known at first, that fucking Rotten Old Fool brought you here to give us more misery," he spat, clearly in hatred.

"Not just stealing Yours Truly's hard efforts, you intend to steal our three places too, right?" With half mocking and half despair smile, Ayato added again. "Are you satisfied now with your noxious works, Dirtbag?"

Wait, I think he's gone too far.

"First of all, you need to calm down, Ayato-_kun_," I said while facing him in serious. "The second is, there seems to be a misunderstanding in here-"

"Then explain!" He immediately cut off my line. "Why did she avoid us? Wasn't that because of you?!"

What ...?

This time, it was my turn to slam the poor table. "What do you mean she was avoiding you and your brothers?" I stared at him in round awide, disbelief.

"Huh ...?" He looked a bit taken aback for a moment, but soon he lashed back at me. "Yours Truly is the one who asking you here, so answer Yours Truly's question first, you fucking Dirtbag!"

Unfortunately for him, his insult didn't reach deep to me as I was in the middle of mental conflict.

No way ... this couldn't be. Where did I go wrong ...?

I saw it with my own eyes, Cordelia had changed. But why did she avoid her own children? Did she intend to ignore her children like how she did in the game?

Why ...?

When I think everything will flow as I planned, there is always this kind of obstruct event that preventing me from reaching my goal.

Stupid me for believing Cordelia will shower her children with love that easily.

Haha, to think my idealism had blinded me from seeing things.

What a naïve of me.

I covered my eyes with my hand and murmured a word under my breath.

"Silly."

"Did you just call me silly?!" He grabbed the collar of my dress. We were facing face-to-face, making fierce eye contact as a result.

There was a moment of silence took between us.

Finally, I cut off our fierce eye contact as I looked down toward my feet. "I'm sorry, Ayato-_kun_," I whispered abruptly. A brief pause took a moment of my body before I continued again. "... I never knew this would end like this. It's all my fault for this to happen to you and your brothers." I forced myself to smile and looked up to him again. "But don't worry! I'll fix it for-"

_Bam!_

He slammed his right hand on the honey brown wall beside me pretty hard, but not enough to crack the wall like Subaru from the game did. His left hand still gripped my collar dress tightly.

"I don't fucking need that," he hissed. "If you're feeling sorry about it, then speak the truth! Spill everything to the last one of it with your damn mouth!"

Right. Speak the truth ...

I bit my lips for a second and opened it again, finding myself ready to tell him the truth.

... Or so that I thought at first.

It all came to a stop when a big shadow suddenly corrupted us. We automatically froze up in our place, still in the position of _kabedon_.

"So this is where you've been, Ayato."

That familiar voice. I know that.

Ayato seemed to know that too, as he widened his eyes and began to loosen his grip on my collar dress. Slowly, he glanced toward the figure who stood behind him with no emotion.

"Mo-mother ..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	13. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 10 - Part 02

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 10 - Part 02 : The Day She Planned Her First Step to Get Along With the Triplet Brothers - From Sakamaki Ayato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darn it.

Why all of the time Mother has to come in this worst situation?

... Don't tell me, is this one of her damn works too?!

I quickly glared at the human girl being, which she immediately reacted in aghast to it. She shook her head from right to left as fast as possible, as if she knew what was the meaning behind my glare.

Hah, I see now. You're going to act like an innocent lamb, huh?

"Ayato!"

Mother's voice had made my body flinch in goosebumps. As I looked back at Mother again, I could sense a dangerous aura coming out from her frame along with her shadow that was big enough to cover the human girl and me.

"What did I always tell you to do when I'm having a conversation with you, Ayato?" Mother asked in her usual authoritarian tone. Her eyes darted at me in a cold stare as she did that.

"... I must look at Mother. I have to give my full attention to Mother only," I said in a whisper, swallowing the bitter taste that came from the words that sent out from my mouth.

"That's right." Mother crossed her hands. "Now, care to tell me what's going on here?" Her twin emerald eyes narrowed as she glanced between the cherry blossom-haired girl and me.

"I was ..." I gulped and looked down to my feet.

Damn it, I couldn't tell the truth.

Her eyes immediately stopped at me. "Ayato, you're not studying again, are you?"

"No!" I quickly denied. My bare hands gripped the sides of my trousers tightly. "... I-I have studied before, so-"

Shit. Where did that lie come from?

I never even stayed in my room and touched my books; I was talking to Raito and Kanato in Raito's room this morning.

Mother always checks my room. She will know that I lied to her, damn it!

"If that so, then why I didn't see you in your room?" She looked at me in skeptical, though in a few seconds, her eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me, are you lying to me?!" Mother's voice was louder than before. Her voice exploded in rage, like a thunderstorm hitting the ground.

I knew it. She will get mad.

Fuck.

"How dare you lied to your own mother ..." She gritted her teeth, which somehow looked a bit more agitated rather than angry. "I never taught you to become an impudent child like this! Why can't you understand what your mother wants from you?!" She whipped her hand to her left side in disapproval, which created a strong wind that blew our hair to mess.

"Mo-mother ..." My body began to vibrate in fear by its own. I've never seen Mother so angry before that she even let her strength out of control like that.

"Do I have to punish you for you to understand?!"

I widened my eyes at her words.

Her words had triggered my memory back to the past events. My brain began to swim into the depths of my inferior memories.

That day when she threw me into the lake. Despite my plead, Mother just stood still and watched me drowning into the cold water. I could still remember her expression when she did that. From the up land, her lips curved into a thin frown, almost flat as no emotion.

I tried to reach my hand to her, but she never returned her hand back to help me. I even cried and struggled to gain her attention, but it only led me to sink deeper. All of my attempts were completely useless to her eyes.

The horrible feelings scraped deeply into my memory very well. The heavy pressure exerted from the wintry water and the unthinkable pain that erupted from the gagging throat. I remembered all of that to the last of my eyes were flickering in deliberate turns, letting it darkened slowly by itself from the loss conscious. I was afraid back then. It was so dark, cold, and ... lonely.

Why is it only me that have to taste that painful punishment ...?

[ _"It's because you're not best enough to beat that woman's children. You're different from the other children, you will have to lead this family someday. You should remember that, Ayato."_ ]

But I never wanted to be that! Shuu or Reiji can take that role, I just ... I just want to play together with Kanato and Raito-!

[ _"Nonsense! You're the next family successor, Ayato! You have to be the best, you can't lose, not to the likes of that woman's children! Do you understand what that means?"_ ]

Why?

[ _"If you fail me again ..."_ ]

Why can't it be someone else?

[ _"You're not my child."_ ]

Why is have to be me, Mother ...?

As I remembered my traumatic fragments, my surroundings began to spin. Everything became more vague as my past memories consumed my body in slow.

[ _"If you're not the best, then I have no need of you."_ ]

N-no! I don't want that, Mother!

[ _"I'm done using you."_ ]

Stop it, don't say that again! I don't want to remember that-!

Her words had driving me insane. It was all turning into madness, and it really hurt.

"-yato ...!"

I feel helpless. Why I have to be this weak ...?

"-you listening ...?"

I hate this feeling. I don't want to feel it again.

"-answer your mother ...!"

Just stop this for once-!

_Tap!_

A single tap on my shoulder sent me a shock through my body, waking all of my senses back.

"Cordelia-_san_, please stop. Ayato-_kun_ ... he did nothing wrong."

My gaze fell on the human girl who stood beside me. Her face remained calm as her golden eyes stared at my mother in solemn.

Dirtbag ...?

"I saw Ayato-_kun_ studying hard with both of my eyes. After all, I'm the one who asked him to study together in my room," she said with a smile.

What the hell ...?

Studied together in her room? This Great Me and her? What kind of nonsense is she sprouting off?!

I observed her carefully. And I just realized ...

She is faking.

Those cheerful words and that bright smile.

All of them are fake.

... Yet so, how can she speak all those lies with a calm face? How can she fake her smile in this situation?

Aren't she scared at all?

Tch, I hate to admit this, but now that I see it with my own eyes, I have to agree with Raito's words before.

This human girl is really scary.

"... And if you're wondering why we are here, we are just taking a break from studying." The girl continued with her lies. "I hope this will help clearing our misunderstanding here, Cordelia-_san_."

Mother went silent for a while. She slowly looked at Dirtbag and me. "I see."

She opened her lips again and mumbled, "Sorry ..."

What? Did Mother just-?!

Mother massaged her forehead in restless. "... I think I'm not in the right mind. I'm going back to my room, don't cause any commotion in here."

"Wait, Mother!" I ran to her and gripped the tip of her dress, which she responded with came to a stand in silence.

From the close distance between us, I could see her eyes that same alike as mine looked down in dim. There were two visible dark circles under her eyes. It was like she didn't take care of herself lately.

That looks unusual ... did something happen to Mother ...?

There were many questions that I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't muster myself to ask her directly. And before I knew it, my hand had let her black dress go of its own as if following my hesitation.

"... Have a good rest, Mother," I said.

Mother looked into my eyes, her familiar eyes gleamed in an incomprehensible look as she did that. Before I could study the meaning behind her silent gaze, she turned around and replied back, "Yes."

With Mother left the kitchen, I was left standing with the human girl in silence. The said human girl fell down to her knees and started hyperventilating out of sudden.

I widened my eyes. "Oi, what happened to you?!"

"Th-that was ... tense. It was scarier than the last time in the torture chamber," she said shakily.

"Huh? What the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm saying that tension from before has taken off years of my lifespan!" she yelled to my face. "Good thing, I managed to save both of our lives." Her hands reached to her black-red frilly dress and began to tremble so badly.

"Oh."

My face turned deadpan at her dramatic behavior.

I take back my words from before, she is not frightening at all. She is just fucking good at playing with her words and hiding her real emotion ... and kind of dramatic to the point of being called ... well, kinda eccentric.

Yeah, she is weird, really weird.

... But I can't deny her statement from before. Even she acts like that, she still has a point for what she has said. If she wasn't there, I might get into more trouble than I thought.

And to think I got myself saved by this human ...

Fucking pathetic.

My teeth gritted together. "I don't understand. Why did you have to go far like that?"

Her golden eyes blinked twice. Slowly, she got up and dusted her dress off. "Why? Well, there are many reasons for me to do that. But mostly ..." A small smile formed on her face as she continued her sentence. "That's because of your eyes, Ayato-_kun_."

"Are you trying to fool around with Yours Truly now?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant." She guarded her hands up in front of her. "Well, how do I say it?" She started to scratch the back of her head. "Hmm, the way your eyes shone back there ... they were telling me to help you."

What the hell did she mean again with my eyes telling her to help me?

Is she mocking on me ...?

Lowering my eyebrows, I voiced my mind. "Am I that pitiful to you?"

"What?" She looked at me in surprise. "No, I never think something like that-!"

"Bullshit," I growled. "Don't be a hypocrite with your own words."

"Ayato-_kun_, I think you misunderstand-"

"Listen here, Dirtbag. Yours Truly doesn't need any shitty pity from the likes of you!"

"Yeah, okay. But I'm not-"

"Stop denying, will you? You think that Yours Truly is stupid enough to not understand that-"

"Brat!"

My eyes irked. What the fuck? Did she just call me-

Her golden eyes narrowed at me in sharp. "I have enough with keeping my patience to your bratty attitude. So let me just finish my fucking lines first!" She took a long breath, then glared at me again, her index finger was poking my chest. "I'm not pitying you at all. I helped you before, because I saw the situation wasn't going anywhere with you being out of hand state like that before, got it? So stop accusing people when you don't know the truth!"

My eyes were widened. How dare she ...!

"I understand that you want to stand up by yourself, but I don't think that's the right choice when you're faced with that situation. There is a time when you need to stop from forcing yourself to handle things alone with your strength and realize that you need someone to help you. You do understand that, right?"

This girl ... so annoying.

"Yeah, so what?" I shot her back. "You're trying to lecture me now like that Rotten Old Fool? Dirtbag, just who do you think you are, huh?"

"I'm not lecturing you. I'm trying to snap you out of your pride ego-"

_Slap!_

Before I could let my brain think in clear, my hand had flown across her cheek and sent her falling down to the cold tiles.

I stood in there with my eyes turned into a blank stare. My eyes stared at her small figure, who glanced back right at me in shock as she reached her hand to her swollen, red cheek.

That fucking human, she really is getting on my nerves.

But then, why I ...?

[ _"How dare you talk back to me! Do you think you can be the best like this?!"_ ]

A glimpse of the same scene from the past appeared before my mind. The woman's yell from the past had reminded me that ...

She also slapped me like this before.

Slowly, I looked at my hand that had slapped her. My hand was quivering.

... No, that's not true, I'm not like her. I would never be like that woman! I will never forgive myself if I become like you ...

Mother.

Suddenly, a fat man who emerged from the other side room rushed into our waiting place with my favorite food, _Takoyaki_, and called us in panic. "Ayato-_dono_, Kori-_dono_! Please forgive me for making you wait, here is your-" He immediately went freeze as he saw the scene before him. "Wha-what's going on here?"

Tch, this is start to feel irritating ...!

I clenched my jaws and turned both of my feet to the kitchen door, which the chef quickly stopped me with his annoying question.

"Ayato-_dono_, where are you going?!"

"Shut up! None of your business, Fatty Ass!" With that said, I slammed the wood door right in front of his damn face.

The last thing I could remember was the wailing voice from that piggy chef, trying to call me in panic behind the door and ...

A foul smell of something rotten.

But I had blinded myself by choosing to ignore it and leave the door alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been three days since the day I confronted Dirtbag. I hadn't spoken a word to her since then, nor she tried to interact with me. Even when the two of us passed each other, we simply ignored each other's existence and didn't dare to make eye contact; we just walked by like nothing matters between us.

It feels like we are back to a mere stranger. Well, we are not related to begin with though.

Yeah, that's right ... I never want to talk with that fucking thief!

This is what I want, right?

... Even so, what's with this unsatisfied feeling? Why does it feel like there is a hollow created between my chest? When did this void grow inside of me? Was it when I noticed a little scar on her cheek?

That scar ... it was because I slapped her, right?

[ _"How dare you talk back to me! Do you think you can be the best like this?!"_ ]

Ugh, damn it. Not that again.

Whenever I remembered that scar or looked at it, my mind threw me back again at that unnerving memory. It never stopped to haunt me down.

It's not that I'm afraid of that girl's presence. Fuck no, that girl is nothing compares to the Great Me!

Feel bad for what I did to her? Hah, my ass! She deserves that slap for stealing everything I have and looking down on me!

I'm not to be blamed here, so then ...

Why do I feel like a loser now ...?

I gritted my teeth. My hand that held a fountain pen had snapped the thing into two.

Damn it, forget it! I can't let this bother me any further, there is still a lot of questions about Mother that need to be solved in my mind-

And like a whip that slashed my head, my brain flashed me with my actions from a few days ago.

Yeah right, I had fucked up things. Great.

I started to mess my red mop and stared at the picture of my father in his formal vampire king suit, smiling at the camera like an _"innocent"_ man on my history book; _The Great History of the Bat Clan_ book.

As if I could sense his smile and his golden eyes looking down on my current state from his _"almighty"_ portrait, I groaned out of frustration and sent my history book flying across my room. "Fuck it! Who cares about that old fuckface anyway? He can just rot to dirt!" I cursed out loud.

Shit. I think my head gonna explode from just studying the revolution of that freaking Rotten Old Fool brought to the Demon World's history.

"I need to clear out my mind," I muttered to myself as I stretched my muscles that went stiff from studying for too long.

I decided to walk out of my room and have a little tour in this mansion I lived in. As my mind made my way to the dark hallway, my eyes caught a glimpse of dim light that crept from the small gap under the library door.

Heh, that nerd boy still studying this late? As diligent as ever, huh?

My smirk widened when my great brain found an awesome idea to tease him.

With a carefree move, I kicked the library door open. "Yo, Tableware Freak! Still studying?" I greeted my brother, which later in a few seconds, I found out my guess was wrong.

The figure that stood with a book in their hands wasn't my bespectacled brother like I thought before.

I blinked in shock. "Mother?!"

"Ayato?!"

The thick book from Mother's hands fell down to the dark brown tiles in one loud thud. Thanks to my increased vision ability, I could see the title book from the place I stood.

"... _How to Love and Take Care Your Beloved Children_ ...?" I read it in a whisper.

Mother started to grow panic as she bent her body down and scrambled her book to her hands as fast as she could.

She hurriedly stood straight with her back on mine and coughed. "What are you doing in here, Ayato? I thought that you were studying in your room?" she asked in her cold tone.

"Um, I'm just taking a break ..." I answered her truthfully, still with bewilderment attached on my face.

"Hmph, I see. Then go back to your room and read your books again!" she said that with her back still facing me. Even she acted strictly as usual, there was something different that I noticed.

Why were her ears turning red like that ...?

"I was going to, but ..." My eyes couldn't help but followed the pastel-colored book in her hand. "Mother, do you always read that book every night?"

"N-no, I ...!" She started to stutter. "I just ... I just found this book by a chance! Yes, that's what happened!" She finally turned her face at me.

I stared at her with my eyes telling her that I wasn't falling for that reason.

At long last, she sighed and gave up. She signaled her hand for me to come closer to her, which I did obediently without much thinking.

"You're right, Ayato," she said. "I always come to this library every night and read this book." She put the thick book on a wood table beside her.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"I have been thinking this lately that I have never really good at showing my love to you, Kanato, and Raito." She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were clear as a light forest with no lies hidden from it. "So I thought, maybe ... maybe, I could change the way I show my love to you all."

My lips were apart in shock. "Mother, you never really hate us ...?"

"So that's what you get from my past actions?" She closed her eyes. "I understand that I have mistreated you and your brothers, but I have never put a single hatred to my children in my heart." She opened her eyes again and looked at me with a tender look. "The three of you are my love children. How could a mother that had given birth to her own children came to hate them?"

I looked at her in disbelief. Is this really how Mother feels all this time?

I want to believe her, but ...

My lips began to shake. "Then, why? Why are you trying to avoid us now?!" I went silent for a moment, then a mocking smirk made their way to my face as I recalled the topic conversation that she always talked about these days. "Oh right, that human girl you always talk about. You just want to replace us with her, right?"

"Ayato-"

"Your love to us is just nothing but a spare side to you." I cut her off in flat. "You don't see us as your children, but some mere tools that you can use for your selfish needs, right? Isn't that what you have said to me? You think that I'm fool enough to forget that? Is that what you think-"

Suddenly, Mother pulled me into a hug and buried her head in my back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "... I'm sorry to avoid you all this time. I don't know how to face you properly after everything I have done to you and your brothers." Her hands gripped my shirt tightly. "I'm sorry for everything I have done and said to you. I'm sorry for not being the best mother you want me to be. I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I know it's already too late for me, but I have come to realize that I have taken the wrong step. It was thanks to her, Kori."

Dirtbag ...?

"If she didn't tell me that day, I would never have realized my wrong doings until now. For that, I'm indebted to her."

Ah.

So that's what happened, it all makes sense now. But still I ...

The memories of how she always slapped my face and kicked me to the ground when I couldn't beat Shuu and Reiji in academic skill started to play like a broken tape.

I bit my lips. "I cannot forgive you."

"That's right, you don't have to forgive me, Ayato."

I glanced at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"If I were you, I couldn't forgive myself too. I cannot turn back for what I did in the past, but there is one thing that I want to do for you, at least for once in my life ..." She pulled me from the hug for a moment and stared at me with a sincere smile.

"I want to support you and your brothers to the end of my life. I want to see you become someone great in the near future with your brothers."

My heart shook at her words.

"I believe the three of you are more precious than everything I have in here."

No, stop it. You're being unfair here, Mother.

"I want to see all the three of you grow in bright."

If you keep saying that, I cannot see you again with the same bitter look.

Her words which escaped from her lips had made me clam up, I couldn't counter her back. Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. I tried my best not to shed my tears that had formed on my eyes.

"Ayato, I have always forbidden you to cry, but this time, I allow you to cry on my shoulder. So now, go spill your tears, let them out for once." She pulled me back to her gentle embrace and started to pat my back. "Mother will stay here."

"I-I'm not crying! I'm not a child anymore ...!" The words that came out of my mouth contradicted my action as my tears began to flow down on my cheeks.

Before I knew it, I had started to cry like a normal child would do. Mother stayed like her promise and stroked the back of my hair in silence.

And all that was left to remember from that night was a little light started to form in my shattered heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Time passed fast. It was already in the morning before we realized it. Mother and I were still in the library. She waited for me to wipe off all of my tears from my eyes.

"Ayato, I have a request for you," she finally said as she saw me had finished with rubbing my tears off. "I want you to keep this as a secret between us. Not even Kanato or Raito have to know about this."

I quirked my eyebrows. "Huh? Why?"

She sighed. "I want to approach them like this, yet I'm not sure about it." She closed her eyes while biting her lips. "... Will they accept it or not?" Her eyes opened again, but this time, it radiated her fear and concern. "... I think I need a little time before facing them."

... You don't have to be hesitant like that, Mother. I know they will forgive you anyway. I can see how much they love you dearly; their love for you is greater than mine.

But eventually, I nodded at her request anyway and-

That was when an unexpected event came to this room.

_Bam!_

The library door slammed opened in wide.

"This better be Sebastian's room. Sebastian, are you in-"

The soft pink-haired girl stood in shock as her golden eyes met with four emerald eyes. An awkward silence took a moment between us as we continued to stare each other in shock.

"Uh, it seems Sebas- I mean, Cebastiel isn't in here. I guess I'm wrong again, haha." She made a nervous laugh as she slowly closed the library door with a long, low creaking sound.

"Hey, Dirtbag!"

I looked at her figure without hesitation. There wasn't any fear of that nightmare memory would come and haunted me again. This time, it's different. I will ...!

"Wait!"

She didn't look back. Maybe, she didn't hear me- or maybe, she pretended not to hear me.

I looked down and tightened my fists. She doesn't want to face me ...

"There is something that you want to talk to her, right?"

I glanced at Mother. "Mother ...?"

She stood up and pushed my back a little. "Go reach her."

"But I ..."

"You're not a little boy anymore, right?" She smirked. "Then you know what you have to do now."

I widened my eyes. That's right, I have to reach her by myself!

"Thanks, Mother!"

I glanced at her smiling face in final before turning my back on her and teleported behind the pinkette girl.

There she is!

I quickly grabbed her shoulder. "... Oi, Kori! Don't you hear me? Yours Truly said wait!"

The girl winced in surprise and looked back at me. She quickly put her smile that felt a little bit off and asked, "Is there anything you need from me, Ayato-_kun_?"

This is my only chance. I can't mess this up again-!

"Look I ..." My eyes looked at her white bandage on her cheek, then at my feet. "Jeez ...! That is ... my bad, okay?!" I fumbled with my words but managed to give it in the right order.

She blinked. "I'm sorry, but what?"

I scratched my cheek lightly. "Yeah, that is ... that slap on your cheek from the other days before ... my bad." I turned to the other side as I felt both of my cheeks were becoming red. "That's why I just said that ... it's my bad ...!"

She roamed her eyes over my figure for a moment, then smiled. Her hands quickly rummaged throughout her dress pockets, earning a questioning look from me.

What the fuck is she doing ...?

After a while, she got her item she was searching for.

"... A lollipop?"

Wait, isn't that Kanato's lolli-

_Slap!_

I stumbled back in surprise. The human girl had slapped my cheek hard with that giant fucking rainbow lollipop!

"What was that for?!" I roared.

With a big toothy grin, she twirled her candy in her hand and said, "A cheek for a cheek. Now that we are the same, I can accept your apology."

What in the world was this girl thinking in her head?!

"I also want to apologize for calling you _'brat'_ that day, so ..."

She grabbed my hand and put her treasure weapon on my palm.

"Here, you can keep it."

I blinked and continued to stare at the colorful item in front of me in dumbfounded before scowling at her. "I'm not a big fan of sweets like that Hysteric, you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She sent an apologetic smile to me. "But well, you see ... you can still use it for _'something special'_ to him, if you know what I mean." Her lips shaped into a devilish grin for a few seconds.

My smirk widened.

Heh, to think this goody-two-shoes-looking girl suggested an idea like that so freely in front of me, she really understood me well.

I reached out my hand to her. "Oi, give me your hand."

She tilted her head. "Um, why ...?"

"Just give your fucking hand already, idiot!"

"Okay, okay! Not need to be hostile, alright?" She put her small hand on my palm. So, is this what it feels like to hold human's hand? It feels ... warm. Surprisingly, relaxing.

"You said that you were searching for that Stony Face's room," I said with a smirk etched on my face. "Be grateful for Yours Truly will escort you there!" I puffed out my chest.

"That's really nice of you, but ..." She started to chuckle. "Stony Face? Really? That nickname you mean is for-"

"Yeah, that boring butler."

"Aha, that suits him well." She shot me with a smirk. "Good job for bringing that nickname idea."

A smug grin crossed on my face. "Heh, of course! Yours Truly has never failed to give everyone who lives in here the best nickname ever!"

The girl laughed without blame at my words. Her smile was bright like a ray of sunshine shining down on my face. That was when I realized that it was her first laugh she had ever made without any pretence or coercion. So she can make an honest expression like that too, huh?

... Heh, this girl doesn't seem that bad. Maybe, her arrival to this family wasn't that bad like I thought before.

Without her noticing, a genuine smile crept onto my face as I continued to stare at her. And before she had a chance to look at my expression, I quickly wiped my smile and replaced it with my usual mischievous grin.

"Ready to barge into Stony Face's room?"

"Yes, I am!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	14. ( Arc 01 ) Chapter 11

**[ Arc 01 - The Royal Family of Vampires ]**

**Chapter 11 : The Day I and the Third Son of the Sakamaki Family Had Misadventure Together**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Ayato turned around and had his back on me as he led our way to Sebastian's room, my cheerful smile quickly melt into a twitching furrow line, projecting a solid mental image of a grimace face.

What the hell was that?

Just a few minutes ago, that Cocky Beyond Saving apologized to me. That prideful capture target who always looked down on others said _"sorry"_ with a cute face? No, no, no, that's not in my _Diabolik Lovers_ dictionary!

... But then again, in this world, there is a possibility where everyone could be different from the original plot.

My mind began to recall the changes that I had seen.

Ayato.

He still has his _"oresama"_ character trait. But I can see how he has changed a bit, I'm not really sure about the details though ... but when he apologized to me, his eyes looked genuine and clear, even though he seemed struggling to find his words, given the lack of experience he had when he apologized to someone.

And then, when he held my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine closely, his hand softened as if he was holding back his strength. I can see his little kindness behind of it. Oh, I also have to say, he has a hidden talent to escort someone.

For someone as prideful and aggressive as him to do something like this ... it's very new to me. Haha, I guess I have to start adapting myself with this new side of him.

Cordelia.

At first, it never crossed my mind that she would be the first one to change, I thought she would be the second person to change after Christa. But she did try her best to change, or should I say, she fully committed herself to do that. Not everyone could see it, since she was great at hiding it. In fact, I would have stayed holding my hesitation about her, thinking that she was still the same Cordelia in the game, if it wasn't for my eyes caught her reading _How to Become a Good Mother_ inside the gazebo by a chance when I passed the Sakamaki's garden. From what I had seen, she seemed genuinely into that book. Duh, she even took a note from it!

It's a good thing for her to dedicate herself to change into a better person, yet ...

I can't help myself but feel uneasy about it.

It's not that I hate with her character development or her new self, but it just that seems ... seems off to me. I can't stop thinking that her development isn't something that I can call _"pure"_ or _"honest"_.

Well, let's just spoil the rotten facts behind it, kay?

Unbeknownst to Cordelia, I manipulated her so that she could change. She became someone like this because I lied to her. It's disgusting how my actions remind me of the same actions that Karlheinz did to Cordelia.

It feels sick.

I'm not going to deny how immoral of me to do such depraved tricks like that. Because I know from deep inside, it was wrong of me to do that.

Even so ...

I won't try to fix my actions before, nor I will tell them the truth. The truth will destroy all my plans. Everything I build will fall apart once I step toward the white line.

That's why ...

I have made up my mind. I choose to continue walking on this grey path, I will keep going forward with these lies to the end. If a lie can save them, then I will continue to lie to the end. If the truth will lead everyone to downfall, then I won't let the truth face to the surface.

... After all, I know.

My lips turned into a solemn smile.

The truth is not always something worth to know, and honesty is not always the best solution.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Smells like coffee.

That was my first impression of this room.

I was waiting inside the familiar butler's room. The room was small and moderate. It was decorated with classic brown wallpaper and forest green furniture. The air of the room filled with a relaxing aura, it gave a good vibe to rest and sleep.

The golden eyes of mine looked down to my feet. My feet were swinging lightly while my small body gloriously sank into the comfy couch. Like damn, this green couch feels really nice and puffy! It just makes me want to slouch further-!

Thankfully, the black-haired man in a butler suit in front of me didn't notice my ungraceful action and still preoccupied with my request list in his hands. Honestly, it's pretty funny for him to take a request list from a mere child so seriously, but that's also the reason why he is the person I trust the most and I can count on here.

At long last, Sebastian looked up from the small crumpled paper and glanced at me. "Is this all the requests?"

"Ah, yes!" I had my position returned straight as I replied him back with a big smile. "Can you do that for me, please?"

"Well, Milady ..."

"It's Kori." I pouted. "No need formal honorific or polite attitude when it is just the two of us, Sebastian!" I showed my toothy grin at him. "See? I call you Sebastian, so you call my name too, Kori!"

"... I understand. I will try my best, um ..." His deep azure eyes locked on mine. "... Kori," Sebastian murmured, his voice was dry.

"Yes!" I answered him with a smile. "So, Sebastian, what did you want to say before?"

"Well, Kori ..." He tried to call my name, even though it rolled out in stiff. "About your requests, I can say for sure the first request and the third request are able for me to grant it."

Alright, so he can do the first request to watch the triplets and the third request to stock more sweets in the kitchen, but why didn't he mention the second request?

"That's great, Sebastian!" I said, smiling at him like a happy child. "But what about my second request?"

"For your second request, hiring a magic tutor and a sword master, is something that within out of my range." Sebastian sighed as he folded the request list. "You need permission first from Karlheinz-_sama_."

Damn it, he is right. I have to talk about this request to that Old Demon. How troublesome.

"... I also have to let you know something." Sebastian looked at me with a straight face. His eyes had signaled me, telling me that what he was about to say would leave me in a bad taste. "I apologize if my statement hurt your feeling, but there is no a woman in this world who trains their hands to hold a sword."

Excuse me ...?

"While it is a common activity for men to do swordsmanship, for women not. Women train their hands only for gentle leisure activities, such as embroidery or flower arrangement."

... And how are those activities even help me with my plan?

This sudden culture background information that the game has never even mentioned before is making everything harder for me. I mean, the game only focuses on the Heroine's love story, while the origins of the characters and their world are somewhat left in the dark, and it's not helping me here!

But really, to think the time when the capture targets grow up as a child has gender discrimination like this, it truly sucks. No wonder the capture targets' mothers are passive when it comes to a fight, and the capture targets seem to think they are superior and can do whatever fuck they want.

Haahhh ... I hate this world. Why I even get reincarnated in this world?

Even so ...!

I looked up at Sebastian with a smile. "Well, if I can't learn swordsmanship, I can still learn magic, right?"

"Certainly." Sebastian nodded. "But you still need permission first from Karlheinz-_sama_."

Haha, of course.

"Then-!" I looked at him again with expecting eyes, like a child would do to their parents when they came back with toys and snacks in their hands. "Can you help me to communicate this request to Father?"

Sebastian gave a trouble face. "Well, that's ..."

Trying to reject me, huh? Hah, see if you can reject this-!

I grabbed Sebastian's hand with my bare hands and brought it to my cocking face tenderly.

"Pretty, pretty, please, Sebastian~?" I asked as I quickly switched my _"sparkly eyes"_ effect to the highest mode and made a cute face that I had practiced for a while.

I have to say, playing an innocent child act is so easy with this body. I don't even need three days to perfect this act. Although, my inner adult mind is currently torn apart by my pride as a grown-up woman and the mixed feelings of disgust and shame. But you know what? I don't want to care about these adult things again, because I'm a child now! I'm just an 8-years-old girl. Yeah, nothing more than that. This act is not wrong or shameless for my age, haha ... ugh, I hate this, I want to bury myself now.

Forget about that, I need to focus on making him agree with me. There's no way I let him refuse this! This request is very important for me and I need his help to fulfill it. That's why I have no other choice but to make him cooperate with me, even if I have to throw my own dignity and play this stupid act in front of him!

And as just as what my grandpa told me before: _"No man can reject a cute child,"_ so here is this, take my cute beam attack! How is that feel for you, huh, Sebastian ...?!

Sebastian snatched his hand from me and looked at me with a shock, pale look, which surprised me too. Hmm, I wonder if that action is a bit too much for him to handle?

The frozen black-haired butler later snapped, looked down, and sighed. "I understand. I will try to communicate it with Karlheinz-_sama_."

My eyes shone brightly at his answer. Behind my back, my hand had turned into a small happy fist. Yes, that's a great answer! Sebastian, you're the best!

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

I smiled at him. "No, that's all of it." I took the elegant silver cup and sipped my chamomile tea. "Thank you, Sebastian."

He took his cup of coffee too. "You're very welcome."

The rest of the time, the two of us lapsed into a pensive silent as we drank and enjoyed our own quencher until there was nothing left to drink.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After I gave a short wave of goodbye to the stoic butler, I left his room and turned my body around to see green eyes staring back at me, five inches from my face.

"Whoa!" I cried, startled. My back pressed the dark brown door behind me in reflex as I was shocked by the jumpscare creature in front of me. If this situation I had in here was a horror movie or a horror game, perhaps I was already death to the meat by the scary creature.

As a vampire with sensitive ears, the boy with an eccentric red mop winced from the loud noise that I made and closed both of his hearing organs with his hands. "Jeez, you don't have to shout like that!" he barked.

Well, my human nervous system told me to shout when I got startled. What are you going to do about it, duh.

Swallowing my urge to bite his words back, I laughed a bit and shot him with my carefree smile as I tried to stir away the tension. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just surprised by you, that's all." I patted his shoulder lightly. "By the way, what are doing here? Did you wait for me?" I asked, teasing him a bit.

"Yeah, and you make this Yours Truly waiting for so long!"

Eh, I thought he would deny it. Never knew he would actually wait for me.

"Ahaha, is that so?" I pulled my hand from his shoulder and scratched the back of my head. "Then, sorry for making you wait, Ayato-_kun_."

"Heh, you better be, Dirtbag!" He grinned pompously as usual, his hands on his hips. And yeah, this jerk is still a real dick for still using that irritating nickname on me. Jeez, when I thought he would stop calling me by that nickname after he apologized and started using my proper name to call me like his mother did, he had to do something that would ruin everything like this. What an unbelievable guy.

"Anyway, let's go and play together!"

Oh, what's this? He is inviting me to play together with him? That's some progress there. Hmm, I wonder is this a trap play? Ahh, but this child's eyes don't scream like a liar, so I assume he has a sincere intention about this. Maybe, he thinks me as a companion or a friend now? Whatever it is, I can smell a positive advantage of this. This is going to be a big chance for me to approach the other triplet brothers, I will fix my bad image in front of them this time for sure!

Yep, there's no way I'm going to waste this!

I grinned back at him. "Great! What are we going to play?"

"Heh, of course, catching bat!" he exclaimed in excitement. "We will catch a lot of bats!"

Ooh, sounds nice.

"Then after we catch them, we are going to jab it with skewer-!"

Eh?

"And roast it together!"

Wait, what? No! Not the bats, alright?!

"C'mon, Dirtbag!" he chirped, his little fangs glinted slightly when he spoke. He easily pulled me to run with him. "Yours Truly will show you how great he does when he catches them!"

Yeah, but spare the poor bats from your sadistic hobby, would you ...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.0.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, um, Ayato-_kun_." As I had myself gotten tagged along with him- or should I say, I was dragged by the force of his preposterous strength to follow him, I tried to slow him down with my talk. I mean, I still love my legs and I don't want it to get hurt by this monstrous child!

I carefully looked at him. "Are we not going to invite your brothers with us?"

"No, they're all suck at this. I'm the only one who ends up catching all the bats."

Wow, that's really honest.

Ayato's face suddenly lightened up, as if he remembered something important. With a measured move, he slowed down his pace to match mine. Phew, this is a good chance for me to catch my breath!

"Oi, Dirtbag."

"Yeah?"

"Yours Truly is wondering ..." the boy pondered out of sudden as he strolled leisurely beside me. "What's your business with Stony Face before?"

_Flinch!_

My eyes began to wander past my surroundings but him. "Ahh, that's ..."

Out of all the questions, why does he have to choose the most troublesome question for me to answer?

Well, I do understand, the question is actually easy to answer: _"I just wanted to ask his help with my requests,"_ that's it. But the requests! _"What requests?"_ if he asks that, that's a problem! I can't tell him the requests. Especially, the first request to watch the triplet brothers.

From two days ago, I have been continuously terrorized by a quite admirable count of sick pranks, such as trying to soak me with a bucket of bloody rat corpses and tripping me with a thin rope on my room doorway. Not stopping on that, they even tried to hurt me by slipping a few thumbtacks at my damn doorstep this morning, and let me add an additional fact to that. That was the fifth time. Again, fifth time!

What is wrong with them? Do they have an _"obsession need"_ to hurt me?

Even the sadistic ghost woman in my room had been made speechless by the actions. She even gave a light pat on my back and expressed: _"Sweetheart, this is a test,"_ while showing a genuine priceless look at me. Why, thanks for that!

Haahhh ... seriously, why do they always have to do it at my room doorway? Do they really think I will fall for their trap again that is placed in the same exact place?!

But thanks to their simple pattern traps, I could predict who the culprit was- err, or who the culprits were. Well, considerably from the sloppy and childish works, the culprits seem to be young. And with the help from my observational skills and logical thinking, I have found the perfect candidates for me to raise a large suspicion on. Yes, the triplets! They are the only lunatic brothers in this family who would actually brave to do that, not to mention they do have hidden grudges for me too.

And right now, one of the suspected boys, was standing in front of me, still with his two big cat-like eyes staring at me rather inquisitively, waiting for me to answer his question.

To be honest, Ayato is the least suspected I have in my mind now. He has lowered my suspicion to him from his apologetic section and his friendly invitation before. Even so, those two reasons won't change my mind to lower my guard in front of him, I still have to put my eyes cautiously around him. He may be genuine about this play, but who knows if he is teaming up with his brothers behind my back? Until I find out all the facts, I don't want to risk myself by telling everything to him.

... Sorry boy, but I can't tell you the truth for now, kay?

Forming my smile again, I uttered my words with a careful approach. "Well, you see ... I just want to-"

_Grab!_

A few strands of my hair were caught flying in my view as Ayato pulled my hand with him, which he literally did it with shoving my whole body to the nearest wall with full force. Such a rough impact from the incredible strength had made me slip out a protest and groan from my mouth.

"Hey, what the actual-" I swore I would have done throwing some profanity vocabulary to his face if only his little index finger didn't touch my lips. And for the love of God, why his finger smells like a mixture of fish eggs and seaweed? Did he even wash his hands?!

"Quiet, dumbass," he hushed while I stared sharply at his small face and his finger in front of me, then again, and repeatedly up to three times in a row. The boy didn't catch my signal to get rid his finger from my lips, so I slapped his finger back at his face. Of course, he didn't look amused by my action.

"So what's going on here?"

The redhead boy scowled at me, still mad at my action before. He was about to say: _"Think by yourself, idiot,"_ or something with that line, but he didn't. Perhaps he sensed my seriousness when his emerald eyes glanced slightly toward my face for a second.

He sighed and ruffled his red mop. "Richter, that Old Man." His expression turned serious, which was very unusual of him. "He is there, walking with Sour Hag."

"Sour Hag?"

"Shuu and Reiji's mother, Beatrix."

My eyes had literally turned blank, unblinking from his explanation. "Oh, um, that's some nickname ..." To be fair, I'm not against with that silly nickname for her. I mean, it's an accurate nickname for that stoic mother, but I'm afraid we would get beaten, or worse, chocked to death by Reiji's sacred whip! Well, who knows what would that bespectacled boy do if he happened to hear that his half-brother and his stepsister of him were insulting his mother in a carefree way.

My eyes casted down rigidly from the dreadful thoughts. Man, introvert boy can be scary with their stuff ...

"Tch, I hate that guy." Ayato gritted his teeth. "That Old Man always comes to this mansion just to fool around. He thinks he can play with my mother, then switch to Sour Hag? What a bastard!" he spat in hiss, his knuckles had turned white as he folded his hands tightly.

My lips opened a bit to voice my opinion, but I quickly turned down the action, thinking it would be a bad idea to respond to his anger now. Instead, I just let him venting up with his anger as I looked at him with understanding eyes, showing that I was listening to him. Sometimes, listening like this is not a bad idea.

I believe this is the same action that the Heroine did to every capture targets when they were struggling with their emotional problems.

And I think, the Heroine has a point. This choice is not a wrong choice.

I observed Ayato in silence.

Ayato had always seen his mom having an affair with other guys. Not to mention, his own uncle! It wasn't an easy childhood for him and his brothers to see something unnerving sight like that. But I know Cordelia and Richter have their own reasons too for doing that. Cordelia did that because she was taught by Karlheinz. Richter did that because of his inferiority complex toward his older brother that made him obsess with getting everything his brother had.

None of them deserve such a big hate from _Diabolik Lovers_ fandom. They're just victims of this wholesome drama created by that man, the mastermind of this fucked up plot.

That's right, it was Karlheinz himself.

Ayato's head suddenly perked up. "Dirtbag, we gotta run!" he whispered in panic and pulled me with him. Whoa, what's with the sudden panic here?

... And what's with this sudden bad feeling?

As we ran from our hide, I took a short glance at my back for a second. My gaze instantly landed on a lady with blonde hair, standing alone in the hallway not too far away from Ayato and me. She was looking at us with her usual stoic look- or her icy stare. Seeing her staring at us with cold gaze, without emotion like that, it made my stomach churn in nervous.

Wait a minute. Where is Richter?

I felt a sudden weight on my head. A big hand of a mature man held my head, forcing me to stop my run.

N-no, don't panic! Don't give up ... that's right, Ayato! What about him? Is he okay?

Quickly, I rolled my eyes to see the vampire kid and-

Ah, damn it. He has the same fate as me.

"Since when you two have the right to peek at somebody's business?"

When I heard a low baritone voice at my back, my body shivered in fright.

For the first time in my life, Ayato and I synchronized together as we chanted the same word in between our gasps at the same time.

"Shit."

* * *

**TBC**

**Don't forget to give favorite, follow, and review!**

**I accept every criticism, but please refrain yourself from using any hateful words.**

**If you happen to find some mistakes in this story, please don't hesitate to point them out and tell me in the comment section or on my private message. I will gladly express my gratitude to you and fix the mistakes right away.**

**Thank you for your visit and your time to read my story. ****I'm glad that you enjoy your time to read this to the end!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
